Love, War, and Time
by Sakura123
Summary: My 1st POP fic: The Prince is once again set off to save the world but in this version his actions will affect him more than anyone. With fighting Zurvan, the Sands of time, the Dark Prince, and his passionate feelings for Farah will he ever able to right
1. Passing Through

**Love, War, and Time**

* * *

Chapter 1: Passing through

* * *

**India was warm and dark as the Persian army camped in the sand domes near the royal palace of a India. The soldiers sat around numerous fires laughing and telling story of their home's and battles they fought. In the large tent the Prince of Persia and The King of Persia sat at a small square wooden table looking to their map. "We'll be in the Indian palace by high noon, hopefully we will pass though without incident." King Sharaman sighed feeling fatigued from the days journey.**

**"Father, might the Indian king give of lounging?" Prince asked seeing that his father was tired. "Possible my son, but you needn't worry. The King of India is an agreeable man by reputation." He smiled. "Also I hear he is quiet the joker."**

**Prince smiled at his Father's lightness. "The Soldiers complain mostly of the heat an our preserving water but I think it's because they haven't had a women in their bed for so long." He sighed standing up and rolling the map up into a tube and his Father laughed. "Rest easy now son, we shall be in the cool palace of India and I need you with in full strength we be there for a while with our provision being so little now." Sharaman said taking his large dazzling sword off his waist and resting it on the table. "Father?" Prince said standing holding the map in one hand.**

**"Yes, my son?" He said with a light laugh knowing his son would go on and on with questions when the opportunity was presented. "Nothing, it don't matter. You must rest." Prince said putting the map in the corner of the tent as the King laid on his fur cot. Prince looked to his father one last time hearing him snoring and he smiled. It was just like at home in Babylon, his Father always fell asleep right away and woke up without protest or complaint.**

**Prince walked out and looked to the west seeing the small oasis of cool trees near the Indian Palace, you could hardly see the top of the domes they were so far away. "You all had better rest, were starting bright and early!" Prince called with his voice filling the empty night. The men groaned and put away their cards away and slowly walked to there small tents.**

**Prince sighed walking to his own tent that was beside his Father's. He took off his brass plated armor and his sword belt that thumped to the floor, then he took off his turban that was blue like his shirt and had a gold band around it. Prince ran his fingers through his dark hair. His hair was slightly long stopping at his jaw where his hair hung about his face covering his strong and handsome features and his surprising green eyes. He stood firm and proud and walked with determination in each step.**

**Prince sighed and flopped on his cot feeling sleep and he put his right hand on his forehead and listened to the men murmuring in slow quiet conversation. He turned on his side looking to the small scar on his arm that he got when he was younger training to be a perfect warrior. His skin was a honey brown and he sighed wishing he was home swimming along the beach of Babylon as he would when it was too hot for his training.**

**And ever so slowly his eyes closed and he was asleep.**

* * *

_In the palace of India the Princess Farah of India stood at her balcony looking to the swaying trees as a quiet night wind passed through. She was beautiful and strong as people would find her character to be. Her hair black as night and smooth a silk and skin brown and decorated with a simple henna on her right forearm and on her ankles. And she wore a slightly glowing gold medallion that her mother entrusted to her before she died. Her hair was out and down her back as she looked up to the sky with her mysterious brown eyes. She wear a crisp white skirt and a wrap top that was also white to bed._

_She couldn't sleep knowing that the Persianarmy was only miles from her beloved home. She never trusted soldiers least of all Persians. She thought them glory seeking scoundrels who cared nothing for life and righteousness, she didn't even like her own warriors ; she thought fighting for land and other things ridiculous. But she was stressed of having the Persian army come this way, would they start a war hoping to take her palace as a jewel? Questions of War ran though her head like a bird after it's pray. _

_"Princess, why are you still awake at this hour?"_

_Farah turned around startled looking to the royal Vizier who was bowing holding his snake like staff in his hand as he always did with his mischievous smile. "I should ask you the same thing, why are in my chambers sneaking about?" Farah frowned holding her arms. "Please your grace, I mean you no harm, I was simply checking on you. You seemed worried about the news of the Persian army passing though." He said simply. _

_Farah's dislike for the Vizier was a strong as her dislike for soldiers. She always found him sneaking about with his staff and smiling that strange smile, it was as if he a hiding something. "I am quiet well, although I am not thrilled to see how lightly my father is taking this." She said turning around looking back to the forest. The Vizier walked toward Farah with his staff making a slight clanking sound against the marbled floor._

_"Fear not Princess, the Persian soldiers are honorable fighters." He smiled putting his hand lanky hand on Farah bare shoulder. She winced pulling away from his hand. "I doubt that, Vizier. All soldiers are the same they kill until they get their glory." She seethed. "Please be more calm in this matter, there will be no confrontation." The Vizier walked away with an smug grin on his face as he strode out her chambers. Farah sighed closing her eyes and turning to her room. She walked though the gates of her window that was covered by light lien and she walked to her bed feeling tired._

_She would be calm but not completely, there was never telling what would happen with an army at your door step. Farah lightly pushed back the see-through mesh that was around her circler bed and laid on the soft warm white sheets feeling sleep taking over her and relaxing her. And in no time she was asleep._

* * *

**The next morning Prince awoke with his Father and dressed putting his sword back on and his turban on his head and got to his horse waking the men who slowly rose and they grabbed their swords and ate whist they walked. Prince rode by his father who looked straight ahead. Prince looked from his Father to the Indian palace that was coming into view slowly as it was high morning going to the afternoon. And for some reason the Prince--as they drew nearer to the palace with each step-- felt uneasy, almost worried, that the army passing though a place as fragile as India was a bad idea. But he said nothing to his Father of this he didn't want him to think he wasn't ready to fight if they had to.**

**Just as the King predicted, they were at the Indian palace by high noon, the palace was beautiful with stone figures, smooth cool marble floors and smooth carpets. Prince looked up as he walked through the threshold of the palace to the throne room. "My friends." The Indian king greeted with his arms open. Sharaman embraced the Indian king with a smile and Prince stood back watching feeling that the India king was quiet a short chucky man with a friendly face.**

**There high guards stood on either side of the king protecting him. Prince looked back up seeing the stand glass ceiling that was sparkling down making the room seem like the inside of a rainbow and around the room was a second floor she saw a female wearing a yellow dress move away. Prince frowned and looked away as he watched the Vizier walk toward the his liege. "We are honored to have you as our royal guest." The Vizier bowed to Prince and the King.**

**Prince nodded without saying a word but he simply observed. "Thank you for letting us into your kingdom. We travel a long way and we hope that we could stay until we have all the provisions we need." Sharaman said. "Delightful." The Indian smiled. "We would love to have you stay here."**

**"Father, They should come and go as quickly as possible."**

**Prince turned seeing the beautiful Farah, she was frowning. Prince felt his heart skip a beat but he maintain his posture and appearance. "Farah my dear, these men mean no harm." The Indian King smiled. "Excuse my daughter Farah, she had such a strong opinion on soldiers and war." He said to The Persian king who nodded. "Please don't be rude, Farah." He smiled.**

**Farah folded her arms and looked to each other Persian guards and then stopped on Prince with a sneer. He looked away simply and went to his Father hoping to avoid that angry Princess. "Please let my servants show you to the bath and your sleeping arrangements, and we may eat later." **

**Prince and his Father bowed as the servants showed them the way. Prince walked past Farah and time seemed to have slowed down as his eyes locked with Farah hard eyes. He slowly looked away feeling a chill go along his back. He had never seem such despise in a women's eyes until he met the Princess of India.**

* * *

_Once The Prince, The King, and the guards that they had with them left, Farah frowned to her Father as he sat on his throne with a smile. "I don't understand your hospitality to these savages." Farah sneered walking to her Father. "Farah, hush. You should have respect, they are just men in need." He said. "Father, how can you think that when they are here with swords and armors. You can't be so naive to think that they don't want to fight." Farah said frowning even more. The Indian king sighed feeling stressed. "Daughter, These men want nothing but provisions and shelter until they are ready to leave." He said trying to reassure his Daughter._

_Farah scoffed and unfolded her arms. "You just don't listen, Persian's are blood lusting people." She said. "You have to be at least on your guard, Father." Farah sighed smoothly her hand over her medallion. Farah walked over to her Father and kissed his cheek. "I'll skip supper, I have some reading I want to catch up on." She said and left the throne room with head yellow dress shimmering as she walked through sun light. _

* * *

**The Prince took off his shoes slowly thinking of the beauty of the palace holding the venom of the Princess. She was beautiful--yes-- but she was also unwelcoming and the look in her eyes made him feel even more unwelcome and uneasy. He took of his shirt and white pants and his weapon's lay near his armor and he dived into the large bath that was much deeper then his as home and he swam under for a while and came to the surface. He flipped his hair back and sighed. **

**"Don't get us to it."**

**The Prince turned around in the water looking to Farah who was standing at his sword with her arms folded. "Is this how you treat your guest by barging in on then whilst their nude." He said coldly. "Ha, I could hardly call you a guest, Prince of Persia." She said with disgust. "Your more or less a fly buzzing around my kingdom." **

**"I'm so flattered you think of highly of me, I thought you would have gave me the title of dirt." He grinned seeing that what he said made her angrier. "Joke all you like, Prince. But I know you warriors do anything but rape and pillage." She frowned. "I heard about you Princess, but I guess they were wrong. Instead of being a forgiving, loving, and peaceful person. Your just a child who can't have her way." He shot back. Farah lifted her yellow and white dress a little and stooped down picking up his sword.**

**The Prince clutched the small dagger he had in his left hand underwater. Farah stood up gracefully and smirked. "I wonder. How many men have you kill, Prince? Surely hundreds from the weight of the sword." She took the sword from it's sheath and it sparkled. Farah held the sword at length and smile. "You shouldn't assume, Princess." He said looking to her darkly. "Why not? All of my assumptions have been true even since I was but a child." Farah shot back and slipped the sword back in it's sheath and dropped it to the floor. **

**"Don't worry, I won't want to start anything so I suggest you keep you distance. I don't like being around your kind." She said walking out. Prince sighed and looking to his hand that was gripping the sliver knife. "Women." He said rolling his eyes and shaking his head.**

**Later the Prince sat in guest chambers looking to the smooth sheets that he found relieving. He found sleeping on the sand domes very uncomfortable. The Prince walked to the large window that was open blowing the cold night air into the room. The White curtains blew as he slowly walked to the window and seat on the seal of the window looking to the crescent moon. His mind fill with the intoxicating venom of Princess Farah, he liked her spunk but disliked her harsh feelings toward him and his entourage. He sighed and looked to the sky. It somehow looked different from where he was from but the stars told a whole different story for him. After a while he reluctantly went to bed.**

_Farah was once more in her white two piece sleep wear, but since tonight was oddly chilly and not helping her mood anymore. She was at the balcony looking to the crescent moon. She would always look to the sky where her Mother told her that she'd be watching her from. Farah sighed and looked to her left down to where the Prince was supposed to be sleeping. She would kill him in his sleep but she thought against it because what her kingdom needed was unity and peace. Not war. So she thought she must be a perfect example. The Indian people were very hospitable to the Persia's although she didn't fully understand why. But to see that her people were getting along with them was a good act of peace._

_Hopefully they would be out before she could have time to even get use to their presence. Farah took her shawl and wrapped it around her arms trying to stay warm. She turned and gasped seeing the Vizier smiling to her and then bowing. "I really hate your sneaking in my chamber." Farah sighed trying to regain her calm composure. "A thousand apologies Princess, I was just wondering if you would be still practicing your archery in the morning. Your Father wants to be there to talk with you." He smiled. Farah shivered at his smile. "Yes, I will but why should it be any concern to you? You are never invited to my practices and I'd like to keep if that way." Farah frowned. The Vizier bowed and sneered secretly to the floor and when he stood up he smiled. "Why yes as you wish, good night Princess." He smiled and bowed. Farah couldn't help but feel strangely helpless in his presence as if we were a cat cornering a mouse._

_When he left Farah took a breath and put her hands on the railing on her balcony and shook her head. 'I have to convince Father to get rid of the strange Vizier.' She thought and then finally retired to bed._

* * *

When the Vizier left Farah's chambers he frowned. "Damn wench." He cursed out loud. The Vizier was a companied by a few India soldier that were under his command. "Did you get the medallion?" One asked. The Vizier frowned. "No, I didn't get it fool, She's always awake." He said gripping his staff and hitting it on the floor. "Sir we have to make a plan, the Persia's are here we have a small window we have to hurry." Said another looking slightly panicked. "Don't fret, men." The Vizier sighed calming himself. Tomorrow when the Princess is about with her bow and arrow we will meet in the throne room and I will reveal my new plan." He smiled. "Yes Zurvan." The men choired quietly. The Vizier gave himself a name to when he was to be successful in his plan. The Vizier grinned smugly and walked the other way. 'There's nothing she can do about it.' He chuckled under his breath and left for his chambers.

* * *

**This is my first Prince of Persia Fanfic so hopefully I'm doing okay. Usually I'm doing Cardcaptor Sakura fic's. But I hope I'll do my best and hopefully it's interesting. I'm a little nervous about it but I'll update soon. Hopefully It'll be good. Looking forward to the reviews.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	2. The Vizier's Plan

**Love, War, and Time**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Vizier's plan

* * *

**The Prince rose early as he usually would and went to his Father chamber seeing that he was strapping on his sword. "I don't see why you carry that around if we are here as guests." Prince said shutting the door and folding his arm. "That my be so, my son, but I am King and I am to show my rank." He smiled. "At least the Princess isn't such a viper to you as she is to me." He sighed. "Women are supposed to be like that, it is what attracts us to them." He joked. Prince rolled his eyes. "I'd rather have the quiet cleaning kind." **

**"Come, we have to at least eat for strength and go to the markets and get our provisions." The King said putting a fatherly hand on the Prince's shoulder. The Prince smiled and they walked from the palace and into the market that was crowed with people and vendors selling bread, animals, beautiful cloths, etc. Prince looking to a yellow cloth that reminded him of the Princess and so he looked away still feeling the dislike in her manners. Yet he found he thought her extremely beautiful even though he only saw her face in a frowned.**

**Sharaman smiled to the people who bowed in respect as he selected their provisions with his son loyally trailing behind him. "Son, this is such a wonder kingdom, it almost reminds me of home, what do you say?" He smiled putting his strong hand on his son's shoulder. Prince smiled back. "Yes Father, it does." He answered and then looked away. "I see you wish to explore." The Persia King smiled. Prince chuckled. "Does it seem that obvious?" He said. His Father nodded. "Go ahead, I'll see you when you've had your fill of the sites." He said and pushing his son forward.**

**Prince ran off back to the palace wanting to start there.**

* * *

_Farah was in the Garden that morning with her Father shooting arrows. He sat and watched his daughter . "Your getting better and better every time, Your almost as good as your mother." He smiled. Farah scoffed. "Mother was a prodigy, I'll be lucky to hit a target 100 yards away." Farah reached for two arrows and readied her bow pulling back the taunt wire. She closed one eye and aimed for the target that was a ways away. Farah let go and the arrows found there target. "Perfect , my dear." He said delighted clapping his hands. "Father we must talk of the Vizier." Farah sighed sitting with her Father on the stone bench. "The Royal Vizier?" He said puzzled. Farah adjusted her black shawl that went around her neck loosely._

_She was wearing a black lien dress that she got imported. It hugged her curves and hung off her shoulder. Her hair was in a elegant bun with two strands of her hair hanging at her face giving her a elegant mysterious look. "Yes, Father. For the past couple of nights he has been sneaking about in a room whilst I am on the balcony, he says his intention are innocent but I have a terrible feeling that he is looking for something of mine." She said. "Sneaking? Farah why is everything wrong? If it's not the Persian's it's our very own Vizier. What is the matter? Am I not running my kingdom correctly." He said. "Father please, I just have a terrible feeling his up to something." Farah answered softly. "Daughter, be at ease. I'll make sure everything is okay. Now run along." He smiled. Farah stood and kiss her father's cheek and walked away. _

_'The Vizier is up to something' She thought. 'I'll have to find out myself.'_

* * *

**The Prince finished walking around most of the palace except for the princesses chamber, so he headed down to the throne room and looked to the ceiling that sparkled. Prince smiled to himself and looked to the throne and then he heard a group of men laughing coming into the throne room. The Prince look to the pillar to his left and he ran and jumped on it climbing up and pulling himself on a small ledge out of side. "Damn wench!" The Vizier said again with a sigh. "Sir, what is your plan we have to be quiet I think the Princess is coming." Said a tall man with a shaven head. "Very well, I intend to give you power, and immortality. There is a dagger of time that promises power, a dagger of time. The Princess has a medallion that has power to protect you from the power of time," He paused.**

**"Why do you need to be protected?" One asked. "I'm intend to steal the medallion and kill the princess while the Persian's are here and the murder of the princess will be put on the Persians starting a war and then I'll open the sands and I'll have an army. An immortal army. You won't have to sleep, eat, or die. Your strength will be increased and you'll answer to no one but me. The only way you can die is by the bland of the dagger, but I need the medallion so that I may learn how to use the power and make myself. . . . a God." The Vizier grinned and they bowed. "But you must hurry, that bitch should be back soon, I'll try to get the medallion tonight she can't hold onto it forever." He said.**

**The Vizier and his minions faded from the room. Prince gripped the stone hearing the plan the Vizier revealed. He looked down seeing that everything was silent. He jumped down and rolled to his feet he looked around with his hand to his sword. 'The Vizier is a traitor.' He thought to himself looking to the marble floor. 'His going to kill the Princess.' **

**Prince turned and race out the throne room and then he felt a hand grab his shoulder and he faced the Vizier. "The Prince of Persia, so wonderful to see you. Might I ask what were doing in to the throne?" He said darkly. "I was in the kitchen getting a drink." Prince said calmly. The Vizier removed his hand looking to him. "Is that a crime?" He said raising an eyebrow. The Vizier smiled and bowed. "Now not at all."**

**The Prince walked away feeling his adrenaline pumping and his mind battling with the question on telling the Princess. 'No, I can't possible, the mere sight of me makes her turn into a viper.' He thought and turned the corner away from the Vizier's watching eyes. He ran up the stairs and down to his father quarters. He opened the door and saw that he father wasn't back. He turned and he bumped up into Farah. She fell over and he caught her by her waist almost as if he was dipping her. **

**"Oh!" She said surprised seeing who is was. The Prince could feel his hand's burning. "Do you often run into people." She said lifting herself. The Prince backed with his hand tingling. "No, actually I'm quiet graceful. But your Vizier has a habit of sneaking up on people." He said folding his arms. Farah scoffed and they both unconsciously began walking together. "Oh really he seems to do that a lot more often now, and where, pray tell, are you going?" She asked noticing he was following her. "Only where the Princess goes." He teased.**

**"Your very flattering, Prince." Farah said smiled slightly. Prince smiled back feeling that this time her true beauty was showing. "I've been told." He said. Farah cleared her throat, "Well you can count this as the only conversation where I won't insult you." She said. Prince bowed. "It was an honor, Princess Farah." He said with their eyes locked and he slowly walked the other way. Prince grinned feeling his heart slowly down somewhat talking with her and then speed up looking into her beautiful brown eyes.**

**He admitted to himself that she was surprisingly beautiful and a smile suited her best. But what was he supposed to do about the Vizier's plan? He couldn't just let him kill her. No, he had to do something and he knew what he could only do to protect her.**

* * *

**Well, I hope this chapter is better then the first one. I'm feeling a little timid about writing this but tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews. I'll update ASAP.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	3. Stranger in the Dark

**Love, War, and Time**

* * *

Chapter 3: Stranger in the dark

* * *

_Farah finally retired to her bedroom seeming drained, she sat on her bed from a moment and put her right hand to her medallion. She was almost afraid to close her eyes and rest because of the Vizier. Farah frowned and stood pacing the room thinking of what he was trying to get. It has to be something important, something he could use. Farah sighed and sat back down now seeing no use in thinking about it as she was fatigued. She stood and walked to her dressed and took out her sleepwear._

* * *

**Prince rose from his bed and went to his window looking up seeing the Princess's balcony. He jumped out the window bravely and grab hold of a tree and jumped to another high up. He ran and jumped to a pole and expertly swung off that onto a small balcony light stepping and he ran across the wall and he pushed off the wall and graded another pole and swung on it and let of and flipping forward grabbing onto the Princess balcony with a light grunt. The curtains were drawn and the candles low in her room. He walked toward and looked then the elegantly designed bars**

**Farah was undressing. He looked away for a moment and then slowly turned back to her watching her as she released her long black hair. She shook it and she took off her dress turning her back. The Prince then looked away feeling his heart beating rapidly. He wanted to look to her beautiful form but it would be a invasion of her privacy even though he was watching her anyway. Prince stood and sighed calming himself. He slowly took out his sword and sat back down it the weapon across his lap in the dark watching her. But she was now fully dressed. **

**She sighed and laid in her white bed that was guarded by a mesh see-through curtain that circled around her round bed. And as she slowly drifted to sleep the Prince watched. She looked so peaceful when she slept. **

**Who was she really? He thought feeling the sudden urge to feel his hand around her as it was early. He looked to his hand and scoffed. 'I am a warrior, a might prince of Persia, why and I acting like a child?' He thought to himself so he forced thoughts from him mind and simply watched her the rest of the night.**

* * *

_When Morning came Farah was surprised that the Vizier hadn't been in her room she readied herself for the day and walked out her room wearing a full sari that covered her head her lips were red as the sari and her eyes dark and smoky. She sat at the dining hall noticing that the Prince wasn't there as he usually was. "Your son doesn't wish to join us in breaking fast?" Farah asked Sharaman. He chuckled. "Yesterday I let him explore your kingdom and he must have been outall night exploring. He was always a brave adventurous boy." He smiled good naturally. Farah nodded and finished her meal and then left walking around the palace. She walked up to the Prince's chamber and opened the door seeing he was yawning and slipping his sword into it's sheath. "I hope you had fun exploring." She said standing at the door startling Prince. He whipped around putting his hand to his sword. Farah didn't move knowing he wouldn't use it on her._

_She could tell he was surprised by her appearance. He bowed. "Thank you for asking, and yes I did." He said sighing. "hope you don't intend on sneaking about as your Vizier does." He said. Farah chuckled lightly and left the room. The Prince came follow after her. "I hope you don't find me a complete savage in not joining you in break-fast." He said walking with her and his hands behind his back. Farah smirked. "No actually I don't, you may explore my kingdom and compare it to your home." She said. "Your kingdom is much smaller then my own, Babylon is a vast labyrinth of market places and homes to my people and outside of the city is the ocean and it's cool white sanded beaches. And in the very middle is my real home, my palace that standing up with the clouds running in a circle." He said using his hand to described his home._

_Farah was genuinely interested but she soon remembered her dislike for Persian's and said nothing as they walked down into the garden. "Well this has to be the second conversation we've had without insults." She said stopping at the entrance of the garden. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were warming up to me." He said with a smug look. Farah rolled her eyes and walked away._

_She was beginning to let her guard down but she didn't want to completely. There was just something so relaxing about being around him. _

* * *

**Prince watched the beautiful Farah walk away from him with a small endearing smile on his face. He looked to her once more and then left to see his Father, he couldn't possible tell his Father about what the Vizier was planning but he was too tired to. He was up all night watching Farah turn in her sleep. He couldn't help feeling that the Vizier might have known he was lying but he ignored that feeling and went back to walking about the kingdom with his Father. **

**"I was beginning to think that you were up too late exploring, Son." His Father said as they walked through the small market. "It's never too late to explore Father, but I suppose I'm still tried from the journey." He said feeling suddenly odd in lying to his Father. "Ah, don't worry we'll be leaving in a few days soon we'll be back home with a hero's welcome." He smiled. Prince forced a convening smile but felt suddenly down because he was leaving Farah. He couldn't leave just yet. He had to find a way to stop the Vizier without starting a war.**

* * *

_Farah headed about to her room after studying in the library and she went to the balcony. She noticed at once there was something different about it. She looked around for something to dive away that something more. She walked to the far side of the balcony where there was less light and looked down to small pebbles of stone picked from the base was in a circle pattern. She gasped and looked around and went to the edge of the balcony looking over but it was nothing there. Someone was watching her last night. Could it be the Vizier? She thought feeling suddenly uncomfortable._

_Farah hurried out of her room and went to the garden and got her bow and arrow and went back to her room and put it under her pillow. She would strike the person who was there. Farah went back to her usual day with her Father as he took care of the business for the kingdom. She watched the Vizier closely to see if he was taking any notice to someone or something they were tending to but he seemed as advising and quiet as usual. _

_By night time she was getting ready for bed and she turned seeing a cold breeze touch bare shoulders as she slipped into her sleep wear once more. She heard something softly grind in the distant, possible on the balcony. She walked casually over to her bed and fluffed her pillow and with a swift movement drew two arrows and her bow and she was positioned to attack. "Show yourself, who ever you are." She commanded firmly walked toward the balcony. She heard a foot step. "You needn't be alarmed." Said a strong young soft voice. She stopped turning her arrows to the direction of the voice. "Who are you?" She said darkly gripping the arrows. "A friend." It answered. "Friends don't hide in the shadows, if you are here to kill me what haven't you done so?" She said. It was silent. She released her arrows and she heard a breaking of wood and a ting sound. "You bear a weapon." She said getting another arrow. _

_"With good reason. If I wanted to kill you I would have just last night whilst you were sleeping."_

_"Obviously you are trained, why are you here?" She said still holding her bow and arrow at the ready. "I am protecting you, I feel something evil a foot and you might be involved." The Voice answered. She lowered her bow and arrow slowly. "Are you some pervert?" She said then holding up her weapon. "I looked away as you disrobed, believe me when I say I an a friend." _

_Farah and the voice as silent she knew it wasn't the Vizier this was someone else. The Voice was almost familiar. "What is your name stranger?" She asked. The voice didn't answer. "Oh, you know who I am but I am not to know who you are?" She said offended. "If I were to reveal myself you wouldn't understand." It replied. Farah frowned and put her bow and arrow to the floor and walked to the gate. She heard the voice more._

_"If you step closer I'll have to kill you." It said with the blade sparkling in the night. She squinted to see the face but it was took dark, he was much tall then she, that was for sure from his shadow behind the curtain. "Fine, have it your way stranger." She said backing away watching seeing that shadow sheathed it's sword. "How am I to rest easy with my knowing your there?" She asked. "You may speak if you like, I will listen. It was said that the Princess is a wonderful person to converse with."_

_"And what else have you heard of me?" Farah asked sitting at her bed a moment and then pulling back the smooth blanket and laying under it. "I heard that you were kind, brave, and. . . . beautiful."_

* * *

**The Prince stood and watched very movement she made. He had made a mistake by leaving behind a clue for her but he was bored. "Oh, really? It seems to me like everyone enjoys flattering me, even that bastard of a Prince staying in my palace." She sighed. Prince frowned at her crude words. "He must be no more of a bastard then you are a bitch . . . At times." He said back sitting down. "Ha, that'll be the day. I dislike Persian's. All they do is fight, there was never a time when they didn't fight. I read it all in there history." She said. "But is that not what it is, History?" He said back softly wanting to seem a calm character. "Yes, but they seem to repeat it." She answered back pulling the blankets closer to her since it was a colder night.**

**"You are very judgmental, Farah." He said. "Farah? Did I say you could call me by my name?" She said coldly. "I don't think you have a say in the matter, I'm the one protecting you." He said smirking to himself. "From what, pray tell?" She said. "I can't reveal that yet until I have a better plan of preventing it." **

**Farah groaned. "Stranger, you have many secrets, and I don't like that." She said. "Does it make you feel weak and helpless?" Prince asked. "Do I seemed weak?" She said turning to her side. "No, but you do seem helpless." **

**"Your a very funny shadow man, but now I wish to rest so don't make a sound." And the Prince was silent. For the remainder of the night he hope that the Vizier would actually show up but he didn't. He must know his there, or he's planning something else. So he just simply sat and waited thinking of other ways to stop the Vizier's plan.**

* * *

_Morning came and Farah awoke with a start she had a nightmare of the Vizier he was glowing and he looked un-human. Farah looked around and rushed out of her bed and went to the balcony seeing that the nightly stranger wasn't there. No sigh what so ever, the small pebbles were gone. Farah sighed and walked back into her room disappointed. Who was this strange person? Surely he meant no harm? _

_Farah cleaned and dressed in a light green long skirt that sparkled with hand sewn beads and a short white shirt with a U-neck line and a small green and white shawl. She let her hair down and she headed to the royal dining room seeing the Prince slowly eating. He had dark circles around his green eyes she noticed. Farah bowed to her Father and sat down eat. Prince's eyes closely closed and his head drifted down. The Persian King looked to his son surprised that he was falling asleep during a meal and he put his fatherly hand the Prince's shoulder. Prince inhaled deeply and Farah watched his chest go up and down as he breathed. _

_"More midnight walks, Prince?" She asked averting her eyes to her goblet drinking it's contents. "Yes, Princess. So much to see in so little time." Prince smiled. "I could show you a better why to see the city, maybe you won't be so tired." She said. "I except your offer, Princess. It is a great honor that this has to be the third or fourth time you haven't insulted me in a conversation." He smiled. Farah's cheek warm and she scoffed. "You mistake me, I insult you politely."_

_The Prince gave a confident smirk. "And what was the insult?" Prince said raising an eyebrow. "That you don't know you why around." She answered. The Prince frowned and his Father and The Indian king laughed. _

_"She got her wit from her mother." Her father laughed. _

* * *

**Breakfast was over and the Prince was wandering around the market place with his eyes half-mass. He was extremely tired and was getting very annoyed with Farah's viper tongue. 'But she is quiet the beauty.' He chuckled to himself.**

**"Aren't markets such an adventurous place." **

**The Prince turned seeing Farah walking beside them with a firm look on her face. "Yes, your market place is a lot simpler then mine at home." He said. Farah raised an eyebrow in interest. "How so?" She said as their paced slowed. "Well, in Babylon the market places are put in odd places, all most like a labyrinth." He explained briefly. "Well, then since we are both out let me show you how to see the city's sites." She said with a smile. Prince stopped and looked to her knowing she wanted to say more. "But you have to keep up." She said and dashed off. Prince followed after her she weaved through the crowd expertly.**

**"You'll have to be a little faster then that, Prince." Farah called and slipped into a alley way. Prince followed suit but to cut time he ran across the wall and Farah was then jumping to a roof top. Prince ran up the wall and grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up seeing Farah standing on the roof looking down to him. "And I heard you were fast." She scoffed and ran out of site. Prince growled. "Okay, I can be fast." He said out loud and jumped to the roof seeing where she was across the way heading to a tall temple. Prince looked to his left seeing a ledge he quickly back up and did a running jump and grabbed the ledge pulling himself up once more.**

**He jumped up and grabbed the roof ledge and climbed to the roof, he then began ran across the walls and jumping seeing Farah as he drew closer. He stopped seeing that she stopped and looked his way. The Prince jumped to a pole and acrobatically swing around three times picking up speed and then letting so landing on the roof Farah was on. She smirked. "This way." She said and they walked on the roof and then jumped to the top of the temple and climbed to the top of it looking around.**

**"Wow." Prince said breathlessly as Farah sat down looking out to the perfect view that showed all of the little city and the sand dunes beyond it and the small forest before that. "It's so quiet here, peaceful." She said. Prince turned and sat down beside her taking in everything around him.**

**"It's beautiful." He said looking to Farah. Farah rolled her eyes. "Now I bet you'd love to take over this land." She said frowning. Prince stood up completely offended. "I wish you'd get that 'all Persians as fowl' notion out of your head." He said trying to control his temper. "It is not true, from what I hear I'd agree with everything I've read on Persian." She said standing up herself facing the Prince. "You shouldn't believe everything from silly books." He said and stormed away. 'I can't believe her.' He thought jumped to the nearest roof and then heading back down to the ground below. 'She really is a prejudice . . . viper.' He thought heading back to the palace.**

**'Maybe I should let the Vizier kill her, maybe that way her mouth well be forever shut.' He thought and stopped with a sigh and sat down on a bench in a pottery shop. 'I couldn't could I, I don't want this place to be a war front.' He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again. 'I'll just have to be the responsible one, I won't be beaten down a some girl, even if she if a princess.' He said standing back up lifting his head proudly. **

**"Prince! My Prince!" **

**The Persian prince turned his head and looked to one of his soldiers who was sweating and panting. "What happened?" Prince asked walking forward. "Someone has sabotaged our provisions, we don't know who." The Solider panted. Prince frowned and then both quickly headed to the palace. **

**When they got there his Father was frowning with his arms crossed looking to there mashed boxes of food and burned ciders of meats and bottles of water dripping out. "Damn." Sharaman cursed. The Vizier and the Indian king rushed in the small storage room they were borrowing looking confused and upset. "I can't believe this." The King said. Sharaman sighed, "I hope you don't mind us staying a little longer." He said with a good maturely smile. The Prince look to the Vizier who didn't look so vexed at the situation. "My friends, you may stay as long as you like, please. Tonight we are having some wonderful entertainment with dinner." He said with a smile. **

**Sharaman thanked him and the servants went about cleaning the mess. Prince followed behind his Father and when he pass the Vizier he watched him. Closely. The Vizier had a pleased looking on his face that made the Prince uneasy. 'Is this apart of his plan too?' He thought looking away from the Vizier and to his Father who was talking cheerfully to the King.**

* * *

_Farah came back to the palace just in time for dinner she changed into her black sari that sparkling lightly in some places with small gold stars, she tied her hair back into a pony tail and hurray to the grand ball room seeing all the soldiers were talking at once and laughing about different things. She grimaced at their manners. She walked ahead sitting at the long table and seeing the Prince was sitting next to his Father as usual and was silent. She didn't look at him as dinner was being served. The Soldiers got tipsy and ate their food hurriedly. Farah was slowly loosing her patients with the Soldiers and their noise when dinner ended they went to the great hall where they entertained._

_It was a another large round room with small pillars all around and hanging red curtains. The Female dancer were dressed in reds and pinks dancing with their silk clothes and showing off their flexibility. Farah looked to the Prince seeing he was un-entertained by any of this unlike his men who were hooting and cheering. Sharaman laughed and applauded when needed and spoke with her Father. A dancer with a red silk cloth dancer of to the Prince moving her hips fluid like water and her stomach flat, she smiled her red lips at the Prince and he did nothing as she smoothed the silk cloth over his face and moving closer to him._

_The men's cheers and hoots got louder as the dancer kissed the Prince. Farah could she that he didn't react as she danced away to the other men who were reaching out for her. The Prince looked to his Father said something that Farah couldn't hear and left the room. Where was he going?_

_Farah slipped out of the room and saw the Prince walking down the hall to stairs his foot steps echoing through walls and air. Farah hurried after him seeing him wipe his lips on his sleeve. "Retiring already?" Farah said from the bottom of the stairs. The Prince turned around and suddenly Farah was nervously. "No, actually I was going to go to the library and poison myself, thank you." He said in a cold sarcastic tone. "One less Persian to worry about, huh?" He added and continued walking up the stairs. Farah just stood not knowing what to say or if what she was thinking about saying was the right thing._

_Farah slowly turned away and headed back to the party knowing that her Father would by now notice that she left. Was she being prejudice toward the prince of Persia?_

* * *

**The Prince, later that very night, went about the same path and stood in the shadows of the balcony of Farah room waiting for her to come to bed. When Farah entered the room she was angry and sad, he could tell by they way she walked. "Are you still there stranger?" She asked looking to the balcony. Prince took a breath. "Yes." He answered calmly. Farah rushed back over to her door and locked it. "You seem upset." He said. "Upset? Upset doesn't even describe how I'm feeling, someone burned and smashed the Persian's provisions just when they were to leave, that seems strange because I saw everything in place, I think the Vizier did it." She said.**

**"I agree, he had a strange look in his eyes." **

**"You were there?" Farah said. 'Damn it.' the Prince thought to his little slip up. "No, not really." He said quickly. Farah squinted her eyes and sat on her bed. "Who are you? Do you expect me to continue to believe you?" Farah said and the door knocked lightly. Farah quickly got up and opened the door with the Vizier snaking in. "Princess, I heard a voice as I was walking past, is everything alright?" The Vizier asked looking around the room.**

**"Yes, I was simply . . . acting out a scene from my favorite play." She said with a small smile. The Vizier looked to the balcony and walked over. The Prince reacted and jumped over the edge of the balcony and hung on listening to the Vizier. The Prince reached over and his feet touched a small ledge. He was still wearing his armor and clothes so he reached on the side of his of his head and pulled a cloth over his mouth and nose. He usually used it during sand storms out in the dunes for he masked his face this way.**

**Vizier looked around the balcony and turned around to Farah with a smile. "Well, then I must retired, I have to get the provisions back for the Persians." He said and bowed. Farah followed him to the door and when he left he locked the door. She hurried back to the balcony and Prince heaved a sigh and climbed back up facing Farah but he was still covered by the darkness and the mask. "Thanks." He said. Farah just stood and looked to him examining his height and this dark eyes that was slightly covered by his visible black hair.**

**"Now are you going to reveal yourself to me?" Farah asked. The Prince's hand was on his sword. "Are you really going to kill me with that?" She asked stepping forward. Prince quickly drew his sword and held it out toward Farah's chest. They were silent. Farah looked down to sword and back to this eyes that she thought were dark. "You wouldn't understand." He said in a low voice. Farah stepped away from the sword and touched his hand. The Prince kept a firm stance but her warm hand over his was so intoxicating. He expertly flipped back surprising Farah and he sheathed his sword. **

**"My mother use to tell me stories of dark knights protecting damsels in distress for the evil villains. But you seem like your hiding not only your true identity from me but something else too. I don't know what yet." She said and walked away. Prince stood stock still feeling the warmth from her hand still. Farah quickly changed into her sleep wear and silently got in the bed. Prince walked slightly to the gate as a breeze went pass. And he sat and watched her slow even breathing.**

* * *

**I hope this was a good chapter this was pretty long and it took me a while to proof read. **

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	4. Farah's Hidden Secret's

**

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Farah's hidden secret

* * *

**The next morning the Prince dragged himself out of his bed. He was once again tired from another night, he nearly fell asleep while putting on his sword that clanked to the floor startling him. He headed to the royal dinning room for breakfast. His mind was still full of what happened last night. Should he reveal his identity? would she understand? 'Ha, she'd probably kill me in my sleep.' He thought opening the doors to the room. "Ah, my son. So nice of you to join us. Out on another midnight stroll?" Sharaman smiled putting down his goblet.**

**"You know me father, always looking for adventure." He said with a stiffing yawn. Prince bowed slightly to Farah and took a seat serving himself some fruit. The Prince could tell that Farah was watching him so he looked away and concentrated on his food. "Surely you'd like a tour guide." The Sultan smiled. Prince laughed lightly. "Thank you for your kind offering but I have learned in my travels to experience a place you must see for yourself." He said. The Indian king nodded with a laugh. "Good answer." He said. **

**The Vizier crept in the room holding his staff. The Prince slowly removed his hand from his goblet and went to his sword handle. Farah saw this action and looked to the Vizier closely. "M'lord, we have a small problem that needs your assistants." He whispered to his King. He nodded and stood. "My dear, please keep our guest company while I see to something." He said and the Vizier and the Indian king rushed out the room.**

**Prince could see the worried look on her face as she watched her Father leave the chamber. When they all finished Sharaman went back to getting their provisions and the Prince joined Farah in the garden. Farah stood once more with her bow and arrow as she practiced her shooting. Prince sat on the stone bench behind her watching. "Very impressive." He commented as she hit the bulls-eye without effort. "Have you any skill with a weapon other then a sword?" Farah asked not looking to him.**

**"Yes, I was trained in all styles of weapon." He answered.**

**"You seemed defensive when the Vizier came in this morning." She began. The Prince was actually hoping that she hadn't noticed but Farah is very mindful of her surroundings. "In all due respect Princess, I don't trust your Vizier. He seems like his hiding something all the time." He said trustfully. Farah fired another arrow and then turned to Prince in surprise. "Nor I." She said. "How can you not trust your own Vizier?" Prince asked in surprise although he knew her feelings on the matter.**

**"I'm not sure, he use to sneak around my bedroom but he had stopped doing that, I think he was looking for something." She said putting her hand unconsciously on her medallion. Prince looked down to the Medallion and then his eyes widened in realization. 'That's right he wants her medallion for something, but it's just a necklace.' He thought. "Something wrong?" Farah asked turning away. "I was just wondering, why does you medallion glow so softly like that?" He said causally.**

**Farah fired another shot and then turned back toward Prince. "It was my mother's," She started taking it off from around her neck and looking to it. "It's always glowed a little in the day light, it's nothing but gold." She said. Prince nodded slightly disappointed. "It's beautiful." He said lightly trying to mask his disappointment.**

* * *

_Farah couldn't help but feel that the Prince wanted to know more about her medallion. Surely he didn't see any real value to it. Farah sat at the fire in the library reading a book on herbs she found. It was afternoon and she figured that the Prince was with his Father as he always was. But what bothered her the most was the dark stranger. He seemed familiar but his voice wasn't like anything she heard of it was always calm and light even though he was supposed to be protecting her, she somehow trusted him. But he didn't trust her._

_She sighed closing the book and looking to the dancing flames. Who was he? She knew she shouldn't be worried, he didn't seem to mean any harm. Maybe she'd show him the treasure vault, maybe it could help him. "I'll take him tonight." She said out loud. _

_"Take who?"_

_Farah whipped her head around facing the Prince holding a book that had a red with a gold leaf cover. "Do you often talk to yourself?" He asked. "N-no," She stammered and stood up. "And what are you doing here?" She asked. The Prince smirked. "I was reading a book." He gestured to the book in his hand. "Well, that quiet obvious." She frowned. "Did I scare you Princess?" He teased lightly. Farah scoffed and sat back down opening her book again. Prince walked over to her and sat next to her. "What are you reading?" He asked setting his book to the side. "Nothing of your interest, I'm sure." She said. "Try me." The Prince said back. Farah showed him the book covers. "Life and Herbs." He read. "I read that, very interesting." He said. Farah raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You read?" She said not meaning for it to come out like that._

_Prince nodded understand what she meant. "All warriors are taught to be ruthless with their fighting as well with their studies." He answered. "I did not know that." She said closing her book. "There is much you don't know about us blood thirsty Persians." He said and stood up with his book and left the room with Farah seeming surprised._

_Later on as the Indian sun sat and families and workers headed home for supper, Farah once again sat down at the table seeing the Prince once again tense as the Vizier sat next to Farah. The Persian king repeatedly thanked Farah's Father for extending their stay while she noticed that the Prince had a hand under the table possibly holding a dagger. What did he really have against the Vizier? Surely they have no real relationship that could put him on edge? Farah was puzzled and smiled lightly and spoke only when spoken to the rest of the night._

* * *

**Prince once again went to the balcony masking his face and waiting for Farah to enter the room. She seemed to have watching him intently at dinner which made him think that she was beginning to put two and two together and figure out it was him.**

* * *

The Vizier was in the library standing at the fire place caressing him snake staff that had a golden jewel at the head. He was waiting for his servant to come with news. When the door finally opened the Vizier looked up and raised an interested eyebrow. "Master, I have some very interesting news for you." The man said with a bow. "What is it?" The Vizier said slowly standing up straight and then a fit of coughs came for a moment and the servants waited until it was over. "Tell me the news." The Vizier gasped. "My Lord, I believe there is someone watching over the princess, I could not see the being but I say the shadow as I was leaving the room. I believe this person is protecting Princess Farah," The servant paused.

"What an interesting development, that why I heard her talking before." He said to himself. "And I was in the library and she said that she was going to take someone someplace tonight, I have a man watching just in case it does happen." He said. "Very good, I suspect it's that bastard of a prince watching over the beautiful Princess, it's a good thing I order for their provisions to be sabotaged. I'll give the signal soon. If she's taking the Prince to where I think she's taking him then I need you to have a close watch on him and keep me posted." The Vizier commanded and the servant bowed and walked silently out the room. "It's almost time." The Vizier grinned darkly looking into the fire with the blaring thought of glory and immortality.

* * *

**Farah finally came into her chambers and locked the door and looked around. "Are you here?" She asked. The Prince studied her for a moment and then answered, "Yes." He said in a calm voice. Farah sighed and went to her wardrobe and changed into a red and gold outfit (**a/n: The outfit from the Sands of Time**) and pulled her hair back into a pony tail with gold bands around the base of her hair and the end. A strand of hair fell down her face and she looked to the balcony seeing the shadow better since the moon was bright and full. "I wish to take you someplace." She said and walked to the balcony slowly and picked up her bow and arrows. "Why?" The Prince asked seeing that she was nervous. "Because I think I know what the Vizier is after, or at least it's something that he has his greedy eye on. Will you come with me?" She asked and opened the gated door to the balcony seeing him standing under the moon light.**

**The Prince's heart sped up and he nodded. "It's a ways journey but we will be there before morning." She said and walked over to the balcony and the Prince walked over and stopped. "It's too dangerous for you." He said and took her arm and brought her around to his back and she hopped onto his back. She was hardly a weight for him. "Hold on tight." He said feeling her grip tighten and he jumped to the trees ahead and slid down to the grassy ground. Farah let go and motioned him to follow her and so he did. He wonder where she was taking him but didn't say a word of his curiosity.**

**Farah went guided the Prince to the stables and they quickly got horses and raced though the sand dunes for two hours and finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Where are we going?" He said beside her calmly. "My Father's treasure vault." She answered and pushed her horse harder. 'Treasure Vault?' He thought. As a child the Prince heard stories of this legendary treasure vault and the wonder within. Farah finally stopped at the very far wall of her palace and they stood at the door of an even greater palace with the largest wooden doors the Prince had seen yet on his travels. Farah put a finger to her lips and walked past the door to the stone wall and pushed a rock large enough for them both to crawl through. **

**Farah went to her knees and went first and then the Prince. Then stood looking to a vast palace. "A little over the top for a treasure vault." The Prince said with sarcasm that he hoped Farah didn't recognize. "This is also a part of our palace but this is a very secret way that is guarded all the time." She said and grunted putting the stone back in place. "Come this way." She said and walked to a flight of marble stairs that went down into the darkness.**

**Farah took the Prince thought different corridors and room that were decorated handsomely with red Indian rugs and linen like curtains. He was silent the whole time as he examined each path and room carefully. But he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of dread over coming him as he moved with the beautiful princess. "Were almost there." She said with a sigh walking out a room and onto a balcony that lead down. "How far does this go?" He asked. "Just one more flight of stairs, we conceal it in a maze of sorts so to make if harder for our enemies to find it." She answered calmly.**

**"You seem so sure in trusting me when you have no reason to." He went on as they walked down the stairs past a window that gave off some light of the moon. "I have my reason and I believe you. There is something not right about the Vizier and the Prince of Persia even sees it." She said. Prince thought for a moment about what she had said and then stopped walking. "Then why is this such a secret?" He asked. Farah stopped and looked to him. He could tell she was trying to read his eyes that were darkened by the light. "Because it's a terrible power that must never be opened." She said darkly and they were silent and she began to move on and he followed suit.**

**"Why do you not share this information with the Prince?" He couldn't help but ask. "Because I don't believe we would see eye to eye. He is arrogant and prideful." She said with a frown. "Are men all not like that?" He asked. "I can't say for myself but he is, I feel like his hiding something from me." She said slowly and unsure. Farah finally stopped at another large door and took off her medallion and pressed it to a circle spaced space in the door that fit like a key and it opened and a golden glow blinded them.**

**Farah put her medallion back around her neck and looked a head. Never had the Prince seen anything like it. "The Sands of Time." She announced. They walked into the room and Farah shut the door behind them. The glowing hourglass drew the prince, fascinated him but to move it would take a dozen of his father's men. "And above it; the Dagger of Time." She said pointing up where a light blue glow was. "This was created thousands of years ago and to open the hourglass would mean the end of time and humanity. My Medallion is connected to the hourglass and it protects me. My Mother gave it to me to keep and keep I shall." She said.**

**"But why have you not simply destroyed it?" The Prince asked looking to Farah who eyes were trained on the hourglass. "No amount of force is going to end the sands of time. But they say there is an empress of time and with the dagger she can stop it, end it even." She said. The Prince and Farah walked up a small tower of stairs and stood on top of the base that was right under the hourglass. "The Dagger of time is the most valuable of items," She explained as the Prince listened intently. "The dagger can open the hourglass and close it but only with a price of going back in time from the beginning. That's what my Father told me." She paused. The Prince stepped forward to the thin glass that was between the stone wall and looked to it placed on a mound.**

**"It also has powers beyond any or your wildest dreams. They say the Sands can make you-" **

**"Immortal." Finished a voice. Farah and the Prince turned around seeing the Vizier and a group of large minions. "Thank you for the history lesson, Princess but you have something I need." He said with a grin of evil. The Prince stepped forward covering Farah. "Ah, I see you have a body guard as well." He smirked. "What are you doing here?" Farah asked putting her hand on her bow. **

**"I came to test a theory of power and I knew you would lead me to it." He grinned. "Seize them."**

**"Farah get back!" The Prince ordered. "No, we have to get the dagger, he must not have it." Farah said pulling his arm as he unsheathed his sword ready to fight. "We must hurry." She said and ran and jumped to the other side of the room that had a small ledge and the Prince followed and she took his hand and they ran into a door way hearing the echoing shouts of the Vizier. They ran and stopped looking down seeing moving pillars of spikes. The Prince jumped down and then turned helping Farah down. They easily ran past the spiked pillars and down a slight flooded hall and then they climbed up once more.**

**"It's this way!" Farah shouted as she got to the top first and he got up to her and followed her. There was a long flight of stone stairs that lead down to the small area where the Dagger of Time lay in it's resting place. The stairs hand no railing so they stayed closed to the side hoping not to fall and Farah looked to the stairs hearing shouts. "They are behind us." She said. The Prince and Farah looked to a statue that was sitting and at the top the faint blue glow shined. "Stay here." The Prince ordered and quickly climbed the statue and then finally got to the shoulder and bounced from wall to wall until her got to the top and looked to the dagger in amazement looking to small circles of sand right at the bottom on the blade.**

**"Sand." He said and then looked to Farah who took out his bow and arrow and began firing hoping to slow down the men coming to her. The Prince put the dagger on a small side belt and then he carefully made his way to the bottom on the statue. "Help me!" Farah called and the Prince quickly rushed over and cut bow the men with the blood staining his sword. The Prince grabbed Farah after his pushed over a large bowl of burning oil that was igniting the room. **

**"Show me the way out." He ordered quickly and Farah simply pointed and they both ran down another flight of stairs hearing the Vizier shouting for the men who weren't dead to capture them. Farah stopped at the staircase and pushed a wall and grabbed the Prince and the door shut them in a silent dark hall. They held their breath as the men shouted quickly running down the stairs and when it was silent Farah and the Prince took a breath.**

**Farah fell to the floor sitting down the Prince walked to a set of flat stairs and sat down and took the Dagger in his hand. "Where are we?" He asked looking to Farah who covered her face from a moment and then sighed looking to the Prince who stood up and walked back over to her. "It's a secret passage hall I found when I was young when I first came here. No one knows of it expect me and my Father." She answered and stood looking to the Prince with a frown. "At least we are safe for the time being." She said and reached up and then grabbed the Princes mask ripping it off revealing his true identity.**

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long, but tell me what you think and I'll update ASAP.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	5. Working Together

**

* * *

**

Love, War, and Time

* * *

Chapter 5: Working Together

* * *

_Princess Farah saw that the mask was slightly torn and she reached up and ripped it off the face of the dark stranger. The Prince backed away from her but she saw his face. "You Bastard! I knew it was you!" She sneered. "Give me the dagger." She ordered walking forward ready to take the dagger from the Persian Prince's hand but he protested. "Is this the thanks I get for saving your life?" He said to her backing away as she continued to reach for the dagger. "I knew it was you, I just knew it. The way you were so tired in the morning. Why did you lie to me?" She asked and stood to him frowning. "Because you wouldn't have understood being the child you are." He shot back coldly. "You made me believe you." Farah hissed reaching for the dagger once more. The Prince grabbed her forearm and pushed her to the wall. She protested slightly by swatting his hands off her arms and pushing his a little._

* * *

_"This is exactly the reason I didn't tell you who I was in the first place. You judged me to harshly, hated me even when you clearly had no reason to. You're selfish women." He said back with anger in each word. Farah looked away from the Prince's mystifying green eyes and ignored what he was saying. "You don't understand what you're holding Prince," Farah said finally after a brief moment of silence. "If he opens the hourglass it will destroy everything." She said looking to his her expression softening somewhat. The Prince back away. "I trust one but myself." He said gripping the dagger. "Have it your way." Farah frowned. "But we have to work together anyway. We should head back to the main chamber; he can't open the hourglass without the dagger or the Mistress of Time." She said and began walking up the spiraling stairs._

_She could tell the Prince hesitated but she continued walking up the stairs. "The Mistress of Time?" The Prince asked as he finally caught up to her walking by her side. "Yes. It was said that the hourglass, the dagger, and my necklace was created by someone unknown and the Mistress of Time watches over it on an island." She explained. "Where is the Island?" The Prince asked putting the dagger in a small sheath that was buckled across his waist. "It doesn't matter no; we have to head back to the chamber." She said picking up her strides._

* * *

**The Prince was puzzled by these shocking new developments. The Vizier obviously wanted to be immortal and to do so he needed the dagger and since he didn't have the dagger he was going to the island of Time for some reason, but why? Why was the man so hell bent on becoming power and immortal? Surely the Sands can't be controlled thus with all its terrifying powers? The Prince walked with Farah though the maze like tunnels in silence although his mind raced with questions for Farah to-hopefully- answer. **

**Farah stopped abruptly and stooped down moving her bow she said could look though something. Prince followed suit and head the chanting of the Vizier's men blow as they moved the hourglass. The Prince and Farah were looking down from a small hole in the ceiling watching the event talk place. The Vizier was clearly unhappy with recent developments and watched his men heave the hourglass moving it inch by inch. "My Lord we couldn't find them or the dagger." One man said. The Vizier sighed loudly caressed his snaky staff. "We'll find them; once I get to the Island I'm set the Dahaka on them to find it." He said dismissively. **

**Farah covered her mouth and the Prince looked to her puzzled. "We have to get moving." Farah said when she moved away. "What is the Dahaka?" Prince asked seeing the sudden terror on her beautiful face when he said it. "I can't explain now we have to hurry and get to the Island of Time before them." She said running back to the tunnel but taking a different way and rushing down a wet corridor. "But have you forgotten we're in India. Where ever this Island is we can't find it without knowing where to go." He said rushing after her. Farah stopped panting slightly and then she pulled off her medallion placing it in the middle of her hand. "This pendent offers protection from the Sands and also is a map to the Island and since we know the way we'll get there quicker." She said and the medallion glowed blue and then red. "It's far but we have to make haste." She said putting the medallion back on and rushing down the wet stairs.**

**The Prince followed her but almost hesitated because he realized what he was getting into. It wasn't that he didn't want to stop the evil Vizier but what was he to do with her Father, his kingdom. He thought for a moment turning back but that would have been cowardly especially in the state of things. So instead if having his second thoughts he quickly rushed into a small room stopping seeing it was a small pole leading down that Farah took hold of and disappeared into the hole below. He followed sliding down and firmly planting his feet on the floor when he landed. Farah stood waiting for him and then he felt a cool breeze and Farah stepped a few feet forward and opened a stone door leading outside on the other side of where their horses were.**

**Without a word they quickly grabbed their horses and races toward the raising sun. It was early morning now by they still moved with frantic haste to their far off destination. **

**High noon came and the Prince was fatigued and hot. He slowly stopped his horse that was panting hard from fatigued also. Farah stopped her horse noticing the Prince wasn't following a few yards away. "Why are you stopping?" Farah called watching the Prince as he dismounted. "The next town is just ahead."**

**The Prince ignored her and patted the horse carefully as holding onto the reins. Farah trotted back over and dismounted quickly walking around the Prince's horse facing him. The Prince put his forehead on the settle feeling the heat of his armor getting to him. "We must make haste." She said. The Prince sighed and turned to her beautiful face shiny with perspiration. "We can't take these horses with us." He said seriously standing up straight letting of the reins and reaching for his armor that he unclipped and let fall to the ground. Only his long sleeved blue shirt with gold running down the arms remained. "For five miles?" Farah said unbelieving. "We don't have time to take care of animals to where we're going. Especially in the desert." He said firmly. Farah frowned. "Do you expect us to walk in this heat?" She asked folding her arms. "Yes." The Prince simply answered and slapped the horse on its rear surprising it and running back toward the palace along with the other horse that followed afterwards. **

**Farah frowned and then began walking along with the Prince. He felt somewhat guilty but to have animals as a burden was difficult. For two whole hours the sun mercilessly beat down on them and the small town was almost in site. The Prince thought of making conversation but thought against it; he didn't want to strike up Farah's viper like tongue. **

**When they finally got to the village the people kindly gave them water and the Prince sat near the springs listening to the water slightly swish. Farah walked over looking better since she got hydrated. "I hope your happy now." She said folding her arms. The Prince didn't look her way as she spoke. "We have nothing to ride on. It could have saved us three days travels." She spat. **

**"If you would just keep quiet, I could find a way for us to get there faster." Prince hissed feeling suddenly irritated by Farah's attitude. Farah frowned once more and then left him walking back into the hut that was provided generously to them. 'Why am I even with her?' He thought with a heavy sigh. He reached down and unsheathed the dagger and looked to it hopelessly. How could he possibly get to this Island of Time with the beautiful and angry Princess of India? He sheathed the dagger and stood up knowing that he had to take some sort of responsibility to get her there. No, to get _them_ there.**

**The next feel bring cooler winds in the small village and festival music. The Prince searched for Farah and found her on the other side of the hut they were staying at looking forlorn. "Farah?" He asked stepping from the darkness. Farah was startled out of her trance looking to the Prince and then she sighed looking the other way. "We should get moving tonight since its cooler and we'll make better time. I have gotten up camels for the journey and a few provisions." He said carefully. Farah looked to the Prince astonished that he had ready so music in so little time. The surprise in her eyes made the Prince's heart skip.**

**"Very well." She said standing up and following the Prince to the other side of the small village. The villagers' happy festive aura wasn't matching with the Prince and Farah's anxious feelings. So quickly they paid the man they were providing the camels with what they had and they quickly raced into the night.**

* * *

The Vizier was in a chariot fit for a king as he went though the desert looking weary but determined. He and all his entourage didn't find the Prince and Princess so they continued with their main mission: Getting to the Island of Time. Surely he would have made it there before the royal's did but ever since he met the Prince of Persia he had a feeling that he was going to have problems with him and the Princess. 

The Vizier stopped the small moving army and they made camp while he looked to the hourglass they were carryingfondly, putting his hand to the warm glowing glass. "Your secrets will soon be laid bare before me." He whispered and turned seeing his servant looking to him looking anxious. "What?" The Vizier sneered. "My Lord, we have found to horses with the marks of the Sultan." He said bowing. "Damn those two brats." He said gripping and stamping his staff on the sandy ground and then a fit of coughs attacked him once more and after a few minutes he cleared his throat and returned to his calm composure. "We move at first light. The Prince and Princess are ahead of us and I _need_ that Dagger!" He said frowning. "If they unleash the Dahaka on one will live."

The man servant bowed and left quickly to warn the men of the new plan. The Vizier looked out to the sand dunes and frowned gripping his staff even more. "You'll regret ever living."

* * *

_Farah remembered dreaming. Dreaming of her room and her Father smiling to her as he played chess with her Mother and in that dream everything was wonderful. But then she felt something warm touch her cheek, arousing her from the wonderfully peaceful dream and she opened her eyes to the blue sky and then to the Prince of Persia looking to her carefully. "You fell asleep." He said removing his hand that Farah suddenly found soothing. She looked ahead and smelled something wet and strange. "We must have been traveling for 30 straight hours." The Prince said. Farah stopped her camel and took off her medallion placing it in the palm of her hand. It turned blue then red. "We're close to the ocean." She smiled with relief. "We should stop and rest." Prince suggested and Farah agreed to sit. "Did you fall asleep?" Farah asked. The Prince nodded as he dismounted. "Only for about two hours before I noticed you were asleep as well." He said._

_The Prince walked over to Farah and reached for her hand helping her dismount. She planted her feet on the ground and felt the Prince's hand touch her waist making sure she didn't fall. She could feel her skin burn and cool at his touch. The Prince moved away and Farah watching dazed as he took the reins of the camels and lead then to a small dried tree tying the reins tightly. Farah watched the Prince take a white blanket from their provisions pack and flap it out on the sand and he sat down along with Farah as they let their animals rest._

_"We are nearly to the ocean, that's a relief." The Prince sighed laying down closing his eyes. Farah looked to his face seeing worry lines. She worried herself. Was she doing the right thing taking him with her? "We'll get a boat and hurray to the Island." He said with a sigh putting his arm over his eyes. "If it even exists." He added._

_"It does." Farah said back taking a hand full of sand and letting it seep though her fingers. "I'm sorry." Farah announced softly. She turned her gave to the Prince who seemed surprised. He lifted his arm and looked to Farah. "What?" He said. "I'm sorry." Farah said again looking into his wonderful green eyes. "I'm sorry I have been judging you so harshly, Prince." Farah said softly. "I don't trust many people; the Vizier being an example." She said. The Prince simply nodded. Farah looked down for a moment feeling conscious of how close she was to him._

_"You have no reason to trust me Farah, but were going to have to work together if we are to stop of Vizier." The Prince said looking straight to Farah who felt her cheeks warm but she didn't look away. "But I appreciate it." He added sitting up completely. Farah nodded. "And I'm sorry for being so. . . .Harsh, I suppose that that right word." He said putting his arm over his eyes. "You're forgiven." She sighed reaching into their provision's pack and taking out a canister of water. She took a large gulp and sealed up the canister. Farah suddenly began wondering why she was acting so stupid about the Prince. He was still a barbarian at times but he would be useful to her. Farah's eyes lowered as she looked to the shiny dagger of time._

* * *

**The Prince kept his arm over his eyes feeling the hot sun beating down on him. He did believe that Farah didn't have to trust him, be had good reason too. But what was to stop him from trusting her? The Prince took his arm away from his eyes and he looked up the desert sky. "Farah, you still have not yet explained to me what the Dahaka is." The Prince said sitting up and looking to her. Farah's beautiful face turned grave. He could tell that this wasn't going to be at all good. "The Dahaka is a reaper, a monster. I have only seen one Illustration of it; he is supposed to kill those who are supposed to die but cheat death or he can be an assassin." She began. "I see that's why the Vizier wants the dagger and once he gets the dagger-" **

"**He will be immortal and he will kill us." Farah finished his sentence. The Prince felt a slight rumbling in the ground and he turned his gaze in the distant. "Shit, it's the Vizier and his entourage." The Prince said looking at the sand cloud building. "How are they here?" Farah panicked getting their provisions together. The Prince ran for their camels and untied them getting them ready. Second later they were racing down the desert. The Prince could feel his heart racing as he looked back the sand cloud about ten miles off. "We must hurray." Farah shouted. The Prince looked ahead seeing a large town just a few miles away. He nearly breathed a sigh but he was still worried in getting there. "We can't let the Vizier find up in this town, we have to get a boat quickly." He shouted to Farah as he urged the camel on. **

**After thirty minutes of hard riding, Farah and the Prince abandoned the camels and raced through the back alleys of the town to the harbor. The Prince stopped panting and he held out this arm stopping Farah from going any farther. "What the matter?" She panted. The Prince looked up and the wall of the alley and to the roof up top that was about seven feet up. He moved back and ran up the wall and rebounded of landing on feet first on the roof. "I can't climb like you can." Farah said. The Prince stooped down. "Throw me the pack." He said and Farah threw it up and he caught it and then he went to him stomach and extending his hand to her. "Jump and grab my hand." He said. Farah looked around and took a deep breath and jump as high as she could as the Prince reached down for her.**

**He grabbed her hand and grunted pulling her up. With one final Farah and the Prince stood on the roof. The Prince looked back to the desert seeing the Vizier and all his entourage. "Damn it, we better move." He said and ran and jumped to the next roof ahead of them. Farah followed. It was much cooler being near the sea. The waves pushed and pulled off the shore below. The Prince spotted a crowded area near a small booth. "I think I found our boat." He said and jumped down off the low roof and into the shouting crowd. Prince reached behind searching for Farah's hand. He felt her take it. "Stay close to me." He whispered pushing his way up to the booth. **

"**Get out my way before I shoot you in the face!" Shouted a shorted balding, smelly, man to a young boy who cowered away. "We'd like a ticket!" The Prince called the fat sweating balding man turned his gaze to Farah and the Prince. He smiled. "Really, the price is twenty gold pieces." He smirked. "And maybe something as a tip." He said looking greedily to Farah. "She's my wife, good sir." The Prince said with much conviction. Farah moved a little closer to him. "M-my apologizes sir, please have the last two tickets for only ten gold pieces." The man said bowing nervously as Farah dung into their pack taking out the money and dumping it in the greedy man's hands. "Thank you, this way." He said over the shouts of the disappointed crowed that was beginning to break apart. The Prince looked ahead to the crowded boat feeling nervous. "Whatever you do, don't leave my side." The Prince whispered feeling Farah gripping his hand and looking around suspecting everyone and anyone.**

**The boat took about twenty minutes to leave the empty docks and it started to rain. It was a relief and a dread to most. The Prince sat on the side of the large boat with Farah who was standing with her arms folded, wet and shivering. "I-I c-can't b-believe I-It's r-raining." She shivered. 'Why do women continually complain?' The Prince thought rolling his eyes. He was wearing a black cloak that was somewhat shielding him from the sun. "A-and w-why d-did y-you t-tell that m-man I w-was y-your w-wife?" She shivered. "Unless you wanted to see him naked I think you should be thanking me." He answered standing up and walking over to Farah taking off his cloak and putting it around her. "T-thank y-you." She said in a low voice looking into his eyes. The Prince felt his heart speeding up as he looked into her brown eyes. "You're Welcome." He nodded and get back to his post and Farah pulled the cloak around her tighter.**

* * *

_By the end of the night the rain finally stopped and Farah changed into a white sari when dinner was being served. The Prince was still wearing his warriors' suit with his sword on his side looking around at anyone and everyone. "Would you stop looking so grave?" Farah sighed. "You never know what'll happen." He responded. "How about you can be on your guarding without actually showing it, you're scaring the children." She said. Farah saw the Prince roll his eyes and she secretly smiled to herself. "Come, let's get something to eat." She said heading toward the line. "No, you stay here I'll go." The Prince insisted. Farah didn't argue and walked to the side of the ship and sat down. Farah watched as the Prince got fruits and meats and drink being served. She watched him movement. Watching how he moved his arms and took long stride when he walked. How his chest moved up and down softly when he breathe. Farah looked away feeling embarrassed of her thought and looked out to the dark sea. They had such a long why to go._

"_Dinner is served." The Prince said walking forward her holding the filled tray. "We can't eat all of this." Farah said surprised at the amount piled on the tray. "I know, some we can add to our provisions when he leaves. I heard the captain say we'll be arriving at the next port in the morning or late afternoon. So then we can buy a ship and be on our way." He said quickly before biting into the flatbread. Farah reached for a grape and ate it in silence when she thought of something. "How are we going to buy a boat?" She asked. "Oh, I was thinking about selling you." He grinned teasingly. Farah felt her cheeks warm. "I'm so glad you can joke about something so serious." Farah frowned trying to seem mad. "But seriously, I'm pretty sure we can get a small boat for a few pieces of gold. It's a very poor harbor so they'll take anything." He said finishing off his bread._

"_How do you know that?" Farah asked. Prince shrugged. "My father." He answered and they both fell silent. Farah suddenly missed and worried about his Father. Was he healthy? Was he in battle with the Persian? She hoped not. She could tell that the Prince was as close to his Father as she was to hers. "Do you miss you father?" Farah asked softly. The Prince stopped eating and sighed. "Yes." He answered heavily. "You don't suppose that our families are fighting?" Farah asked taking another grape. "I don't think so; my father is a very reasonable man." The Prince said proudly._

_As the night went on Farah went to sleep wondering if they'd ever make it to the Island of time before the Vizier and if they did would they really have the strength to fight him since the journey was so long. _

* * *

**The morning came and the Prince watched as the sun rose revealing the small island ahead. He went over the plan in his head. Get a boat, go to the island of time, and stop the Vizier, save the world. Simple, wrong. The Prince sat on the railing edge of the boat as it swayed gently on the calm sea water. It felt to the Prince like the calm before the storm. Could he endanger Farah like this? Was he doing the right thing letting her? The Prince turned around and stood on the deck as the ship crew member rubbed the sleep from the eyes and headed to their posts. The Prince walked to the small wooden sliding door that led below deck. He walked down a small corridor passing a few waking passengers and went into a small room that was Farah and his for the duration of the trip. The Prince slowly opened the door and spotted Farah resting peacefully on the small cot.**

**The Prince's footsteps were light as he walked over to her. He was fascinated by her flawless beauty. He stooped down to her level and watched her for a moment. She was strong and brave. 'I'll protect you Farah. With my life, I will.' he vowed a promise. The Prince reached his to Farah cheek and she moaned softly in response. "Farah?" He said softly as he pulled his and away. Farah stirred in her bed and sighed opening her eyes looking in his. The Prince felt his heart jump. "We've arrived?' She asked sitting up as the Prince stood. "Not just yet but we will." He answered. "Oh." Farah sighed and reached for her medallion. "In about an hour we'll be there and once there was have to make haste." He added.**

"**I'll meet you on deck once you've readied yourself." The Prince said leaving the room and shutting the door behind. He sighed and walked back to the deck seeing that the land was fast approaching. Moments later Farah walked toward Prince in her red and gold two piece sari. She yawned. "Wow, I can see the Island." She said looking to the horizon. "I suggest you eat something." The Prince advised. Farah folded her arms. "And what about you?" She asked. "I ate already." The Prince smiled smugly. Farah rolled her eyes and turned to the small buffet across the deck with other passengers. The Prince watched Farah as she smiled and interacted with a young mother baby. He smiled seeing her gentleness toward the people.**

**He eyes turned to something far in the distant. It looked like a large ship. The Prince was struck with a realization. He rushed over to Farah and pulled her way from the delicious shining apple she was reaching for. "Look." The Prince whispered pointing beyond. "So, it's a ship." Farah shrugged. "It could be the Vizier." He said. Farah gasped but the Prince covered her mouth. "Shh." He hissed at her looking around making sure they weren't drawing attention. "Fwat do e do?" Farah muffled behind the Prince's hand. "What?" He said. Farah pointed her finger at his hand. "Oh, Sorry." He said quickly removing his hand. "I said what do we do?" She repeated. "I not exactly sure but once we get to the Island we have to get a boat and fast." He said turning his gaze to the ever approaching Island. "Hopefully we don't run into him just yet. Because if we don't we might not survive." He added gravely.**

* * *

Sorry for taking so long but I hope you all like it. And thanks so much for the support for this story but I'm sad to say I might to a little while for the next chapter. I'm having a little bit of writer-block so you should but it on a alert. But thank you for the reveiws and I look forward to hearing what you have to say about this chapter. Sorry for the Spelling and Grammar.

Peace.

Sakura123


	6. The Island of Time

**Love, War, and Time**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Island of Time**

* * *

**Once the boat finally docked on the small harbor of the Island. The Prince and Farah rushed off the boat with their provisions and what little money they had. The Prince looked around with caution hand on his Sword. Farah was right beside him keep her head down. "There's one." Farah pointed to small boat that looked to hold two people with it's large white mass and handle to steering easily through the waters. "It's Perfect. How if we could just haggle a price and then was can be on our way." He said quickly walking over to the man calling out to people to buy his boat. "Sir, would you and your lady be interested in this fine boat; plenty of storage and a small deck below." He offered. **

**"How much?" The Prince asked looking at the boat. "Five hundred gold pieces." The tall smelly man smiled. The Prince gave him a small smiled and turned around with Farah and then huddled up whispering to each other. "It's too much, we only have two hundred left." Farah sighed. "We have to trade him something along with the money." He said then they both turned back to the merchant who was still smiling. "How about two hundred gold piece and a item from us of your choose?" The Prince offered handing the man a bag of the gold. "Mmm, what about the sword and dagger?" The Merchant asked. "No." The Prince said almost defensively. The merchant looked to Farah. "The necklace?" He said looking hopeful. "No." Farah said defensively. "The Bow and arrows?"**

**The Prince didn't say anything when Farah turned to him. "Excuse us." Farah smiled and turned the Prince around. "Why didn't you say no?" She asked. The Prince stayed silent. "Well, answer." She commanded. "Just give it to him; we've wasted enough time with him." He spoke finally not looking at her. "Why is it that I have to give up my weapon and you don't?" She asked folding her arms. "Because I am a Prince, a warrior Prince at that and you're a Princess." He said smugly. "And what am I to protect myself with?" Farah frowned. "I have more weapons, small but they're sharp; so just give him your bow and arrows." The Prince answered looking annoyed. Farah huffed and they turned back to the still smiling merchant. "Fine." Farah said thought clenched teeth. "Ah, wonderful doing business with you." He smiled and he moved out of their way.**

**"Thank you for being so patient." The Prince said as he untied the boat and jumped on along with Farah. "Always a pleasure." The Merchant bowed. The Prince rushed over to the large mass as the boat floated out of the harbor and into the open waters. **

**The Prince tied a rope to the mass as the wind caught it helping the boat move along. "Do you need help?" Farah asked as the Prince grunted pulling the line into a tight knot. "No." He said as the mass flapped in the on going wind. He moved over to the steering rod that erected from the small boat and they were on their way. The Prince sighed a relief seeing the large Ship he assumed was the Vizier's ship about two hours from the harbor. "We made it." He sighed steering the boat out past a few fishing boats and into the open water. Farah took off her medallion and held it in the palm of her hand and it glowed. "If there is a good wind we'll be their before the Vizier." Farah smiled. The Prince felt his cheek warm seeing her relieved smile. **

**The course was set and the wind was true. The Island of Time was near. The Prince and Farah went below deck and looked around. It was small but there was some storage space and two small bunk like beds. "It's better then nothing." The Prince said looking around. "Ah!" Farah screamed in surprised as a large rat ran out from under the bed. The Prince grabbed the Dagger and threw it stabbing the rat. Farah sighed as the Prince walked past and held up the rat impaled on the dagger. "You don't like rats, Farah?" The Prince teased. Farah frowned folding her arms. "It surprised me." She protested. The Prince walked past her and she quickly moved out of the way and threw the rat off deck. "Take this." The Prince said kneeling down in his boot and taking out a long dagger with a grip handle. "Use this for protection. I highly doubt we'll head into any real danger." He said hand her the dagger.**

**The Prince watched Farah examine it. "It's perfectly handcrafted." She commented. "My Father gave it to me when I finished my training." The Prince said sitting on the deck and laying back looking to the blue sky. "What happened to your Mother?" Farah asked sitting down with him. "She died birthing me." He answered. "Have you any siblings?" She continued. "I eldest brother died in battle many years ago and my second eldest just died recently of illness." He answered. "I'm sorry." Farah said softly. "Have you not had to grieve for them?" **

**"I grieved for my Mother once I was old enough to understand but my brothers made me promise not to grieve for them, and I shall keep that promise." He answered sitting up and looking to Farah. "My mother died of illness as well; she taught me many things in my time with her. Before she passed she gave me this Medallion and told me of a man that told her about the Island of Time." She paused and looked to the Medallion. "She said the old wise man said whom so ever opens the sands of time must die." **

**"Then let's make sure we don't open it." The Prince joked lightly and Farah laughed a little. "Did this wise man describe the Empress of Time?" He asked. "My mother told me her name was Kaileena and that she was beautiful and fierce. Mother also told me that the wise man said she was the essence of time. But I don't understand how that can be." Farah answered. "The essence." The Prince repeated thoughtfully.**

* * *

_Farah sat on deck as the Prince was below deck she looked up to the starry night sky and then down to her Medallion that sparkled. The Island of Time was days away and the race to get there was on. Farah reached to her hip and took the dagger the Prince gave her from its sheath. It was light and very sharp. Farah was beginning to see the kinder side of the Prince of Persia. He treated her as an equal . . .sometimes, and respect as a women. Farah stood and went below deck and stopped at the door seeing the Prince wincing at a battle scar on his right biceps, his shirt was off and hanging on a small rope he put up blowing in the cool wind. "You're hurt." Farah said alarmed and rushed over to him. "It's nothing." The Prince said turning the other way. Farah stopped him and looked into his eyes for trust. He let her continue. "If you don't clean it, it'll get infected." She sighed and walked over to a bowl of clean water and she reached on the top bunk bed for the bag of their provisions._

_Farah took out a small pouch that had a power in it and sprinkled a pinch of it the water. The Prince didn't speak he just watched. Farah reached for a cloth and dipped it into the cool water and then cleans his wound. The Prince winced and Farah stopped and looked to him for a moment and then continued. "How'd you get this?" Farah asked. "It's old." He said not completely answering the question. Farah took another cloth wrapped it around him biceps. "Thank you." The Prince said looking to Farah. She nodded and looked to his other scars. Somewhat faded and other looked to leave a mark. _

_"What about this one?" Farah said running her finger along is chest to a large clean straight scar. Farah's cheek warmed at the feel of the Prince's skin beneath her finger. "Training. It was a trap and I didn't avoid it to well." He answered as he stood up. Farah looked to his back as he reached for his shirt from the rope. "What about this one?" Farah asked getting up and touching the right shoulder blade. The Prince stopped and turned his head to the side. "Arrow. The Point wasn't sharp but it pierced my skin." He answered. Farah moved away as he slipped on his blue shirt and then his armor and slung his sheath strap across his back. "Let's be careful on this mission." Farah said teasingly. "I'll do my best." He smiled to her. _

_The Prince went up the small stairs to the deck and she felt the boat shift as he steered it. Farah climbed the small latter to her small bunk cot and laid down gazing at the plain wooden ceiling. She closed her eyes and thought of the Prince. What was she going to do with him? Did he have what it takes to stop the Vizier and the Sands? It did not seem so. 'I have to do this on my own somehow.' She thought._

* * *

The Vizier sat in a small room below deck that was filled with his magic and things. He cursed as he looked to a bowl watching the Prince through it. He then stormed out of the room and went to the deck above. "They are already days ahead of us what is taking so long?" He shouted to on of the crew members. "M'lord, the winds are dying down." He answered nervously. "Damn winds." The Vizier cursed stamping his snake staff. "Their days ahead of us, they'll get to the Empress and stop me. You better find a way for us to move faster." He commanded. "Yes my lord Zurvan." He bowed. The Vizier went into a fit of coughing as the ship crew searched for a strong wind. The Vizier continued coughing. He reached into his robes and took out a white handkerchief and blood stained the white cloth. The Vizier wheezed. "I'm running out of time." He said to himself. He looked to the hourglass that was tied down on the deck.

He walked over to the glowing sands and touched the warm glass. "You'll be mine." He whispered to it. "I'll be the great god Zurvan and rule on high. And once so; I'll make sure that the Prince and Princess die painfully." He seethed.

* * *

**Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into a month. The Prince and Farah had been living off of their provisions and fish from the sea. Lots and lots of fish. Fish soup, cook fish, fish with hard bread. Fish, fish, fish! The Prince could see that Farah was getting annoyed with having to eat fish all the time. It was late at night after they had eaten. They spent their evenings talking about their home and their childhood and how bothersome sometimes it was being of royal blood. The Prince became to see the side of Farah that people so openly talking about. She was kind and gently. Smart and thoughtful. And she hardly snapped at him which made him feel much better. **

**Farah came up from the door looking worried. "What's the matter?" The Prince asked walking over to her. Farah left her Medallion out and it was blue. "Were here." She answered looking ahead. The Prince turned his gaze and looked to the dark land 500 yards away. It was hardly visible but it was there erecting from the darkness of the land. Farah smiled. "Finally." The Prince cheered and they hugged each other. The Prince lifted Farah and spun her arm and then put her done. "Were nearly there." He said letting go of Farah. "The Vizier must be leagues away." Farah sighed with relief. "Come we must ready." The Prince to Farah and the both rushed and to gather their things.**

**They quickly gathered their cloths, weapons, and what little provisions they had left from the long month. "We should rest we'll be their early morning." Farah suggested climbing into her cot on top. The Prince didn't argue and lay on his bed letting sleep take over. He had a dreamless sleep but he woke after a few hours. The sun beams peeked in from the small window behind them he sit up and lazily put his feet to the floor rubbing his eyes and stretching. "Farah?" He said and looked up seeing she wasn't their. The Prince got the Dagger of time and his sword and put it on him and rushed to the top deck seeing Farah looking to the horizon. The Island was there in front of them basking in the morning glow. The waves crashed onto the land turning into soft sea foam. The structure was worn and old with large plant life's peeking from large windows in the distant. **

**"I couldn't really sleep, my medallion glowed even brighter and then it stopped." Farah said to the Prince as he walked to her side. "There's the shore, are we ready?" He asked. Farah turned to him and nodded. They were silent as they searched each other eyes. The Prince finally looked away hearing something. "Do you hear that?" He asked. "Hear what?" Farah said. The Prince turned seeing a fiery ball fall from the sky. "Farah!" The Prince shouted and he pushed her off board and the ball slammed into the boat throwing the Prince off board.**

**The Prince's ear flooded with water as he looked around at the wreckage of the boat. He looked up and swarm to the surface grabbing holding the wooden plank. He flipped his wet hair from his face and frantically looked around. "Farah? Farah!" He yelled. He turned seeing Farah splashing in the water from burning wood. He dived and swam over to her. He took her waist and held her close to him. "What happened?" She said whipping the water from her face. "It's the Vizier." He said. "How?" Farah said unbelieving. "Hurray, we have to get to-"**

**BOOM!**

**Another firing ball crashed nearby throwing them away from each other. Then another and another. The Prince swallowed some water once he got to surface. "Farah!" He shouted seeing her floating on a piece of the shattered deck. "Farah, I'm coming!" He shouted and began swimming toward her as hard and fast as his body could possibly take him.**

**BOOM!**

**Another fire ball hit bring the Prince down into the waters and spitting him out sending him flying away from Farah and knocking him unconscious.**

* * *

"Ha, ha, I love it." The Vizier laughed seeing the broken ship sink. "Looks like we're the winner of this little race." He smiled to his crew. They cheered. "Stop that!" He growled and everyone went silent. "We may have won the battle but not the war; there's a chance they can still be alive so when get to the Island be on your guard. The Prince isn't without fighting skills nor the Princess. You are to retrieve the Dagger of Time kill them if you must but I'd prefer it if you didn't I wanted to see how the Dahaka fairs with them." He grinned.

"Yes Lord Zurvan." They choired.

* * *

_The Princess felt a searing pain in the left arm as she can to. She looked around expecting to the Prince but he was nowhere in sight. "Ow." She moaned as she sat up looking to her arm. It was gashed, but not to badly. Pieces of wood erected from her arm. She sat up and slowly and carefully took out the pieces of wood wincing. "Damn you Vizier." She cursed and she stood up looking around. She was on the shore of the Island of time. "I might as well hurray to the palace and find her before he does." She said to herself._

* * *

**The Prince lay on the shore with the waves lapping at his legs. He groaned as his fingers laced into the moist sand at he pushed himself up. "Farah?" He managed to say. He looked around seeing he was near the old palace. The Prince inspected himself for a moment. Head, legs, arms, check. He looked to his armor that was dented from the landing saving him from a few crushed ribs. He removed his armor and threw in to the side and stood up. The Dagger of time was still safely in its sheath along with his broad sword. "Farah, I'll find you." **

**The Prince ran down up the shore and into a small island oasis and turned toward the mountain to the grand stone palace. He ran across a craggy old marble bridge and into a small harbor to where the boat must have went. He walked up the stairs smelling the years of moss and possible mold. He stopped seeing a black door with a rusted knob. The Prince took out his sword and slashed the door into rotten wooden splinters. He stepped thought and followed a dusty spiraling staircase. He kept his sword at the ready he hurried up the stairs. His feet padded the cobblestone on the stairs echoing though the small area. The Prince finally got to the hand and sighed looking down. 'That was a lot of stairs.' He thought and then walked down a small hall way that was dark with old burnt out torches as red carpet. **

**He walked from a moment then stopped at another door that was open this time and slipped though it. He marveled at the sight of the dark stone palace with a long bridge of stairs heading for an entrance. Every five stairs their was a flag beacon and the flag were red like the carpet. And at the entrance of the palace on either side of the door were two large red banners with a black crest that he didn't recognize. **

**The Prince stepped forward and looked around walking slowly to the door. 'Amazing' He thought as he past the first red flag beacon on the stair bridge. He looked down seeing a roaring sea crashing on the side of the chasm. He continued on the slanted stairs to the large think wooden door. He moved forward and pushed the creaking door open. He stood in a large hall that must have been the throne room with the large with the large stone seat draped in cloth at the foot of the room. "Farah?" He called his voice softly bouncing off the walls. No answer. The Prince sighed and a gust of wind push thought the door ruffling his blue shirt and kicking up the bust about the room. **

**The Prince looked back for a moment and walked in.**

* * *

_Farah was bleeding as she walked on the craggy bridge to the small harbor and she smelled the moss and mold and nearly gagged. "Oh, that smell." She groaned and stopped at the door seeing it was shattered. She looked down at the marks. "Prince?" She called and then ran through the door and up the stairs tripping on a few on her way up. She winced but continued more carefully up the stairs. She had been on the beach for twenty minutes and it took her too long to find the palace entrance. Farah finally got top of the stairs and looked around at the busty hallway. She didn't hesitate to move forward seeing the opened door. She went through and gasped at the beautiful sight. It was alluring and mystifying. Farah hurried up the stairs and then stopped looking down below at the chasm of roaring waters. 'I have to be careful.' She thought as she ran past the beacon and up to the top of the stairs. The door of the palace was opened. Farah stopped and put her back to the door. She took out the dagger the Prince gave her and snuck slowly to the edge. She turned sharply and stood ready to fight but no one was there. Farah walked in still holding the dagger ready. The door was old and was being invaded by green plant life that spirals around the marble columns that stood up tall supporting the large stain glass ceiling. "Prince?" Farah called. "Farah?" His voice responded. "Where are you?" The Prince called. "I'm here, I'm down here." Farah called looking around for him with a smile. She had never felt so relived to hear his voice._

_Farah heard footsteps and the Prince appeared from a door way. Farah ran over to him and threw her arms around her. She sighed. "I thought I'd never find you." She said pulling away. "Your hurt." The Prince noticed looking to her arm. "It happened once the ship went down." She said wincing when the Prince touched it gently. "Come we have to clean it. All that sea water might infect it." He said taking Farah's hand and leading her out the throne room. "What happened to you?" She asked. "I awoke on the shore and I came here. I thought I'd find you here since it was where we were both going." He answered and stopped at a small water fountain. Farah put her arm over the water and winced at the stinging pain. The Prince took off his shirt and torn the bottom of it off. "It doesn't look too bad. It'll heal clean." He said as he wrapped the cloth around it. "How do you know that?" Farah winced as he tied the makeshift bandage. _

_"Believe me I know." He said with an assuring look. "So what do we do now?" Farah asked. _

_"You leave." _

_The Prince turned around and took out his sword and the Dagger of time. The Voice was melodic and haunting. The body of the voice stepped out the shadows revealing herself. She wore a revealing red attire, with her long black flowing hair dancing in the soft breeze that floated in the room. Her eyes were brown and her face was decorated with red eye make-up and red lips. Farah frowned seeing the looked on the Prince's face._

_"You do not belong here." The Women continued. "Are you the Empress of Time?" Farah asked boldly stepping forward. "Yes, Princess." She answered looking to her with a sense of curiosity. "That Medallion, where did you get it?" The Empress asked. Farah took a step back defensively and held the Medallion tight in her hand. "Are you Kaileena?" The Prince finally spoke. "Yes." She answered. "You have to come with us. There is a man coming to kill you." The Prince said advancing forward. "Try as you might Prince of Persia but you will not change the time line." She said slowly moving away from him. "What?" He said confused. _

_"Ah, I see you've escaped."_

_Farah and the Prince turned around quickly seeing the Vizier and a small group of me. "This well save me some time." He grinned. Farah backed away toward the Prince. She felt his hand on her waist pulling her away from the Vizier and his small company of men. Kaileena looked to the Viziers staff. "I see your line is coming to an end." Kaileena said calmly. Farah saw the Vizier frown at her comment. "You'd best make this easy for us both, Empress. Give me the dagger." Commanded the Vizier as he move over to him. "No." The Prince said gripped the daggers handle. "There is no sense in resisting me, you'll lose." He grinned even wider lean on his staff. Kaileena waved her name and a cloud of smoke appeared blinding the Vizier and his company. Farah reached over to the Prince's hand and held tight. _

_"Come with me." Kaileena said and the took the Prince's hand and they ran._

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Peace**

**Sakura123**


	7. The Empress and the Mask of the Wraith

**Love, War, and Time**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Empress and the Mask of the Wraith**

* * *

**  
Kaileena, Farah, and the Prince rushed done a dark corridor and through a hidden door. The Prince held Farah's hand tight as they ran though the door. "Where are you taking us?" The Prince panted as Kaileena stopped in the dark musty hall. "This is the servant's passages. They won't find us here for long." She answered opening a wooden door. "But it'll only be a matter of time before they do find us." Farah spat panting. "Would you rather be killed now or later?" Kaileena asked. "I'd prefer later, thank you." The Prince said raising his hand. Farah frowned and sat down on the floor catching her breath. **

"Now do you understand?" The Prince said to the Empress. "No, I have done nothing but live here peacefully." She protested lightly. "It's not about living peacefully," Farah said looking up to her. "It's about the Vizier killing you."

"Calm yourself Princess, it wouldn't hurt if you'd explain yourselves." Kaileena said back to Farah. Farah frowned and looked away. "The Vizier wants you, Empress, dead and in doing so become a God." The Prince explained quickly. Kaileena was silent. Farah groaned and got up. "We have to hurray and get you out of here." She said folding her arms. "And where will we go?" Kaileena asked. "We could make our way to Azad." The Prince suggested unsure.

"Azad?" Farah said looking at him unbelievingly. "Are you mad?"

"Well, If you have a better Idea then lets hear it, Farah." The Prince said back with a slight sarcastic tone.

"I think we should stay and fight."

"Oh, so the peacemaker wants to fight. With what?! We haven't the weapons or numbers for a battle."

"I didn't say anything about a battle. All I'm saying is that we should kill the Vizier while we are still here."

"It's not that simple, his got guards and-"

"SLIENCE!" Kaileena ordered firmly. Farah and The Prince frowned and looked away from each other. "I propose we ponder on this silently and when you have an agreeable Idea speak it and one on is to interrupt. Now sit." She said walking over to the small window ledge and sitting down. The Prince sat where he stood but with his back to Farah. Farah walked across the room away from both the Prince and Kaileena.

* * *

The Vizier sat on the throne looking at his men gathering their weapons with a book in his hand. "What are you reading My Lord?" The Vizier's servant asked while holding a feathered staff fanning his master. "I read that the Island of Time is meant for death and the Dahaka and that the throne had a switch that would activate death traps." The Vizier explained annoyed as he lifted a cloth on the arm of the Throne chair. "Ah, here you are." The Vizier grinned and pushed a square piece that erected off the arm down. A soft rumbling shook underneath the evil clique surprising them. 

The Vizier smiled and stood up. "Listen up men!" He called to attention and they all looked his way. "I have set traps for out little guest so remember to use the back ways as often as possible. I can't have you idiots getting killed." He announced and they all bowed and head off. "You men come with me, I have to put the hourglass someplace safe until I get my hands on the Dagger and the Empress."

* * *

Farah was silent in her corner of the room thinking of their next move and oddly enough of the Prince and Kaileena. What was so great about her? So what she was the Empress of time. Farah sighed and looked to the Prince who was sitting down with his eyes closed meditating and the Empress stood where she was with her painted eyes closed. Suddenly Farah felt the ground beneath her shake.

"Did you feel that?" The Prince spoke opening his eyes looking from Kaileena to Farah. "Yes." Farah answered. Farah stood up and then the floor began to creek and shift. "Farah!" The Prince ran over to her and then she fell. Farah felt the Prince's hands grip hers as he grunted trying to keep her from falling.

"Oh, don't you drop me." Farah breathed in fear of fall into the dark hole beneath her. The Prince felt something prick his arms and then he looked to the sides of the neat square whole seeing sharp poles slowly moving out. "Ah." The Prince winced in pain lightly. "I can't hold on." Farah said trying to grip harder. "Don't worry I've got you." The Prince grunted. Kaileena came over and took Farah's arm wincing at the spikes grinding slowly across her skin. "The Vizier has set the death traps around the palace." She said trying to pull. Farah looked down and then back up went a trickle of blood dripped on her face. "You can." Farah said calmly. "What?" The Prince grunted. Kaileena pulled away in pain at the spikes nearly cover the square. "Let me go." She said. "No." The Prince answered. "I'll be fine." Farah lessening her grip on him. The Prince was being pulled forward a little at her weight. "Just let me go, I'll be all right." She said softly looking into his eyes. The Prince looked back with determination. "You better be when I find you." He said loosening his grip on her. "I'll see you." She said and the Prince let her go. "Farah!" He called.

Farah slid down on a cool smooth slid and then she was dropped in a dark smelly room. She moaned as she began to feel the pain from the drop. "Farah!" She heard the Prince call her. Farah coughed and stood up looking around. The room was dark with musty smell. Farah looked to her arm seeing the blue makeshift bandage turning a dark maroon color from her blood. She put her hand out and walked slowly unsure of where to go. Suddenly her hand touched a wall and she turned, keeping her hand on the wall, and walking along it. She stopped feeling a cool metal. 'A dudgeon?' She thought and patted around the door for a knob. She took hold of a rusty handle and pushed the door open.

* * *

The Prince pounded his fist furiously on the hard stone floor. The square that led to the hole Farah fell down was covered with a spikes. "Damn." The Prince swore and stood up looking to Kaileena. "Where did she go?" He asked her. "She is most likely in the lowest part of the island but you needn't worry. There are traps but not as many and they can be easily avoided." She explained. "I shouldn't have let her go." The Prince smoothing his hair away from his face looking worried and angry with himself.  
"Your heart beats strong for her." Kaileena said softly. The Prince gave her a puzzling look. "Come, we must hurray and find her before the Vizier does. If what you say is true he'll be looking for her and that Medallion."

The Prince and the Empress ran out of the room and into a hall way that seemed to have gone though the transformation of dirty hall way to deathly avenue. "Oh on." The Prince sighed looking to the seven foot pillar of spikes going left and right quickly on a track. "We can make it." Kaileena encouraged. The Prince and Kaileena stepped forward to the rapidly moving spiked pillar and stood.

"Use the dagger to slow time down." The Empress instructed. The Prince took the Dagger out of the small sheath on his hip and examined it. "How?" He asked looking to her. "Just the tap on the reactor." She said and took the Prince hand. The Prince took a breath and tapped a small makeshift button and the pillar slowed as stepped forward.

The Prince could hear the slow grinding of the spiked pillar on the track and he could see a small fly buzzing slowly over the Empress's head. They stepped forward and past the pillar with no trouble. The Prince pushed the button again and they were on the other side. "How--wha . .? Huh?" The Prince stammered looking to the Dagger. "Is it not called the Dagger of Time?" The Empress asked. The Prince wasn't listening and he pushed the dagger again and it went back. "Is it not called the Dagger of Time?" She asked again. The Prince's eyebrow went up in interest. He went back again and tapped the dagger slowing down the Empress's words. "Is iittt nnoott caaalleedd thhee DDDaagggeer ooff TTTimme?" Kaileena said slowly. The Prince stopped and laughed. "Yes it is." He answered as they moved forward.

* * *

Farah was panting walking up steep stairs leading to Allah knows where. Farah stopped and swallowed and whipped the perspiration off her forehead. "So many stairs." Farah said out loud as she stood for a moment then continued to walk up.  
The climb continued for another twenty minutes, She was getting use to the mold smell but then she bumped into a door. "Ow." Farah exclaimed rubbing her forehead. She blinked and stood trying to get her bearings. She then put her hand to a steel door and pushed. It didn't move. Farah sighed and looked to her wounded arm. It was starting to sting. "I can do this." She thought out loud.

She sighed and then began pushing the steel door harder, straining at it's seal. She heard a hissing and grinding sound. Farah paused for a moment and then pushed again and a crack formed revealing light. Farah stopped panting and then she slipped though the crack.

"Well, well, well." A voice said behind Farah.

Farah took out her dagger and turned around standing firm and ready to fight. "Isn't it the lovely Princess of India." The Vizier chuckled slowly. The room was neat and cleaned. There was a queen sized bed with fancy lace and the large marbled shining floor. The Hourglass sat in the middle of the floor glowing warming. The Vizier's men stood around the Hourglass with their blades drawn. "Do you really think that you can fight my men?" The Vizier continued cockily. "What make's you think I can't?" Farah shot back tightening her grip on her dagger.

"Ah, we shall see my dear." The Vizier smirked and waved his hand. The Seven large men charged after her. Farah kicked the first man and punched the second. The Third held out his staff and Farah gracefully spun around and cut his biceps. The fourth one grabbed Farah. She grunted against his strength and stopped for a second and put her arms up slipping out his grip and landing in a split. She rolled and kicked the Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh man but the first one got back up and punched Farah in the back making her stumble forward. Farah grunted as she flipped back up and kicked the second man in the head then stabbing him in the arm. The man grunted and fell and Farah was then tackled from behind knocking her down. The weight was crushing and painful on her arm. Farah tried to push the man off her but another piled on her. "Ahh!" Farah screamed in pain. "Enough!" The Vizier shouted. The men got off Farah and stood her up holding her tight and firm. "Don't think," Farah panted with anger. "that you have beaten us." She finished.

The Vizier walked over to her and smiled. "Well, if I'd have known you were so," The Vizier paused looking to Farah's breast and tone stomach. "Interesting, I would have taken you myself. That's a wonderful thought; I'll make you my goddess." He smiled greedily. "As if I would ever you bastard." Farah hissed. "Oh you will." The Vizier smiled. "You will.

* * *

The Prince and the Empress stopped outside in a large balcony that connected to another room. The Prince walked to the edge and looked out before him. "Magnificent, isn't it?" The Empress said beside him. "This palace is so large. I don't see how we'll find Farah." He said hopelessly looking down to his hands. Kaileena lifted her hand to the Prince's chin and lift it. "Don't look down Prince, there well always be hope. Now come; our best bet would be the lower levels." She said moving toward the door with the Prince behind her.

She was right, the Prince thought. He couldn't give up hope. He would find Farah and stop the Vizier and be home with his Father once more. The room they entered was small and dark with the usual musty smell, it seemed like the empty rooms were all rotting away slowly.

"This way, we are close we just have to take these stairs to get to the lower levels." Kaileena said advancing down the stairs gracefully. "I'll go ahead." The Prince rushed down the stairs with his weapon drawn.

"Be careful, traps are everywhere." Kaileena warned. The Prince stopped and heard something like a grinding stone. "'Kaileena!" The Prince called running back up the stairs then he slipped and fell and began sliding down the stairs that smoothed into a slide of possible death. "AHH!" The Empress screamed in surprise as she slid down past him. The Prince grunted and grabbed Kaileena by her hand and took his sword and drove it into the stone stopped them. The Prince grunted as he adjusted his strong fingers around her hand. "There's a wave of spikes coming, we can't stay here." The Empress said. The Prince looked up and saw the faint light from the corridor reflecting off the sharp pointy objects going up and down on the slanted ramp. "Ah!" The Prince grunted. "Let me go, I know where I am." She said. "What? You can't be serious." The Prince said breathlessly. "I am. I know how this is going to end." She said letting go him. The Prince stared into her eyes and he slowly let her slip out of his hands. "I'll find you." He said and then let go. Kaileena slid down and the Prince looked away to the wave of sharp metal spikes coming his way. "I had better not regret this." He side pulling his sword out. The Prince slide down the slope praying to make it somewhere before the spikes impaled him. The Prince suddenly fell and landed in with a small splash. The Prince looked around the room seeing it was small and the floor was covered in one inch of water. The Prince looked around expecting to see Kaileena but there was just a door. He advanced to the door with his weapon still in his hand.

He opened the door and then stopped at the threshold looking at a podium that was illuminated by a beam of light and something small and dark was placed on the mound. He looked to the podium and walked slowly putting away his sword advancing to the illuminated podium. Upon the podium was a black mask. "A mask?" The Prince said out loud with curiosity. 'yes it's a mask you moron!'

The Prince was startled by the voice and looked around. "Where are you? Show yourself." He said. "I'm in front of you, I have seen that woman being dragged away."

"Farah? You saw her, where are you?" The Prince looking around him feeling more and more desperate to find her. "I'm trapped." The Voice answered. "How can I get you out?" The Prince asked as he stopping looking around for the body to the voice he was hearing. "Put on the mask, that's the key. It'll also give you great powers." The Voice sounded low and alluring. The Prince looked to the mask and stared for a moment. "What kind of mask is this?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter, put it on. Farah could be killed by now!"

The Prince walked nearer to the mask and lifted it examining it's ruff wooden texture. "Just put it on." The disembodied voice urged slowly. The Prince lifted the mask to his face. "Go on, your almost there." The Voice whispered now. The Prince put the mask to his face and blinked though the eye holes. He felt something tugging at his body. "What's happening?" The Prince groaned in pain.

The sound of foot steps brought the Prince out of that trance and he ripped the mask off throwing it. The voice was gone. Had he been tricked? The Prince ran back to the door and continued to look for a way to find Farah.

* * *

Farah as sitting in the same room with the hourglass with the Vizier who was watching her with interest. The Guards were outside the door keeping watch. Farah sat on the bed looking the other way. "I'm so glad your being so good." The Vizier teased as he got up and walked over to Farah. "I wouldn't be so good if I wasn't bound." Farah frowned looking to him as he sat down beside her. "Ah, such fire." The Vizier whispered as her touch her warm soft cheek. Farah winced at his touch. "Don't be afraid, Princess; you'll think me for this one day when you are my queen." He said with a smile.

Farah turned to the Vizier and spat in his face with a frown. The Vizier frowned and took out a handkerchief. "I'll never marry you." She seethed. The Vizier chuckled. "We'll see about that." He said and crashed his cold ruff lips on the bounded princess. Farah struggled feeling the Vizier hand touch her thigh. She screamed in his lips feeling his hand moving up slowly. "So ripe." He whispered greedily. Then a knock came to the door. The Vizier stopped stood up pushing Farah on the bed and walking over to the door to answer it. Farah lay on the bed feeling relieved and horrified. 'Please Prince where are you.' She thought pleading.

"My Lord, we have recovered the Empress of Time." A guard informed the Vizier. "Ah, wonderful news. Send her in." He smiled closing the door and looking to Farah. "It's only a matter of time before I have the Dagger and everything I want. After that I'm going to take of the Palace of Azad. That'll make a fine palace. Wouldn't you say so and then I'll take over Babylon." He grinned rubbing his hands together as the doors opened again with the Empress came in looking calm and content as she was pushed into the room. "Ah, Empress so glad to see you have finally come to me." The Vizier smiled.

"Believe me if I had a choice." Kaileena muttered with a sigh. "Please why don't you sit with your friend. I assume you are acquainted. I'll be back soon once I've found the Prince, so please relax." He said snaking out the room with a confident smile. The Door shut and Farah struggled to sit up. "Is he still alive?" Farah asked hurriedly. "Yes." The Empress answered turning to Farah.

Farah heaved a sighed of relief. "Hurry I have a small dagger in a hidden pocket on my skirt do you think you can reach it?" Farah said seeing that the Empresses hands were bound in front of her and not behind her like Farah's. "I believe so." Kaileena answered and walked over to Farah as she turned so that the Empress could reach into the pocket.

Kaileena struggled for a moment and then she grasped the small knife. "I've got it." She sighed and then looked to the door making sure that the guards weren't listening. Kaileena handed Farah the knife and she began cutting the ropes around Kaileena wrists. The ropes broke falling to the floor and Kaileena quickly untied Farah. "You must hurray and find the Prince." She said looking to the door for a moment. Farah stood and rubbed her wrists looking to Kaileena confused. "Me? I thought we were leaving together." Farah said. Kaileena shock her head. "No, my place is here. You are his light you have to stay with him." Kaileena said knowingly. "What are you talking about?" Farah asked with a confused expression on her face. "You'll understand in time; but you must hurray. He'll be in the lower parts of the palace, take this secret passage and follow the stairs to the bottom you'll meet him there." Kaileena instructed.

"What secret passage way?" Farah said looking around. Kaileena took Farah by her unwounded arm and left her to a small dried plant and pulled it back revealing a stair well leading down in the floor. "I can't leave you here. They will kill you." Farah said after she stood a few steps. "No worries princess, they can't kill me without the Dagger you must hurray." She urged. Farah took one more look at the glowing hourglass and then ducked down into the stairs well. She hoped that Kaileena knew what she was doing.

The stair well was musty as if the air hadn't been stirred for years. The stone that made the tunnel glowed a soft blue as she went down quickly. Her fear was mounting not only for herself but for the Prince. He was alone and the Vizier has an army looking for them; she had to go down there quickly.

* * *

The Prince ran and jumped onto a pillar climbed up and jumped onto a ledge. He was looking to the stained glass ceiling. He was getting close but he was also becoming fatigued all this running from the Vizier's men was wearing him down. He laid on his back panting.

"Why did you stop?"

It was that voice again. "Who are you?" The Prince said looking around. "Just my luck; I picked an idiot." The Voice sighed wearily. "Excuse me?" The Prince said looking around. "I AM YOU! Is that clear enough. I'm inside you I know everything about you." The Voice said with a tone of smugness. "What are you talking about?" The Prince said. "Shut up, someone is coming." The voice snapped and The Prince fell silent hearing a grinding sound behind him. The Prince stood and drew his sword as the wall slide open. And to his surprise Farah stepped out looking panic but once she saw the Prince faces she was relieved.

"Farah." The Prince said relieved sheathing his sword and embracing Farah who seemed to be shaking. "Well, well, well, looky what we have here. I guess my pick was so unfortunate." The voice chuckled. The Prince ignored the voice and embraced Farah tighter feeling her shaking subside. "Are you alright?" He asked letting go of her examining her arm. She didn't answer for a moment she sighed. "I was looking for you and then the vizier caught me and he tried to . . ." Farah trailed off. The Prince embraced her again and frowned. "That bastard." The Prince hissed under his breath. "They have Kaileena as well." Farah added.

"How did you escape?" The Prince asked smoothing her ruffled hair from her face. "Kaileena set me free she told me to find you and leave the palace and the Vizier intends on going to Azad and using the palace and then going to Babylon." She said quickly. "Azad? Babylon? What else can he be planning?" The Prince sighed feeling lost. "I don't know but we have to get out of here." The Princess urged. "We can't leave Kaileena." He added. "She told me that she can't be killed unless it's with the Dagger since you have it you have to destroy it someplace else." Farah said quickly.

"You can't really think you can destroy the dagger of time someplace else can you. Only the empress can do it." The voice explained. "But only the Empress can destroy the dagger, we have to save her or else we'll never to free." The Prince added. Farah sighed and nodded looking down. "Come we must hurray, there'll be heading for the roof of the palace."

"But how do we get there?" The Prince asked. "You really are hopeless without me, follow my instructions and you'll be there in no time." The Voice said with a sigh. "Follow me." The Prince said taking Farah's hand and rushing up a small flight of stairs that would lead to their destination.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update, I've still been having some writer block and then I got busy with some other stuff. I hope you all will like this chapter. I worked really hard on it. And thanks for all the support and reviews.

Peace

Sakura123 


	8. Unleashed

**Love, War, and Time**

* * *

Chapter 8: Unleashed

* * *

**The Prince and Farah ran though small corridors, gates with levers, booby trap staircases, and secret passages. It was night outside and they had been running all day. "Please," Farah panted. "Stop . . .I can't run any more." she heaved. The Prince stopped and turned to Farah. "We haven't time to waste." The Prince panted. Farah swallowed shaking her head and she sat down on a stone bench clutching her cramping stomach. "Farah we have to hurray." The Prince said taking her hand and pulling her up. "No, just a moment." She panted. The Prince sighed and sat down beside her. "_We're wasting time here_." The disembodied voice hissed. "Shut up." The Prince said out loud.**

"**What?" Farah said looking to the Prince as her breathing became a little slower. "I mean, how are you feeling?" He asked quickly. "I'll be fine in a minute, I just needed a chance to catch me breath." She sighed leaning back on the stone pillar behind her.**

"_**So what's the deal with the girl?"**_** The Voice asked. The Prince ignored him waiting for Farah to catch her breath. "**_**Well if your not going to doing anything with her do you mind if I have her?**_**" The Voice taunted. "Be quiet." The Prince muttered to the voice and stood up. "Are you ready?" He asked. Farah sighed and nodded. "I hope we're not too late." Farah said as they sprinted off into a ran again and went up a flight of stairs. "How do you know where your going?" Farah asked.**

"**Um . . . .I just do?" He answered unsure of himself. He stopped at a door and opened it a little peering through. "I think this is it." The Prince said opening it wider and stepping in with Farah behind him. A strong breeze blew past them as the night sky reflected off Farah's golden bracelets. "We're on the roof." The Prince announced. The Prince turned his head seeing Kaileena bound on a stone with her arms above her head.**

"**Kaileena!" The Prince called and jumped over the steel railing and ran toward her. Farah went after him and then a whip that was actually a blade wrapped around the Prince's arm digging into his flesh. "Ahhh!" The Prince cried in pain as it was pulled. "Prince!" Farah cried and ran over to him when a women in a purple body suit and horned mask jumped down chuckling. "We don't want you spoiling the party just yet." The woman rasped as a large stumpy man with a battle ax grabbed Farah. "Let them go." The Prince seethed. **

"**Your in no position to be giving orders your Grace." The Vizier slinked out from behind the stone with a grin. "I see my future queen has come back to me, so pleasant of you to bring a guest." The Vizier added. The Prince frowned at the Vizier from behind his black curtains of his hair. "Now since we're all here I suggest we get to business." The Vizier said with a sigh and he gestured to his right where the hourglass. The Glow made everything almost a golden yellow. "Bring him here my dear." The Vizier said gesturing to the hourglass. The masked horned woman pulled at the dagger tail blade ripping his flesh even more as blood began to drip from his arm. The Prince stood reluctantly and looked to Farah then Kaileena.**

"**Now open the sands." The Vizier commanded once the Prince stood at the Hourglass. "No, you ca-" Farah stopped mid-sentence feeling the sharp war ax blade brush against her skin. "How about this: open the Hourglass and I'll spare your lovers life." The Vizier offered. "No, Prince don't do it." Farah grunted against the strong man arms. The Prince took the dagger out of his sheath and held it looking to the glowing sands inside it. "Time is running out." The Vizier whispered.**

"**Prince," Kaileena spoke finally. The Prince turned to her. "I have seen the time line; and yours holds the most promise. Do you believe Prince?" She said softly. The Prince looked into the mysterious eyes of the Empress and felt like she was trying to tell him something. The Prince turned his gaze away from Kaileena and then to Farah who's eyes were full of pleading and fear. The Prince turned back to the Hourglass and held the dagger up to the insert and put the dagger slowly in. He paused and looked back to Farah and gave her a reassuring nod and pushed the dagger inside it and moments later the sand spilled from the bottom misting the air. The Vizier speeded over surprising the Prince and knocking him to his wounded arm that the woman continued to pulled. The Vizier chanted in a language he had never heard of and it seemed to activate the sands that spiraled and glowed. **

"**Kaileena!" The Prince called when the Vizier took the Dagger out of the insert and walked over to Kaileena. "Nooo!" Farah shouted and elbowed the stumpy man and ran out of his grasp toward the Prince. "So long my dear." The Vizier laughed evilly. "Nooo!" The Prince shouted trying to get up but the masked horned woman pulled at his arm. Farah jumped up and tackled the woman but came too late as the Dagger of time pierced though the flesh of the Empress. Kaileena gasped in pain and the evaporated into the same glowing sands.**

**Farah kicked the horned woman who was screaming and writhing as the sands began to transform her. "And I will be IMMORTAL!" The Vizier shouted in triumph as he drove the dagger into his belly. The sands began to creep up the dagger tail whip. The Prince gritted his teeth trying to break it before it was too late. The sands touched his arm and it finally broke. The Prince felt the sting of the sand entering him. "Hurray Farah get the dagger." He called. Farah turned to seeing the Vizier slump over and begin to glow that same golden color. Farah ran over to the Dagger and turned back to the Prince and gave him the Dagger. Farah ran over and helped the Prince up as they ran away from the Hourglass. The Vizier shouted and when Farah and the Prince looked back and the Vizier was a glowing golden monster that hovered over the ground with a hard shell like armor. "All Hail Zurvan!" A guard said before he was over taken by the sands powers.**

"**What is he?" Farah said jumping over a body looking behind her. "I don't want to find out." The Prince said as they got back to the stair well but The Vizier or Zurvan blocked their way. "Going somewhere?" He laughed. The Prince drew his sword and the Dagger. The Prince stole a quick look at the sands. Two sands were left. "What do we do?" Farah whispered to the Prince. The Prince looked down to Farah chest at the Medallion that was glowing brighter. "Hold onto me." The Prince whispered and tapped the Dagger slowing down time. The Prince and Farah hushed under Zurvan down the stair well and after 30 seconds they we're on the landing. Farah looked around. "How did we get here?" She said baffled. "No time to explain we have to get out of here." The Prince said and they began running. **

**The Prince and Farah ran down a flight of stairs and turned into a corridor that had to sand monsters in the hall. "I'll take care of this." The Prince said and ran toward the monster. He jumped over on and blocked at the second monster attacked he then struck with his leg and kicked him away. "Prince, Fight with the dagger." Farah called. The Prince flipped backward and began fighting the sand monsters together. He knocked one down and cartwheel and back-flipped over to him. "Take his sand, finish him." Farah instructed.**

**The Prince stabbed the monster that was on the floor in the back and he screamed and writhed as he began to dissolve in the glowing sand that went into the dagger. "Behind you." Farah cried and The Prince whipped around and blocked just in time. The Prince moved the dagger up and retrieved the sands. The Prince bent down and picked up a bow and arrow and threw them to Farah who came running over. "Come, we must hurray." The Prince said as the sprinted off into another run.**

**Farah tripped and scrambled back up then stopped. "Scarabs!" She called and took out her bow and arrow and aims at the large bugs. The Prince attacked them head on while Farah fired her arrows. The Prince cut the last Scarab that dissolved into sand. "Hurray!" The Prince said as the ran down the stairs and through a corridor. "Watch out for spikes." The Prince said as he ran across the wall and Farah gracefully jumped over them. They went though another door and stopped. It was a large court yard that had fallen apart and not stood as a large rock in the middle of a raging ocean. The Prince and Farah ran and together jumped onto the large platform and stopped seeing the ground quaking and something rumbling in the distant. "_What the hell is that?"_ The Voice spoke finally. The Prince turned slowly and gripped his sword. Farah held her breath and the wall that they came though exploded into dust and ruble and there stood a huge black figure.**

**A black mist danced around it, the horns on it's head made the Prince's blood run cold with it's piercing yellow eyes. It's hands were clawed and it's body unnaturally strong and armored. "Run." Farah said softly backing away. The Prince went with her. "it's the Dahaka RUN!!!" She screamed and the Prince and Farah turned around and ran like hell to the ledge that was across from the. "Oh Allah!" Farah whimpered. The Prince ran faster then her and jumped to the ledge and climbed up and stopped and turned. "Farah, hurray." The Prince called looking to the Dahaka running toward her. Farah looked back and screamed as she jumped to the ledge and barely grabbed hold of the ledge.**

**The Prince expertly put his sword and Dagger back into the sheath and grabbed hold of Farah. "Pull me up!" She screamed looking back to the Dahaka as he rushed over to them. The Prince pulled Farah up just in time and they ran. "That's the Dahaka?" The Prince said as they ran down a flight of stairs. Farah didn't answer with the apparent looked of fear on her face stopping her from answering. The Prince and Farah excited the palace and down the stairs that led to the main throne room and to the dock area. They ran over the door the Prince broke down and then to the water. "We can head to the forest." The Prince panted as they ran over bridge leading them to their destination. The Prince and Farah ran into the forest and saw a willow that was coming up from the ground making a little hole. "There." The Prince cried. He and Farah slid under the tree and stopped panting. Farah put her head to the dirty wall and her hand to her face and started sobbing.**

**The Prince looked over to her and put his arms around her pulling her closer to him. "We're too late." She sobbed pounding her fist on his chest. The Prince couldn't feel the pain of the attacks. "Why? Why did you do it?" She sobbed. "We still have time." The Prince said pulling Farah away from him looking to her tear stained face. "We can still go to the Palace of Azad and stop him there." He said confidently. "How can we stop him; his immoral." Farah said hopelessly. The Prince looked into Farah's brown eye and whipped the tears from her cheeks. "We'll find a way." He said and took the dagger out. "But we have to put some ground behind us. The Dahaka is free and if what you said is true he'll hunt us, and won't rest until were dead." The Prince sighed. Farah looked away from him and then to the Dagger. "First light when their still asleep we'll steal their ship and head back to the desert." He said. "Let us just rest." And they laid back and closed their eyes and tried to sleep peacefully. But now there was no peace to be had.**

* * *

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update. It too a while to change the format of the this chapter but I hope this will do for the time being. I have more chapter to proof-read and write so thank you for waiting and sorry for the long wait.**

**Happy New Year**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	9. The Eye of the Storm

**Love, War, and Time**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Eye of the storm

* * *

**The Prince couldn't sleep, his eyes were closed but he wasn't relaxed. He opened the Hourglass, the Dahaka was released and coming for them, he had to save the world before the sands took over. The Prince opened his eyes to the dried dirty roots of the tree he and Farah were hiding under. The Prince turned his head seeing Farah laying on him, actually asleep. He sat up and watched her for a moment. He moved over to her was smoothed her disheveled hair from her face and his hand smoothed down her cheek. Farah stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes looking to the Prince. "We're leaving." He said. Farah sighed and sat up. They gathered their weapons and crawled out from under the tree trunk and walked though the forest heading to the beach where the Zurvan left his ships. **

"_**I don't see what staring at her like that in her sleep like a boy does to help anything.**_**" It was the voice once more. It startled the Prince and then the voice continued. "**_**You made a damn mess of everything, look at you. You just ended the world; I'd give up if I were you.**_**"**

"**Shut up." The Prince said out loud. Farah turned to him confused. "I didn't say anything." She said. "N-no I didn't mean that." The Prince said quickly. Farah frowned and continued walking and then stopped. "Your arm. I almost forget." Farah said stepping over to him. The Prince looked down at his arm that had the dagger tail blades embedded in his arm. Farah touched it and saw that it has a small glow. "Does it hurt?" She asked looking to him. "A little." He said looking into her eyes. **

**Farah looked back into his green eyes. "How is _your_ arm?" He asked this time touching her arm as he neared her. "Better." She answered and her eyes because to slowly close. "_She's throwing herself at you, Prince. Just take her._" The Voice laughed.**

**The Prince used his other hand to grab Farah's wrist. "Nice try." The Prince frowned. Farah's hand was on the Dagger. She frowned and snatched her hand away. "I knew I couldn't have trusted you." She seethed. "I just saved your life and you still don't trust me." The Prince shot back. "Do you blame me; you set loose the sands of time and now we're all doomed." Farah frowned. "_She has a point_."**

"**Why don't you act like you want to stop that from happening and bare with me, I'm doing the best that I can but your not telling me everything!" The Prince shouted. Farah was about to say something back but stopped seeing something on the beach. "All Hail Lord Zurvan!"**

**The Prince and Farah dived to the ground looked though some bushes. "Lord Zurvan the men are ready to leave for the Palace." A guard said. The glowing monster nodded and went to some kind of mound and then vanished alone with a small army of men. "Damn it, he's already there." The Prince swore. "What is that mound?" Farah said looking to a horned sand monster with red armor. "I'd say he is in command." The Prince answered and took out the Dagger and then crept out the small forested area and he swiftly ran to the sand monster and before he had a chance the Prince jumped up and stabbed the monster taking his sand. The Prince motioned Farah to come over and she rushed over to him with her bow and arrows at the ready. "That was easy." She said and looked to the mound that seemed to have an eye symbol on it. The Prince walked over to the mounded and put the Dagger in the small hole of the mound and felt the dagger vibrate then he pulled it out once he heard something click. "Whatever that is, it can't be use now." The Prince said as he flipped the Dagger back in its sheath.**

"**Okay, we have transportation but it's too big for just us to work alone." Farah sighed looking to the large ship that had two main masses. "I'm sure there is a small escape boat with provisions. "Let's look then." Farah said running over to the rope that anchored the boat and started climbing. "**_**She very annoying**_**" The Voice sighed. "She's all I have to help me." The Prince said back. "**_**Yeah whatever, lover boy."**_

**The Prince went after Farah when she paused adjusting herself. The Prince jumped up on the rope and started climbing after her. Farah jumped on the deck and then stopped. "_I hope she knows what's she's doing._" The Voice continued. "Shut up." The Prince muttered and flipped off the rope and onto the deck. "We have a problem." Farah said holding out her bow and arrow. The Prince looked to the deck a large party of sand monster. "_Well isn't this a predicament._" **

**The Prince took out his weapons and smiled. "This'll be fun, Farah cover me." He said and ran toward the monsters who were about to attack and attacked the first one to lift his weapon. The Prince blocked and took his sand and flipped over and touched the button to the Dagger and all of the sudden he felt a surge of power lift him and explode on the sand monster. He looked around seeing they were moving super slow. The Prince moved and each movement he made was rapid as he cut through the sand creatures. Each one turned into sand dust as the Prince zipped though it. He saw Farah but she was slowed. Then he slowly felt the power leaving him and then he stopped when he could no longer sense the sand monsters and the power went back inside him. **

**The Prince shuddered and fell to his knees. "_That. . .was . . . A rush_" The voice panted. "Wow." The Prince sighed. "Prince!" Farah come running over and she knelt down beside him. "What happened?" She said looking around. "All I saw were sand dust and the monsters disappearing." She said. "This Dagger has more power then it lets on." The Prince sighed and stood up holding it firmly. "Apparently." Farah sighed looking around. "That was fast." **

**The Prince nodded and looked around at the anchor and began to pull it up. "The sooner we get to Azad," He grunted, "I sooner we can kill the Vizier." He finished. Farah walked over to him and helped him pull the anchor onto the deck. "I still don't see how were going to stir this big boat." Farah sighed. "_Do we have to draw a picture for her_?" The Prince ignored the voice. "We'll travel until tomorrow and then we'll use a small boat and be in Azad in less then a month tops." The Prince explained. Farah looked away thoughtful for a moment and nodded. "You know this just might work." She smiled.**

**The Prince and Farah traveled for three whole days. The Prince felt some kind of relief that the disembodied voice hadn't spoken much. The whole voyage was exhausting him. The Prince also tried to pull the Dagger bladed whip from his arm but it only bleed a lot when he did so. Farah on the other hand kept to herself and he was thankful for that. He really didn't feel like talking with Farah, but he felt like he should say something to her. They were now running for their lives from an evil demon Dahaka, not only that but they had to stop a supposed-God. The Prince and Farah, after changing their plans for the ship a little, two weeks later they finally left the large ship behind and used an escape boat. It was very small and required rowing which the Prince mostly did. **

**Farah sighed as she looked to the sea as the Prince grunted a little rowing. "Do you think were nearly there?" Farah asked with a sigh. "I . . .really . . .don't. . .care . . . Now Farah." The Prince panted while rowing. "You should." Farah snapped looking at the Prince. The Prince's chest was bare from the heat of the sun and his rowing. His chest glistened with sweat and his muscles flexed. "_I wish you would push her over in the ocean_." The Voice said suddenly startling The Prince. "I thought I got rid of you." The Prince said out loud. "Excuse me, you can't get rid of me unfortunately, you have the Dagger of Time remember?" Farah snapped back folding her arm.**

"**I wasn't talking about you." The Prince sighed as he stopped rowing. "Then who were you talking to?" She asked snidely. "I was-" The Prince shook his head and sighed. "It's nothing; I just wasn't talking to you." He sighed looking around. "We must be close now," Farah sighed looking to the horizon. The Prince stopped and whipped his forehead with the back of his hand. "I don't think that." He sighed catching his breath. "And why not, you've been rowing for ages." Farah sighed irritated. "Well, why don't you try, I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time while I complain the whole time." The Prince said sarcastically. "How dare you!" Farah sneered. "**_**I think this is the best time to push her off the boat.**_**" The voice taunted. The Prince sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "It's nearly twilight; I think some rest is in order." The Prince said standing up on the boat and walking to the end of it where they had small makeshift cots and laid down.**

* * *

_Farah rolled her eyes and turned the other way not facing the Prince 'He is so impossible.' Farah sighed as she walked over to her cot and lay down away from him._

* * *

**The Prince stirred late in the night with vivid nightmares that thus assaulted him like fever dreams; the evil Dahaka and its demonic form, the powerful Zurvan with the promise of death. The Prince woke with a start; his bare chest covered with a light sweat and his hand shaking gripping the Dagger. He looked around and sighed seeing Farah was peacefully sleeping.**

**The Prince looked up to the star lit sky and sighed whipping his hand over his forehead and smoothing back his hair. The Prince slowly stood, not wanting to wake Farah, and went to the front of the small boat and sat down. The Prince looked into his hand. The Dagger. He gripped the handle again and sighed putting it back in the sheath. It was dark, possibly early morning hours, the sky was a navy blue, but the stars were still visible. **

"**Couldn't sleep?" **

**The Prince wasn't alarmed when he heard Farah's voice. He didn't answer. He heard Farah's light footsteps toward him then he felt her warm hand touch his shoulder. He looked up to her wrapped in the light blanket. "No." He finally answered. "I was . . . Dreaming." He lied looking down when Farah sat next to him putting her blanket around his shoulders and hers. "You're lying." Farah said looking away from the Prince. "_Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything._" The voice chuckled in the Prince's mind. "Go away." He muttered to himself. Farah hadn't said anything as they shared each other's warmth. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Farah said softly finally looking up to him. "I feel like I've done the wrong thing," The Prince began looking to her. "I feel like my decision in opening the Sands was wrong, and that decision . . . Is haunting me." He sighed looking down to the blanket. "You mustn't blame yourself." Farah said weaving her hand from under the blanket and lifting the Prince's chin. The Prince looked away from Farah feeling unworthy of her kindness now although he wanted it. All of it.**

**The warm of Farah's finger tips excited the Prince and satisfied his desire to feeling her soft skin upon his. She tucked one side of his black silky curtain of hair behind his ear and waited for him to look her in the eyes. When the Prince finally did he noticed the small reassuring smile one her lips that seemed so welcoming. "If you had not released the sands, we would not have been here. So you see, anyway you look at it what you did was good decision. Live today fight tomorrow." She said. The Prince slowly lifted his hand taking Farah's in his. "_Now, now, prince we don't want to mix business with pleasure."_ The voice suddenly interrupted. The Prince sighed and let of Farah's hand. "That maybe so, but I wouldn't wish this upon anyone." The Prince stood out of the blanket wrapped around him leaving Farah alone inside its warmth. "We'll be going back, near India." The Prince turned back looking to Farah. "You can go back." He said seriously as he watched for Farah's reaction. Farah looked down and sighed shaking her head. "I don't want to. I have to tell you what to do," She smiled. "Remember?" **

**The Prince couldn't help but smile to himself. "Believe me I have enough people bossing me around." He said even though he was directing his comment to the disembodied voice. "Azad is close. And we have to be ready for him." The Prince said now hard and serious. Farah stood and nodded. "I'm with you." She said firmly.**

* * *

**Wow, Its been a long time since I last updated and I'm really sorry for that. I have to change the format of the chapters and I haven't written since because it was a long process. But I hope everyone will forgive me for taking so long to update this story but I hope you all like this chapter and I'll update as soon as possible.**

Peace

Sakura123


	10. Some Time alone

****

Love, War, and Time

Chapter 10: Some Time alone

* * *

****

A week had gone by on the sea and The Prince and Farah finally made it to the desert. The merciless, hot desert. They walked though a small village and with the little money they had left they got water and some bread since it was all they could afford. Now the Prince and Farah walked in the hot high sands of India. "I. . .can't . . .believe. . .how . . .hot . . .it is." Farah panting as they climbed a sand dune. The Prince's shirt is over his head protecting himself from the sun and the heat. "Save your breath Farah. We have a long way to go before it get's dark." The Prince sighed whipping his forehead on the back of his hand.

Farah rolled her eyes as she began climbing again. "_What a wonderful thought._" The voice suddenly said. It hadn't spoken in weeks so it startled the Prince into clutching both his sword and the Dagger. "Oh, you again." The Prince muttered to himself. "_Yes, me again. You can get rid of me I am you . . . for now. But I was just thinking of how desirable Farah looks all hot . . . and sweaty." _The voice said suggestively. The Prince turned and looked at Farah as she stood for a moment flipping her hair back. The Prince averted his gaze and frowned. "You leave her alone." The Prince said not thinking of anything else to say. "_You don't want her. So why deny my pleasure over yours?_"The Voice said back.

__

"_Oh, defensive I see. Please you don't have a guts or nerve to take her. She's right there and well be for a long time to come. You're a mighty Prince of Persia, you can have anything you want, anything you desire._"

"I'm not listening to you."

"_Don't lie to yourself, Prince. You know you want her. It's all here in your head. You dream about her constantly when your nightmares don't befall you, she wish to touch her warm skin-_"

__

__

"_You wish you could have her all to yourself to taste her sweet lips-_"

"STOP IT!!" The Prince shouted gripping the sides of his head. 'just go away, go away' the Prince thought before he heard Farah walk over. "What's the matter with you?" Farah said with a frown that was hiding the concern the Prince saw in her eyes. He sighed and let go of his head not hearing the voice. "You've been acting strangely for a long time, talking to yourself and waking in the night from nightmares." Farah said her voice raising in stress.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with." The Prince snapped and stormed up the rest of the dune ignoring the heat. "It does concern me if I have to listen to it throughout the whole of our quest." Farah snapped back. "Silence! I didn't ask to be dragged into this mess. We wouldn't be here if you weren't so naïve to see that your Vizier was a traitor!" The Prince shouted. Farah suddenly slapped the Prince across his face hard. "How dare you! you have no right to blame me for something I didn't do in the first place!" Farah shouted back smacking his face again harder and then stormed away from him heading still into the hot desert.

"This is all your fault." The Prince said out loud once the Princess was out of ear shot. "_Oh, Please. You're a man, you do what you want and take what you want. It's the way of the world._" The Voice responded smugly. "No it isn't, you tricked me into putting on that mask at the island." The Prince sneered as he walked slowly not wanting to cross Farah's path. "_He can be taught._"The Voice said in mock surprise. "Damn you." The Prince hissed. "_Ha, damn yourself for being so gullible; your always want to help someone and now that you've finally done something useful you regret it. Seriously you really need to make up your mind._" The Voice sighed.

"I have to find a way to get Farah to forgive me." The Prince said to himself.

"_Please, we're better off without her._"

"I need her. She is my guide." The Prince said as he touched the dagger tail blades and winced.

Stop it!"The Prince said a little louder.

"You want her so badly you've convinced yourself that you can't have her."

Stop it."The Prince saidBecause unlike me you don't have a body so whatever I say and do goes; and I say you'll never lay your hand on her.The Prince said firmly.****

It had been a few hours and the Prince caught up to Farah and pitched a tent around her starting a fire. He could see that she was exhausted from all the walking of that day in the heat. It just seemed as if the day had melted away and the night became cool. The Prince sat with his knees up and his arms around them in a relaxed position as he stared into the warm fire. "What have you done?" He said to the voice in his head. "_Damn it Prince, stop trying to put the blame on me, I'm going to ignore you for the rest of the night._" It replied back. "Oh, that would be lovely." The Prince said sarcastically. The Prince sighed and looked down to his infected arm. It was throbbing irritatingly.

The Prince turned away from the dancing flame to Farah, he wanted to comfort her and apologize for the way he acted. If Farah was to find out about this voice she was surely think him mad. Her skin glowed a warm color that tempted the Prince to touch her and her smooth hair. But the Prince averted his gaze and sighed feeling ashamed. He then stood and walked to the other side of the tent and laid down slipping into sleep:

The Prince stood in the center of the ring of fire. The heat was unbearable, with his hair matting to his neck, forehead, and cheeks. In the distant he saw arrows and collapsing building, he heard the screams and shouts of people burning. "_See it's not so bad._" A voice said with a light chuckle. The Prince turned around to the direction on the voice seeing a dark figure that looked like him. But his eyes were dark and menacing and his arm was infected with the Sands and glows brightly. "Who are you?" The Prince said breathless from the heat and seeing this being that was similar to him. "_Oh, Prince I am insulted. I talk with you all the time, I know you. Were friends._"The Dark Prince replied. The Prince reached behind his back to his sword but it wasn't there. "I am no friend of yours." The Prince sneered. "Ah, but we are friends; we are one, Prince." The Dark Prince smiled. "Oh, and I do believe I want you to meet someone." He added smiling looking past the Prince.

The Prince turned seeing Farah tied to a small pole bleeding and battered. "Excuse me for not bring her to you in less then meant condition." The Dark Prince laughed cruelly. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" The Prince shouted to the Dark Prince before he ran over to Farah who was moaning in pain. "Farah, oh Allah." The Prince lifted her chin seeing her swollen eyes and bleeding lip. "Stand back, Prince. You don't want to . . .burn." The Dark Prince laughed as Farah suddenly caught fire and was burning. "FARAH!" The Prince shouted in agony. He felt his heart painfully ripping as he watched her flesh burned and her screams filled the dark red sky. The Dark Prince laughed and ran over to him impaling the Prince with the glowing Dagger of Time.

The Prince awoke with a gasp putting hand to his chest panting. He looked around seeing that the fire had gone down to a low flame. The Prince got up and looked to Farah and sighed seeing that she was safe and asleep. Then his infected arm started to burn and ache as if the fire from his nightmare was inside his arm. "It's spreading." The Prince grunted and went over to a small bottle of water. He poured the cooling water over his arm and sighed feeling the pain subsiding. "What is the matter?" Farah asked sitting up when the Prince turned around to her holding his dripping arm. "Nothing, back to sleep." He said looking away and sitting down. He heard Farah move from her small cot and walked over to him putting her warm hand on his shoulder. The Prince winced away from her touch. "What's the matter with? you never tell me anything." Farah said as softly and controlled as she could manage.

The Prince didn't say anything for a time and then he sighed looking to Farah. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you before." He apologized. "You are Forgiven. And I'm sorry for smacking you in the face." Farah apologized as well. "I just wish you didn't frustrate me so, what ever your hiding I'm sure if you tell me I'll understand." Farah said looking back to the Prince searching his eyes for a answer. "I'll tell you when I think you'll be able to understand. But at the moment I don't understand It myself." The Prince sighed. Farah nodded. "I'll wait then." She said firmly. It seemed that they had gotten closer the Prince could feel the warmth from Farah's face and she the very small details in her glowing brown. "_Mmm, just a little closer Prince._"

The Prince pulled away feeling frustrated. "_Fine. Torture yourself, it's only going to make the wait even better._" The Dark Prince snickered. "Are you alright?" Farah asked concerned. "I'm fine, we should get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." The Prince said turning away and laying back down on his makeshift cot.

_'Why?' Farah thought as she turned on her back. It had been hours since The Prince and her had spoken, he was finally sound asleep. Farah was worried and frustrated at this sudden unexplainable change in the Prince. It must have been really terrible. But what is it, it had to have been something that happened at the Island of Time. "Why aren't you asleep." The Prince suddenly said startling Farah. "I thought you were sleep." Farah sighed turning to her left facing the Prince. "If we can't sleep then we should continue and cover some ground before it gets too hot." The Prince suggested. Farah sat up and sighed. "Very well." She said. The Prince and Farah began packing up their small camp soon thereafter they sat and ate dried meat, bread, and cheese. It was a feast compared to what they usually had, fish and hard bread._

_Farah studied the Prince seeing that his movements were careful and slow. What was he hiding from her? They continued their journey while it was still cool but the merciless heat came high morning making her feel like she was carrying more then what she was really carrying. Then she thought; had the Empress told him something before her death? Or what is something else? She wanted to know. "Farah! Come see." The Prince called excitedly from the top of the dune. Farah broke from her train of thought and hurried up the dune to the Prince who looked satisfied and relieved. And before them was the enormous palace of Azad. "We finally made it." Farah sighed happily. "Ha haha." The Prince laughed joyously as he lifted Farah and spun her around. They both laughed like children, their journey to Azad was over and the battle for killed Lord Zurvan was back on. The Prince put down Farah and smiled. "It's almost over." Farah sighed._

****

_BOOM!_

_The Prince and Farah turned around and then at the moment fear was instilled in their bodies as a large dark figure stood about 7 yards away. The Dahaka. "Oh Allah." Farah whispered with trembling hands. "RUN!!" The Prince shouted as the Dahaka began to move over to them shaking the ground as it went and Farah took hold of the Prince hand and they began to run for their lives to the palace of Azad. . . ._

* * *

**I know, I finally update and I leave stupid cliffhanger. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I'm still having some writers block and it may be a while before the next chapter but I'll get it up as soon as I can. Thanks to those who are sticking with me and the story and I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for the reviews they are very encouraging.**

**Thanks again for waiting and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Peace**

**Sakura123**

* * *

Farah walked a little slower but kept a good pace so that she wasn't near the Prince. She sighed as she whipped the sweat from her chest and brow. She stopped for a moment and pulled her hair up and down then continued walking though the sands. 'What is wrong with him?' Farah thought looking to the sky that was suddenly darkening. How long had she been walking? Farah stopped and sat on the sands by a small dried bush. Farah sighed and slowly laid down feeling the sand cooling as the sky got darker.

'what is he hiding?' Farah thought slowly closing her eyes.

* * *


	11. Hide and Seek

****

Love, War, and Time

Chapter 11: Hide and Seek

* * *

**__**

PREVIOUSLY. . . . . . .

__

And before them was the enormous palace of Azad. "We finally made it." Farah sighed happily. "Ha ha-ha." The Prince laughed joyously as he lifted Farah and spun her around. They both laughed like children, their journey to Azad was over and the battle for killed Lord Zurvan on back on. The Prince put down Farah and smiled. "It's almost over." Farah sighed.

****

BOOM!

The Prince and Farah turned around and then at the moment fear was instilled in bodies as a large dark figure stood about 7 yards away. The Dahaka. "Oh Allah." Farah whispered with trembling hands. "RUN!!" The Prince shouted as the Dahaka began to more over to them shaking the ground as it went and Farah took hold of the Prince hand and they began to run for their lives to the palace of Azad. . . .

****

"Quickly Farah." The Prince panted as they slid down the hot sand to the dirty sand ground. Farah and the Prince dared and looked back seeing that the Dahaka was right on their heels. "Faster." The Prince said moving more quickly. He could feel that Farah was struggling keeping up so he held her hand tighter as they went into the cool shade of the forest Oasis. The Prince and Farah jumped over and duck branches and tree roots.

The Prince didn't know how the Dahaka could have found them so easily. It must have been the Dagger of Time leading it to them all this time. "Hurry Farah!" The Prince shouted letting go of her hand running faster. Farah picked up her pace and took a glance back seeing that the Dahaka was rushing toward them with an astounding speed, it felt like a dark cloud was coming toward them. The Prince jumped over a large low ranch alone with Farah. He looked ahead seeing a passage to the palace wall. It looked as though someone knocked the strong stone through. The Prince looked back once more to see if Farah was still behind. "Wait!!" Farah screamed as she tripped over.

The Prince stopped and turned running over to her. "Come, Farah! We're nearly there." He said quickly helping her to her feet. "Ah, I can't." Farah pleaded as she looked back. The Prince thought fast and picked Farah up, cradling her in his arms. Farah put her arms around the Prince tightly as he ran as fast as he could holding her. The Prince fixed his hold as Farah while he quickly avoided the plant life. "Hurry!" Farah cried looking over his shoulder. The Prince gripped Farah and jumped high and slide into the broken palace wall. When they stopped, the Prince's feet hit a marble pillar. It was silent with the exception of Farah and the Prince panting from fatigue and fear.

"Why hasn't it come?" Farah whispered still in the Prince's arms as they laid on the cool floor. "Maybe the Vizier knows were here." The Prince suggested loosening his grip a little on Farah. "_Well, thank Allah for that, the Dahaka stopped a while ago, he can only come but so far to this palace until Zurvan gives the word._" The voice explained to the Prince with a sigh. The Prince was blinded but the soft blanket of Farah's hair. He was nervous about what he was going to see in the palace of Azad. A place that he always dreamed of going to was now a Hell.

The Prince sat up feeling Farah's hold loosening from around his neck. Farah sat on the Prince lap looking down still out of breath. The Prince lifted Farah's chin and tucked her loose hair behind her ear looking at the small scratch on her cheek. "At least me made it." Farah sighed looking into the Prince's eyes and then looking around the palace.

The Reception Hall of the palace of Azad, a marvel of art and elegance. The floor was decorated with carpets red and designed flawlessly with plant life and India imported tiles that shined as ice in the sun. The Pillar's stood tall and strong with it's hand done design's and red stripes to the ceiling that was crafted like a statue with beautiful morocco hanging oils lamps and at the end of the hall was a grand window decorated with red silk and beautiful iron works reflecting off a pool of cooling fresh waters.

The Prince and Farah walked over to the small spring and drank of the waters. Farah wet her hair and braided it down her back. The Prince splashed his face. He sighed looked around. "It seems like it hasn't been lived in for years?" Farah said turning her back to the Prince. "Or the Vizier has made prisoners." The Prince said darkly drawing The Dagger and his sword. "Put those away, let up rest of a moment." Farah said as she limped over to the window looking out to the balcony.

The Prince sighed and sheathed his weapons. "_Talk about a kill-joy._" The voice muttered. "Does your ankle hurt much?" The Prince asked walking over to her. Farah sat down on the cool floor and touched it gingerly. "A little, I think it's only a sprained." She sighed. "Let me see." The Prince said sitting in front of her. "_You know we can't stay here long, Zurvan will surely notice us._"

The Prince ignored the voice and took Farah foot gently removing her worn sandal. "Ouch." Farah winced. The Prince stopped and looked to Farah until she relaxed. "It's a little swollen." The Prince announced putting a little pressure on her ankle. "I'll be fine, I just need a minute." Farah said watching the Prince as he examined her foot. "Come." The Prince said taking her hand helping her up and guiding her to the cool springs and setting her foot in the water. "Let it set for a moment." He said sitting beside her. "It's so quiet, I hope we don't get caught." Farah said looking around nervously.

"_Yeah, same here._"

"Shh." The Prince ordered the voice. "What?" Farah said looking to the Prince. "Oh, um . . . Nothing." He answered quickly. "Thank you." Farah said sincerely looking into the Prince's eyes. "For what?" He asked looking back. "For saving my life. You could have just left me." She said looking down for a moment the looking back. "You needn't thank me, it was the right thing to do." The Prince scoffed. "No, really. Thank you." Farah said taking the Prince's hand. Despite all that has happened, Farah's touch still warmed him. And made him feel like nothing else that he had ever felt before. It didn't seem as though they had moved but the Prince's lips were so close to hers' he could feel her cool breath.

"_Did you hear that?_" The voice said suddenly. The Prince pulled away and drew his sword. "What?" Farah whispered looking around. "I think were about to have some company." He said standing up slowly. Farah looked around for her sandal and quickly slipped it on. "What is it?" Farah asked a little panicked. "_Something big, hurry you aren't ready to face these creature._" The Voice said. "Come quickly." The Prince said grabbing Farah's hand. The Prince lead Farah behind one of the enteric marble pillars taking out the Dagger and putting her back to the wall. "What is it?" Farah whispered leaning a little to see around the pillar. "_Prince, be on your guard._" The Voice advised. "Shh." The Prince said quietly when a glow appeared in the room. Suddenly a group of solider appeared along with Zurvan. The Prince gripped his Dagger and wrapped his free arm around Farah's slim waist pulling her to him gently trying to make themselves look smaller.

"Why is the Dahaka here?!" Zurvan growled to his sand soldiers. "My Lord Zurvan, I believe that they are here in the palace somewhere." One soldier said stepping forward. "Ha ha, so they have come. They could be anywhere in this damned palace, I want guards everywhere! And when you find them bring them to me." And with a flash and a loud rumble suddenly a piece of the ceiling fell. "What's happening?" Farah whispered placing her hands comfortably on the Prince's chest. "They know we're here." The Prince said darkly looking down at her.

The soldiers were given orders and they all set out on the hunt. The Prince let go of Farah when the room was emptied and sighed. "What are we going to do?" Farah asked panicked. "We finished the mission, we just have to stick together and be on our guard." He said. "That would be easy but these sand monsters are great in numbers. How are we to destroy Zurvan and the Sand monsters when we still have the Dahaka looking for us." She said in a matter-a-fact tone. And with that came a rumble shaking the floor beneath them. "What was that?" The Prince said looking around. And again their was another sound this time a loud bang and the palace quaked. "Look out!" Farah warned and pulled the Prince by his arm when another piece of the ceiling fell down behind him. "The Palace is coming apart." He said looking up. "Come on, let's get out of here." Farah said turning toward the nearest door. "We have to find the hourglass first and foremost."

__

As they walked though the broken metal door with a strange crest on the front to a large stone staircase and they silently made their way up the stairs only to be stopped by the sight of a large piece of the floor sticking up block their way. "Marvelous." The Prince sighed sarcastically. "We'll go around though this room." Farah suggested turning to her left to a large chamber room. The Staircase to the bottom was nearly destroyed only a third of the staircase remained. "I can't climb like you can." Farah sighed looking to the Prince who stepped forward on the staircase and walked down disappearing over the side. "Come Farah!" The Prince called in a control voice.

Farah walked over to the edge and sighed. "I can't do it." She repeated irritated folding her arms. "I'll catch you." The Prince said rolling his eyes. "You'd sure enough let me fall just for fun." She protested. "Your wasting time, Farah. Just jump." The Prince said holding out his arms.

"Fine, but if you drop me I have no problem whatsoever killing you in your sleep." Farah said walking to the edge. "Point taken." She heard the Prince mutter. Was he really going to catch her for let her fall and break her neck. She still didn't understand why she didn't trust him completely. Although he saved her life countless times, not to mention getting here on a sprained ankle.

Farah took a deep breath and sat on the edge sliding down ever so slightly and then letting go falling on the Prince instead of catching. "Oh, nice catch." Farah groaned standing up. "Yeah, I just remember I still have this thing still around my arm." The Prince grunted trying to fight back the pain on slightly landing on the sand infected arm. "I'll remember that next time." Farah sighed standing up. "But I didn't drop you, although I broke your fall." The Prince ginned. "Enough games." Farah rolled her eyes.

Farah and the Prince walked past a small day bed and then looked up to a hole that was smashed into the wall up high. "From one problem to another." Farah sighed. "I can get up there." The Prince said. "Yes, I've noticed, but I can't so I'll find another way." She said looking around for another entrance or exit. The Prince ran up the wall and rebounded up grabbing hold of a brass pole swing around it twice until he got to the next one and then change his position and swung up to a small ledge gripping the top of the whole up high.

'How does he do that?' Farah thought amazed. "I'll see you on the other side." The Prince called before climbing over. Farah sighed and looked around the room and spotted a crack behind the soft silk curtains and slipped though. It wasn't her favorite thing to do, she wasn't really a fan of bugs.

****

The Prince heaved himself over the broke ledge and dropped down into a cool silent hallway with small chairs and benches scattered along it. He looked to his left and then his right to make sure he wasn't heard. "_Perfect, we've left the leech._" Sighed the voice. "We'll meet up later." Prince countered hoping to kill the evil voices good mood. "_Ha! That's what you think. I have something I need to do, I'm bored._"

"What are you- Ah!" The Prince winced, his Sand infected arm brightened from the last time he looked at it. "You'll stay bored until I get rid-- Ah, Ahh!" The Prince cried as the pained quickly intensified bring him to his knees. It was white hot and searing like in his nightmares. "What's happening to me?" The Prince grunted trying to fight the pain. A dark cloud surrounded the Prince and lifted him. The Prince fought the force that seemed to be taking him over. Then just as the suddenly as the pain started it stopped and the Prince fell to his knees.

"_Hmm, that's better._" The Voice said. The Prince opened his eyes and looked to his hands. The weren't his. They were black and hard. "What have you done?" The Prince whispered looking to the sand infection going across his chest and arm. "_I've been waiting for you to come to Azad so I could do this_."

"What have you done?" The Prince said growing angry as he rushed over and looked at his reflection in a small water fountain. "What have I become? A Sand Monster?" The Prince said touching his face. "_Call it what you will, Prince, but you have been given the ability to destroy your enemies. Now use it!_" The Voice hissed. "Why then is this happening to me?" The Prince asked turning away from his reflection. "_You have been infected by the Sands of Time, as I'm sure you've noticed. Maybe it's the Dagger, maybe it's all the time you spent amongst the Sands or,_" The Dark Prince paused chucking, "_amongst the Empress. Either way your resisting it. Mostly._"

"Mostly?"

The Dark Prince sighed. "_Have you not realized? I am your untapped potential, your unrealized dreams. I am apart of you._" He said. "Your in side of me?" The Prince asked. "_Think of it this way: you have been given a gift. Your stronger, faster. . . .the-_"

"Uglier." The Prince sighed looking at his reflection again. "_Now, now. . ._" The Dark Prince said. "I cannot let Farah see me like this!" The Prince panicked. "_Worry she will prefer the new you_?" The Dark Prince smirked. "Charred Skin, glowing eyes, melted face. I'm sure it will be love at first sight." The Prince countered sarcastically. "_Why ever not_?" The Dark Prince said coolly. "She'd probably use me for target practice." The Prince added.  
"_See you worry too much, all the time 'Farah this, Farah that'. You forget she is only a tool until you get to the Vizier and once that happens you can either kill her or just leave her._" He said.

"I can't kill her, much less leave her. I need her." Prince said. "_I like the first choice better." _The Dark Prince said lightly_. _"You would. Now I have to walk around Azad looking like a Sand Monster. I have to keep this secret from Farah." The Prince stressed as he walked down the hall into the next room. "_For what? She's bound to find out._" The Dark Prince said with a sigh. "So, I rather keep this to myself." The Prince said stepping over a chair and box. "_Shh, we have some company._" The Dark Prince hushed. The Prince stopped and looked behind the threshold of the door seeing two sand monsters. "_Play time._" The Dark Prince whispered. "_Sneak up on them and strike them down._"

The Prince looked to his arm and saw that the Dagger Tail shining. He stepped toward and then sprinted to the sand monsters whipping out the Dagger Tail beheading the Sand Monsters where they stood leaving nothing but the warm glowing sand dust. "_That was too easy_." The Dark Prince scoffed. "I wonder why?" The Prince said as he pressed on. "_Because this is the power that I give you and because I think all the sand creatures are gathering in the most obvious places in the palace._" The Dark Prince added. "Damn. I hope Farah hasn't run into any trouble." The Prince sighed walking. "_Would you get to Zurvan and forget about that stupid female!_" The Dark Prince shouted. The Prince stopped at a staircase and sighed seeing that it was broken.

"Stop shouting, I have to concentrate." The Prince ordered taking a few steps back and then running to the wall quickly running across it and then grabbing onto a iron rod with a grunt. "How convenient." The Prince sighed and started swing himself until he made a full three-sixty around and then he let up whipping out the Dagger blade that wrapped about a broke pole that was on the wall and then running across it to the other side. He sighed as he stood with his perfect landing. "_See, I'm useful_." The Dark Prince said smugly. The Prince imagined he was grinning wickedly. "You talk too much." The Prince noted.

_Farah walked past that fountain where the hole the Prince went through was. "Prince?" She called looking around. 'He must have went on.' She thought as she walked though the door. Farah made her way down the hall and stopped seeing the collapsed staircase. It was too far for her to jump so her turned and looked around seeing a small door way that was easy to over look since it was nearly covered by a tapestry. She walked over to the small archway and stepped though pulling away spider webs as she went. It didn't take long for her to reach the other side. It was a large ledge that was over looking a small wash room filled with Sand monsters moaning and walking about with weapons in hand._

_'If I stay still they probably won't notice.' Farah thought lamely as she began to back away but then a Sand creature spotted her and threw some an ax her way. Farah ducked and quickly drew her bow and arrow and fired at the sand monster, but they came never the less. But she was safe somewhat for now since she was so high up._

_Farah looked in the corner of her eyes to see how many arrows she had left, and it wasn't many._

* * *

**I hope everyone will like this chapter. I have a few more chapters to edit. Loads of stuff is beginning to happen. I hope you stick around and enjoy.**

**Peace**

**Sakura123**

* * *

* * *


	12. Waters

****

Love, War, and Time

Chapter 12: Waters

* * *

****

The Prince walked though the silent walkway past another sitting area. He thought he was going to go mad if he saw another sitting room. It seemed endless. The Prince still had the appearance of a Sand monster and the Dark Prince continued to talk nonsense. The Prince could sense he was bored; there was hardly an enemy around to fight. And it seemed like looking for Farah was near to impossible. The Prince was regretting splitting up with Farah. What if she was in danger? Or worse, dead?

"_There is a large gathering of Sand monsters nearby._" The Dark Prince announced suddenly. "What?" The Prince said looking around drawing the Dagger. "_Are you slow of hearing_?" The Dark Prince insulted. "Shut up and tell me where." The Prince demanded walking a little quicker. "_Touchy,_" The Dark Prince chuckled,_ "Its to your left and take this corridor down and you'll get there in no time. Its about time we got some action, I was beginning to fall asleep." _He sighed. "Could have fooled me with all your idiot comments about chairs and rooms." The Prince shot coldly. "_Whatever, I'm just sick was listening to you think about that stupid girl."_ The Dark Prince sighed frustrated.

The Prince ignored all comments and went down the stairs quickly not caring if he'd be spotted by anyone or anything. The Prince jumped from the last stair and looked to a small pulley that had a golden symbol on it called an Astrolabe or at least that's what it appeared to be. But it seemed different somehow. This symbol, the Prince noticed, was plastered throughout most of the palace he had seen already and he soon came to recognize the glow meaning that it could be activated.

The Prince pulled the pulley from the wall hearing a loud cranking noise as he pulled. He then looked up seeing a spiked log swing back and forth up high. "Nothing like a good old trap to keep you on your toes." The Prince sighed as he jumped up grabbing a bar and swing over to the next one. He moved quickly and ran up a stone wall and rebounded from side to side reaching the top. He then carefully timed jumping up to the ledge before getting hit by the spiked log. The Prince took out the Dagger and looked throw the threshold seeing at least twenty sand monsters gathered around something. The Prince slowly stepped through, his feet touching water. Then he felt something fold inside of him writhing away in pain and disdain. The black cloud lifted the Prince and he then put him down and when he looked once more his hands were his own; slightly callus tanned and sure.

"Amazing." The Prince said then he rushed into the room seeing Farah avoiding the sand monsters attack. "Farah!" The Prince called. Farah turned her frightened gaze to the Prince in relief. The Prince rushed over to the Sand monster tapping the Dagger slowing time avoiding an attack and then touching it again so that all the sand monsters glowed and slowed down. The Prince, quick as a fly, attacked them leaving nothing but warm glowing busts of sand. He tapped the Dagger again and the room was empty, save for the small baths about the room, cold forgotten pillows, destroyed pillar, and a female stone statue hold a vase that was pouring water into a drain below. "Where have you been?" Farah sighed putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I was busy admiring the sand monster and traps on the way." He said sarcastically although he was relieved deeply that Farah was alright. "Funny. Now how do I to get down without breaking my leg?" She said.

The Prince looked around and shrugged. "I'll catch you." He said extending his arms. He saw that Farah looked to his infected arm, he knew she was worried about being stabbed and or infected. "Don't worry, just jump." He called up to her. Farah went to the edge of the ledge and sat then slowly let herself down with the Prince catching her. "_Oh, please_"The Dark Prince sighed. The Prince held Farah but a moment examining her making sure she had everything in the right place. "Sorry it took me so long." He said sincerely. "Lets not make is a habit." Farah said pushing away from him. The Prince could have swore he saw her smile. "We must be in the bathes." The Prince sighed looking around at the nearly destroyed room. "I suppose we are." Farah sighed gathering the arrows that could be re-used. "When I was on the ledge I saw something glowing up there." Farah said looking up.

The ceiling was also decorated but with a balcony of some kind suspended from the ceiling being held my pillars. "Really?" The Prince said looking up. Farah nodded as she walked up some stairs to a small bath pool. "There's a pressure plate here." Farah announced as the Prince followed. "I see." The Prince said thoughtfully looking around. The Prince walked down the stairs away from the pressure plate and to a weak looking wall. "Do you think you can break it?" Farah asked touching the wall. "Who do you think I am? Rostan." The Prince frowned. Farah rolled her eyes. "Go up there and stand on the pressure plate. I have an idea." The Prince said still thoughtfully looking around.

Without arguing Farah walked back up the stairs leading to the bath pool. She stood in the cool waters on the plate and a barred door opened. The Prince went up the stairs passing Farah to another bath pool where the statue of the woman bearing a vase. The Prince pushed with all his might, the statue that now held down a pressure plate and another barred door opened. "Stay there." The Prince ordered Farah as he went down the stairs and though the newly opened doors. Inside there was another pressure plate and a device with a bar on a circle stand. The Prince walked over to it and pulled it hearing a loud cranking noise. When he turned it as far as he could he ran out and went back to the door way. "Where are you going?" Farah asked stepping out the water following the Prince exiting the room.

"Stay here." He orders firmly and runs out avoiding both the traps he dealt with on his way to rescue Farah. When the Prince arrived at the main entrance of the baths he noticed that was a littered with sands monsters. He wondered how they got past him. The Prince drew his dagger and quickly advanced on the villains. "_About time we got some real action._" The Dark Prince said excitedly as the Prince took the sand of four sand monsters who were unaware. The Prince blocked an attack on his right, then left. He flipped backward and attacked and took more sand. But before he Prince was even ready to begin a real fight they were gone. "_That was disappointing._" The Dark Prince sighed. "Be silent." The Prince hissed turning back seeing a block of stone.

He then moved the block of stone into the water near a latter that had been broken off. Possible by the Sand-monsters. The Prince pushed the stone block to the wall as close as he could and then climbed up to the latter. He went to a ledge and on the other side he ran across the wall to a room. "I wonder if this leads to the glow Farah was talking about." The Prince said out loud. "_Shame be on you for listening to some stupid bard._" The Dark Prince said tainting the Prince who simply ignored him. The Prince ran across the wall and landed on a sturdy landing. He then walked into a room that had small beds of grass that must have been for flowers to show off to other guests who came into the palace.

The Prince walked to the end of the hall and stopped seeing that he was on a balcony looking down at Farah who spotted him. "Do you see it?" She called up to him. The Prince looked ahead seeing something defiantly glowing. "I see it." The Prince shouted down to Farah. The Prince moved away from the ledge and pushed a stay piece of furniture to the ledge. He climbed it and made a risky jump to a bar above him. He heard Farah gasp and he couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was worried about him. The Prince got some momentum and went around the bar three times before letting go and grabbing a tight hold on a pillar that was holding up the suspended balcony.

The Prince then slide down on the floor and gazed upon a magnificent sword. He walked over to he and held it up high testing the weight of it. "_Not bad._" The Dark Prince commented. The Prince took out his old sword and sheathed the new sword. "_Not even going to test it out?_" The Dark Prince asked. "No, I have a feeling about this weapon." The Prince answered climbing the pillar again and skillfully making the leap to the bar and onto the balcony floor. The Prince saw a raggedy thick wooden door and with a confidence he could not yet understand he unsheathes the new sword and cut down the door with ease. The Prince smiled in approval. He ran down the stone stairs entering a empty room then he went down another being blocked off by another door which he easily cut down.

"You do have the power of Rostan." Farah said looking to the new sword. The Prince walked over to weak stone wall and smashed into it. "What is this place?" Farah said looking around at the dirt gray stone stairs and walls. The nearly faded colors and the cob-webs littering nearly every inch of the hall. "They said that this palace was built on a even more ancient one. But I thought it was just a story." The Prince said as they advanced down the stairs. "Amazing." Farah whispered. The Prince and Farah turned down a corridor and was stopped by a large hole in the floor. "Well, this is something." The Prince sighed. "How are we to get across?" Farah asked looking down to what seemed like a dark bottomless pit.

The Prince turned around seeing a stone case of some kind decorated with craved details and fading paint. The Prince walked over to it and pulled it back revealing a hole in the floor. "Be my guest." The Prince grinned. Farah sighed and got down on her hands and knees crawling into the hole.

__

'I hate doing this.' Farah thought as she stood avoiding a large dusty cob-web. It was dark inside. The only light she had was her medallion. Farah took off the medallion and held it in the palm of her hand. The warm golden glow brightened to that of a fire. She was inside a small passage way. This must have been the right way. Farah turned down a cramped hall and walked. The floor was filthy with dead animal bones and Allah knows what else. She then reached a set of long stairs and walked down them slowly, just in case they were traps laid.

Farah stepped over a large live rat that seemed oblivious to her presence there. She finally saw another crack on the floor. Farah carefully bended down and crawled through. Farah stood brushing the dust off her red and gold shirt and then walked over to the pressure plate. The pressure plate activated, stone ledges came out the wall on either side of each other but never connecting. So the Prince would have to do a few run and jumps to get to the other side. "You can go now!" Farah called as she watched the Prince do a run and jump to the first landing and then running across the wall to the next landing. He did it two more times before he landed in front of Farah not the least bit fatigued. "Come on, we better hurray." Farah said climbing a tall ladder. The Prince, being the gentleman that he was, waited until Farah went all the way up before climbing after her.

****

The Prince and Farah stood on a landing and up ahead he could see holes in the floor. Possibly more traps. Just what he needed. They pressed on without words when Farah suddenly stopped. "What?" The Prince asked looking to Farah who was now holding her bow posing a arrow to fire. "Something isn't right. We've come all this way and hardly came across anything. Where is Zurvan? The Dahaka? What is going on? All this silence is driving me mad." Farah said moving forward with her weapon. "We should be thankful we made it this far." The Prince said. "We're too ill prepared to be fighting off armies of sand monsters. So lets just make the most of this situation." The Prince said reassuringly. "Yes, much easy for someone who wields the Dagger of Time." Farah grimaced. "_See I told you we don't need her. She's just jealous._"The Dark Prince commented startling the Prince. He sighed and just continued. He ran across the wall over the pit of metal spikes and Farah gracefully leaped over.

The Prince and Farah walked down a hall and stopped to another gated door. "There's a crack." Farah said going to the left of the wall and squeezing in. "You're a skinny little things." The Prince muttered when Farah stepped on the pressure plate opening the door.

Through a small hallway they stepped into a room. They were high above the floor and below you would see warm sand clouds. "Why are we always stuck with traps and puzzles." Farah sighed putting her hands on her hips. "You can blame that on me." The Prince said running down the half broken stairs and then running across the wall rebounding off the wall to a bar lever. "I'll just wait here." Farah called. "Good Idea." The Prince grunted when he landed on the wooden balcony. The Prince ran across the wall once more heading into a room of traps. He pulled a lever and quickly avoided the traps. Seeing that he went around in a circle the Prince, once again, ran on the walls avoiding the spike pits and went through the door that was recently opened. After that it was pretty much easy. The Prince and Farah, together, got to the floor of the high ceiling room.

The floor was cold and stoned there were piles of crates about the room. "I'm beginning to grow tired of large metal doors." Farah complained. "Move the crate on the other side to that pressure plate and I'll do the same on this side." The Prince instructed ignoring Farah. As the Prince turned he dumped into a large sand monster with a hammer. He quickly took out his sword and blocked the powerful blow that could have split his skull. "Prince, look out!" Farah shouted drawing her bow.

"A little late for that warning." The Prince said through gritted teeth as he fought the pain in his arm and wrist. The Prince flipped up and took out the Dagger taking the sand of the monster. "_Oh, a fight finally. Mind if I join_?" The Dark Prince laughed. The Prince felt like he was losing control of his body. The Dark Prince was trying to take hold. He couldn't risk having Farah see him as a monster. The Prince ran over to a fountain killing seven sand monsters on the way and splashed water on himself. "_What! How dare you!_" The Dark Prince hissed. The Prince ignored him and defended Farah who was being overwhelmed by the sand monsters. The Prince knocked them all down taking the sand of the last monster.

"Well, that was unexpected." Farah panted putting her weapon away. "Indeed." The Prince sighed rubbing his infected arm. It began throbbing again. "Are you alright? That block looked like it could have broken something." Farah asked concerned. The Prince thought about lying to Farah that his arm was broken, but he was a mighty prince. He was trained to withstand powerful foes. "No, I'm alright. We better get moving. More might be on the way." He said.

"_You can't hide me forever, Prince." _The Dark Prince whispered.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but I hope this was a good chapter even if it was short but I've had a break though in my Writers block I have up to seventeen chapters now and I'm still proof-reading some stuff so I might be a little while but not too long hopefully. But I hope this was a good chapter. Remember to review and tell me what you think.**

**Peace**

**Sakura123**

* * *


	13. So Close

**Love, War, and Time**

* * *

Chapter 13: So Close

* * *

**The Azad Palace was one of the most powerful fortresses near India. In his youth, the Prince often heard stories and dreamed of going to the fabled palace of great hidden treasures and strong warlords. But now that he was here he was beginning to think less of the stories that were told to him. They were now fantasies.**

**The Prince and Farah continued their hard journey through the various traps and sand monsters. The Prince noticed the fatigue in Farah and he wondered if he was moving to fast. They stood in a long quiet hall with the usual decorations of red and gold. The Prince suddenly stopped next to a bench and sat. "**_**What the hell are you doing?**_**" The Dark Prince sighed. "What are you doing?" Farah asked frowning. "Sitting. Come sit with me, we've been walking through the palace for hours." He said with a sigh leaning on the wall. **

"**Sitting? We haven't **_**time**_** for sitting!" Farah nearly shouted. The Prince ignored her letting her stand until she was ready to sit. "**_**I really hate this woman.**_**" The Dark Prince groaned. **

**Eventually Farah sighed and sat down next to the Prince. "See, we're taking a small break." The Prince grinned. "Silence, Prince. With us sitting here who knows what Zurvan is doing." She frowned. "Tongue like a viper." The Prince muttered secretly smiling to himself. "What?" Farah said looking to him. "Nothing." He smiled. "We have to find Zurvan." Farah said standing up. **

**The Prince stood taking her hand. "Would you calm yourself, we'll find him. He is here in a Azad. We will find him." The Prince said hoping to sound reassuring. "You act as if this were a game." Farah said pulling sharply away from the Prince's grasp. "Game?" The Prince frowned. "I am sick of your carelessness. How can you simply 'take a break' when people are dying?" Farah hissed. "It isn't about that." The Prince lamely protested. "Then what is it about?" Farah folded her arms. "Your hiding something from me and if you wish to keep me as a guide you will tell me." Farah threatened.**

"_**See, she's naturally attracted to your stronger side**_**." The Dark Prince laughed. The Prince ignored him and looked down to the Dagger in its sheath. What was he to tell Farah? That he had a dark being inside of him that had the characteristics of a sand monster? "You wouldn't understand." The Prince said in a low voice looking down. "Then help me too. Something isn't right about you, you hardly sleep and when you fight its not like you; ruthless." Farah said a little softer stepping toward him.**

**The Prince was once again too ashamed to look into the eyes of the Princess that he grew fond of more and more each day. That he secretly loved. He felt Farah's warm slender finger lift his chin. "Look at me." Farah whispered. The Prince forced himself to look in her fierce brown eyes. "How am I to trust when you don't trust me?" She said. **

"**ALL HAIL ZURVAN!!" **

**The booming voice broke the spell that Farah was placing on the Prince. He quickly grabbed her waist pulling her to him and pressing his back to a pillar looking to down to the reception hall where they began in the palace. The Prince's heart raced. He wasn't ready. He held Farah tight protecting her from sight. The Prince heart raced as he peeked to little to the side. "What's happening?" Farah whispered.**

**Down below Zurvan glowed and hovered over the marble ground looking around at the large squad of sand monsters standing at the ready with their weapon. "Why is it that you haven't found them?" Zurvan shouted his voice quaking the very core of the Prince.**

"**Master Zurvan, some of our troops are missing so we must be close." One of the squad leaders said stepping forward. "Mmm, your right. I can sense the Dagger close by." Zurvan said looking around. The Prince quickly turned his head from the corner and tried to control his breathing. "Ouch." Farah exclaimed quietly. The Prince looked down at Farah realizing he was holding her too tight. "We have to move." The Prince whispered.**

"**No need!" Zurvan said looking at the Prince when he turned his head. "RUN!!" The Prince screamed. Zurvan broke the balcony with a white hot glowing blast. The blast formed a crater leading straight down. The Prince and Farah, in their haste, fell as the ground beneath them crumbled. **

**The Prince took out the Dagger holding onto Farah still trying to hold him both up with the Dagger's blade in a sturdy block. "Let go Prince!" Farah shouted looking back to Zurvan who was zooming over. "He must not get the Dagger!" She shouted. The Prince grunted holding fast but his strength was quickly draining. The Prince pulled the Dagger and Farah and the Prince fell into the void.**

**It was dark and silent. The Prince sat on a seemingly dusty stone floor. The air was stale as if nothing pasted through in years. "Farah?" The Prince called standing up feeling dizzy. "Where are you?" Farah called back before bumping into the Prince. "Ah, there you are." The Prince sighed. "Where are we?" Farah asked. "It feels like a tomb." He said sitting down. The Prince heard Farah striking something and suddenly a fire a lit, She was holding small candle. "Where did you get that?" He asked. "The Island of Time. I thought we might need it for occasions like these." She said sitting it down. The light was dim but it was still comforting to be able to see around them. And each other.**

"**I wasn't ready, I can't believe this is happening." The Prince said frustrated. He brought one knee to his chest resting his arm on it looking down in shame. "We should be thankful you weren't ready, we would be dead by now." Farah sighed folding her arms bitterly. "That's no excuse, I should be able to fight Zurvan without fear. But I was scared. Like a **_**child**_**." He spat. "Oh, get over yourself Prince!" Farah shouted. "This is all your doing, you should have let me be killed instead of opening the Hourglass. And now we're stuck here because of you!" She shouted. **

**The Prince couldn't deny that this was his fault in some way. He couldn't let Farah be killed but he let Kaileena die. No! He shook his head not wanting to think negative. "Why didn't you believe in me?" Farah asked her tone softening. The Prince looked up to Farah as she approached him. "Why didn't you trust me enough to just let me die for something right?" She said. "I couldn't let you." The Prince said back fighting back the words that he really wanted to say. **

"**Better my death then countless others." She said. The Prince stood up and moved away from Farah and the dim glow of the light. "Don't ever ask me that, Farah." He said trying to control his anger. "How could you ever ask me to even think about sacrificing you?" He said turning to her. Farah looked away from him picking up the candle then walking over to him taking his hand. "Come, we have to find a way out of here." She said. **

**In the dim light the Prince followed Farah holding her hand tight as she led him. They were silent for the longest time, all around him was silent. The Prince could feel his hand beginning to tremble as he felt the walls an arms length from him. "What's the matter?" Farah said walking a little slower. "Nothing." The Prince swallowed nervously. "Your trembling." Farah said gripping his hand a little more. "Its nothing, I just don't like close spaces." He said clearing his throat and whipping his forehead. "When I was a child my mother taught me a secret word and when ever I spoke that word a magic door would open." Farah paused looking back to him. "I've never told that to anybody."**

"**I can see why; that's the most childish thing I've ever heard." The Prince said his breathing still heavy. "**_**I second that notation.**_**" The Dark Prince said. The Prince still couldn't believe he was stuck with this being inside of him. It was silent for a moment before the Prince spoke again, "What was the word?" He asked trying to keep his composure. **"**Kakolookiyam." She answered. "Kakolookiyam." The Prince repeated trying the word out. Suddenly in the darkness the dim candle light went out and there was a grinding sound of stone. "Farah?" The Prince called no longer feeling her hand in his. "Farah!" He called again. The Prince walked a few feet before colliding into a stone tomb. But inside was a stairwell. The stairs were long and has gold running down the sides. "Farah?" The Prince called but there was no answer. The Prince looked about him and then jumped down. Veils went down with the stair as the Prince headed down.**

**The stairs seemed almost endless. The veils swayed slightly from the light breeze. The Prince slowed down his pace as he came to the end of the stairs. He came into a room that was bright from a light in the ceiling. The room also was completely circular with doors all around up and going up. In the middle of the floor was a cool sparkling fountain. The Prince walked over to the fountain and drank the water. He suddenly heard a laugh.**

**The Prince looked up seeing a watery reflection of Farah standing on the other side of the fountain. "Farah." The Prince said relieved but she ran away going into a door. The Prince followed after her. Suddenly he walked to a light that he thought of on the other side but he ended up in the door he started in. "What the-" The Prince exclaimed looking around. Farah was ten doorways away from him. "Wait!" He called chasing after her. She giggled as if it were a game going into the door way. **

**The Prince this time walked into a warm glowing room of red, gold, and other muted but bright colors. Farah stood with a soft smile playing on her lips. "Where are we?" The Prince said walking over to her. Farah didn't say a word as she slowly removed her red and gold top taking out her hair and removing her skirt and sandals. **

**The Prince skin warmed and his heart stopped as he gazed up the beautiful naked form of the Princess. The Prince stepped forward slowly and carefully. Farah didn't take her eyes from the Prince as his fingers grazed her arm. Farah smiled and stepped back diving into the golden pool. Small lanterns floated in the water like fireflies. She resurfaced smoothing her loose hair back. "Come on in. The water is perfect." She smiled. The Prince looked to the water and then to Farah who patiently waited. The Prince walked around the pool taking of his sword and the Dagger placing them both on a dark stone stand. The Prince then slowly got into the water going under for a moment then coming back up to the surface near Farah.**

**Farah smiled to him, tempting him as she swam away from the edge of the pool. The Prince followed and when Farah turned around he was close to her. The Prince could tell that Farah's breath got a little heavy as he neared her. Farah's back touched the cool tile as the Prince treaded water in front of her.**

**Farah's warm wet hand touched his face. She smoothed back his wet hair softly as she neared him. The Prince and Farah's lips were so close to each other. The Prince took his opportunity and finally kissed her. The kiss was a sweet as he imagined in his dream. Before he could hold her close to him Farah lifted herself slowly out of the water sitting on the edge of the pool giving him a playful look. **

**The Prince followed sitting beside her. Their hands brushed as they played with each other fingers before lacing them together. The Prince took another kiss using his other hand to touch her cheek. Farah pulled away once more smiling deviously but this time the Prince took control. He took Farah's wrist bring her down hard on the pillowed floor. He looked down at her beauty as her eyes softened. She reached up and touch his chest. She looked to him as the Prince lowered himself to her for another sweet kiss. **

**This kiss was passionate and uncontrolled as the Prince took his time exploring the softness in her hair. The Prince broke away from Farah's lips and kissed her hand, her neck, and her cheeks. "Why didn't you say something?" Farah whispered to the Prince tucking his hair back behind his ear. "Because, you'd never let me." He said moving off her and sitting down. Farah sat up holding a pillow to her chest feeling flushed and excited. **

**Farah turned the Prince's head to look at her. She touched his infected arm gingerly. "All you have to do is speak and I'll listen." She smiled her fingers lightly brushing his lips. The Prince took Farah's hand and kissed each of her fingers lightly and slowly. "Hold me in your arms." Farah said moving closer to him. The Prince caressed Farah's face and kissed her once more lying her down with him . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

* * *

Ohhhh, FINALLY!

Well I hope, even if it was short, that everyone liked this chapter. I wanted one chapter just for the Prince and Farah. Thanks for the views and postitive feedback its really helpful. I'll update as soon as I can and sorry for taking so long.

Peace

Sakura123


	14. Betrayal to Babylon

****

Love, War, and Time

Chapter 14: Betrayal to Babylon

* * *

__

Farah awoke next to the Prince. They were still in the magical cavern laying on the various pillows covered by a white Lenin sheet. Her mind wondered to last night. Passionate. Her feelings to the Prince of Persia was nothing that she'd ever imagined. She sat up holding the sheet to her still bare chest. The Prince was sleeping peacefully. She noticed the glow in the Princes arm was exceedingly dim. She reached over to him brushing his hair slowly from him face, so not to wake him.

She smiled. He was nothing of the man she thought he was. There was something true and good about him. He was so warm, kind, and gentle to her. Farah leaned down and kissed his lips softly lingering for but a moment. "Kakolookiyam." She whispered softly. The Prince groaned turning on his back as everything around them began to fade.

They were still in the dark, silent, lifeless tomb. Farah stood and dressed herself. She walked over to Dagger of Time and picked it up along with his sword. She knew she had to do this alone. She was so close to the Tower of Dawn. Farah took off her medallion setting it down on the stone. She looked back one last time as the Prince and then she rushed off to try and stop Zurvan.

****

"_Wake up, Prince_."

The Prince groaned hearing the Dark Prince inside of him pushing in out of his sweet dream. "Farah?" The Prince said sitting up rubbing his eyes. "_Well, its about time you opened your eyes. I was getting bored._" The Dark Prince complained. The Prince looked around him. He was in the tomb, it was as if everything that happened- the magical cavern, Farah, their love- was just a dream. "Farah!" The Prince said slowly getting off the tomb he was laying. The Prince looked down seeing he was clothed and not wet. "What happened?" He asked looking around. "_What are you talking about?_" The Dark Prince sighed annoyed.

How could the Dark Prince not know? Was he really there in that magical cavern with Farah, his love. Or what is a dream they both shared. The Prince walked over to the stone podium where his sword and the Dagger where supposed to be but only Farah's warm glowing medallion was there in replacement. "Oh no." The Prince said picking up the item. "_That little bitch! She's trying to take on Zurvan all by herself. She's going to try and control the sands. She didn't need you_." The Dark Prince spat. "Why would she betray me?" The Prince said walking to a doorway.

"_I told you she was a burden and now look, we don't even have the Dagger. Zurvan will most likely take it from her and leave us here to rot_!"

"That's not true. Farah wouldn't do that." The Prince said defending her. "_Now its my turn to take matters into my own hands."_

The Prince felt the pressure in his arm building. The transformation came faster then he had anticipated. The Dark cloud came and with it the change. The Prince panted falling to his knees. The Dagger tail blade snaked on the floor as if looking for something to kill and destroy.

The Prince felt the infectious dark powers in his hands. He smiled feeling stronger then ever before. "_Now, stay focus. We have some company_." The Dark Prince said in a low voice enjoying the excitement that was on the way. The Prince felt confident in the battle he was walking into. When he turned down the hall and walked up a few broken staircase to a balcony outside, the balcony was filled with sand monsters. "Perfect." The Prince smiled and jumped up with a war cry swing the Dagger-tail blade beheading a few sand monsters who were close enough. The monsters ran over to the Prince trying to overthrow him.

The Prince jumped up and defended himself from the sand monster to his left. He had never fought so mercilessly ever in his life. And the dark power in him only helped him deal the deathly blows to his enemies. The monsters dissolved into sand dust. The fight only lasted five minutes yet the Prince felt ready for even more then the worthless sand monsters. He felt ready for Zurvan himself.

"_Impressive, Prince. I didn't think you had that type of ruthlessness in you_." The Dark Prince congratulated. A pebble from above clattered to the ground next to the Prince. He looked up seeing Farah moving quickly. "Damn it, she's ahead of me." The Prince cursed. "_Don't fret my friend, you have me on your side. I know a way; we'll be at the tower before she gets there._" The Dark Prince said reassuringly. "Good, lead the way." The Prince responded.

The Prince didn't know why he was listening to this evil being inside of him but somehow in a small way he trusted him. He had saved him life many times over and he could be useful. Once he corrected his wrongs he would find a way to rid of this being.

The Prince made his way up atop the Tower of Dawn. He felt Zurvan's power along with an awful sense of dread. He questioned himself as he ruthlessly took down the Sand Monsters before him. He could feel the being inside of him strengthen. But what really bothering him was Farah's betrayal. 'How could she?' He asked over and over in his head. 'After everything they went through.'

His heart secretly ached for her. He thought that once this was over he could just take her hand and she would be his. Man and wife. But that dream of uniting two kingdoms and a passionate marriage was gone like the magical night in the cavern. The Prince climbed a ladder leading to a upper room. The Prince stopped on the ladder looking eye level at the floor littered with large heavily armed Sand Monsters.

__

"Hmm, Looks like Zurvan is pulling out all the stocks to protect the Hourglass

Without a second thought the Sand monsters reacted to this and attacked. The Prince felt the Dagger tail snake to the floor as he readied himself but when he was about to attack Farah flipped gracefully over a sand monster then fell down from a blow that her injured forearm. "Farah." The Prince gasped and pressed his back to the pillar.

"_Oh, come now Prince. It's a little late to be worrying about Farah, We have a Mission. Don't forget your Mission_!" The Dark Prince snared. The Prince swallowed his fear replacing it with anger. The Prince, with a mighty cry, leaped over Farah who laid on the ground in a defensive position and with the same ruthlessness began cutting down his enemies.

The Dagger Tail sliced, beheaded, and torn his enemies to pieces. Once the room was void of the dark creature the Prince stood panting looking to Farah across the room. She slowly looked up without fear but with a sure fire in her eyes. The Prince could she that she didn't recognize him by the deathly look in her eyes. To kill.

Farah stood holding the Dagger and the Prince's broadsword in her hand. Her grip and stance was steady and sure. The Prince thought fast at what he was going to say. What could he really say?

"Farah, lower your weapon." The Prince stated.

"How do you know my name, demon? Have you been following me? Or are you working for Zurvan?" Farah said hard. "You asked me my secret." The Prince said looking down a moment. It was silent. "What have you done to him?" Farah growled running to the Prince attacking him. The Prince quickly whipped the Dagger Tail over his head block Farah's attack. The Prince felt the dark power slipped from him. The cloud about his arm burned savagely. "Ahh!" The Prince cried loudly.

BANG!!

The floor beneath Farah began to crumble, below the Hourglass glowed, and Zurvan was there. "Ah, the Prince and Princess finally decide to show their faces." The glowing sand demon grinned. Farah looked at the Prince seeing him transforming, being engulfed in the dark cloud and then emerging as his former self. Farah suddenly fell but she held fast to the Dagger. "Farah, No!" The Prince shouted diving to her. "Get away from me!" Farah screamed as the Prince held fast to her forearms, blooding smearing his hands. "I wanted to tell you, but you have to understand." The Prince said pulled her. Zurvan fired a blast and Farah slipped from the Prince's grip. She quickly threw the Dagger to him as the Zurvan caught her in his arms. "Ah, yes." He chuckled. "You'll make a perfect queen."

"If you dare tough her!" The Prince growled gripping the Dagger. "Ha, as if you'll do something to stop me." Zurvan smiled floating away from him. "NOOO!" Farah screamed reaching for the Prince. "Farah!" The Prince cried running as close to the edge of the crumbled floor as he possibly could. "I'll come back for the Dagger boy! Until then you'll have to deal with the Dahaka." Zurvan laughed before vanishing in a gold flash. "Farah." The Prince cried collapsing to his knees. "_Get up Prince, this is your own fault!_" The Dark Prince ordered. "_We have to hurray to Babylon while we still have the Dagger of Time. The Dahaka is coming! Unless you want to be dead I suggest you move you ass!"_" The Dark Prince seethed.

The Prince quickly swallowed his emotions and just as he was about to stand . . . .

BOOOOM!

The walls about him collapsed in a haze of dust, stone, and metal. The Prince fell but quickly recovered by grabbing onto a banner pole that erected from the wall. The Prince recklessly flipped in his hast and landed hard on the marble floor possible breaking a rib. When he turned the large dark figure that was the Dahaka stood before him. The dark cloud of death filled the room. "_Run, Prince_!" The Dark Prince ordered. The Prince turned and ran for the hole in the wall where he and Farah originally started. He sprinted through the oasis. The Princes heart pounded with fear and so many emotion that he had to put on hold. He could feel the ground beneath him quake with the Dahaka hot on him heels.

* * *

Thanks to all those sticking with me and I'll update in a few weeks, I have tons of proof-reading to do, Remember to Review

Peace

Sakura123


	15. Separated in Agony

****

Love, War, and Time

Chapter 15: Separated in Agony

* * *

* * *

__

'Prince, where are you?'

"My love." Farah whispered sweetly as she opened her eyes. She was in a large dark room on a bed of silk and linen, she was bounded by shackles. Farah sat up for a moment looking around the room. It was empty save for the Hourglass glowing across the way to a small balcony.

"Farah?"

The Princesses heart jumped hearing the voice of the Prince. "How did you get here? Where ever here is." Farah added sitting up. The Prince crawled on the bed and laid her down. "Shh, we don't want to be heard." He whispered before kissing her neck. "What are you doing?" She gasped feeling disgusted. "I want to make you mine." He grinned against her skin. She felt his hand touch her waist but it wasn't the gentle passionate touch that she remember it was rough and greedy. "Get off me!" Farah growled pushing the Prince off her. The Illusion faded and Zurvan was in his human form. "You might as well give in Princess." Zurvan chuckled when Farah spit ridding herself of the stale taste in her mouth.

"I'll never give into you, Zurvan." Farah spat. "Ha, that's what you think." He smiled getting up and walking over to the Hourglass putting his hand on the glass. "Once the Dahaka comes back with the Dagger, it means the Prince is dead. And he will surely die, no one escapes the Dahaka and lives. But you have a chance to have power and eternal life in your hands next to the most powerful man to ever walk this earth." He offered.

"I'd rather die." Farah frowned looking away. "Oh, you'll change your mind. Your beloved Prince won't last long, especially with being infected by the sands. Soon that part of him will take form and kill him." He laughed exiting the room. Farah tried for a moment to break her bounds but her heart was heavy. What had she done? She betrayed the Prince? And now she was a captive and the Prince was possibly dead. Farah turned to her side feeling cool tears running over the bridge of her nose. What had she done?

****

The Prince was had been running for hours in the desert. Somehow he left the Dahaka behind him. The Prince was wheezing by the time he got up the sand dune. He could have sworn in the distance he saw a watering well. His tongue was dried and felt like a raisin. "Water." The Prince wheezed as he reached out for the well in the distance that could have possibly been a mirage. But before he would reach the well, everything went dark.

__

Farah, still bounded, shivered in her bed. She had been fighting to hours to escape from the metal shackles but

_the only thing she succeed in was breaking the skin of her wrists bleeding slowly. She winced as she tried to slip under linen sheet to warm herself a little but the door opened. Farah froze._

* * *

**

* * *

**

"Are you awake."

****

A voice. The Prince heard a voice but it was human and female and unfamiliar. The Prince groaned as he tried to open his eyes and move. "Not so fast, your hurt." The soft sweet female voice said. The Prince felt her touch on her chest. Her hands were small and light against his bare skin. "Who are you?" The Prince managed to say before everything went dark once more.

The Prince's dreams were dark. He was once again a small child but he was looking for Farah. He was lost. Alone. When the Prince opened his eyes again he heard a soft voice singing a lullaby from his childhood. "Who are you?" The Prince asked once more as if time did not pass from the last time he asked. "Jamileh." She answered pressing something cool and refreshing to his forehead. "Where am I?" He groaned sitting up. "Lamaa." She answered. The Prince suddenly sprang from the bed putting a tight hold on Jamileh's neck choking her. "Witch! You brought me here to curse me!" The Prince hissed squeezing hard. "No . . .I - I'm helping you." She gasped. The Prince let go and back away from her. "I'm not a witch." She gasped rubbing her neck. Jamileh stepped into the light revealing her face. She was beautiful. Her hair was a black-brown and a little curly her skin was a smooth as milk and dark as night, her lips were plump and modest. She wore a sari, it was apparent that she was from India. A nomad. But it was strange to see a female nomad all alone.

They were silent as the Prince was enchanted by this beautiful angel. He was alarmed because the city was Lamaa - about a two weeks journey from Babylon - was where all the wicked people of India and Babylon would meet up. It was a city that only awoke at night. Bandits, rapists, thieves, murders, anything, Lamaa was the city of the damned. "I'm not like the others. I was kidnapped and now I'm a prostitute. If I even think about leaving they'll kill me and my family. So I won't hurt you." She said softly her voice putting a spell on him.

****

The Prince looked down at his torso seeing that it was bound so that his rib could heal. "I found you falling off a sand dune, you were about to die. So I snuck you into my secret sanctuary so everyone wouldn't find you." She said turning around to a bowl of water. The Prince gingerly sat back on the cot that he had been lying on.

"How long have I been here?"

****

"One month, two weeks, and four days." Jamileh answered. Prince's eyes widened. "What happened?" He said. "You had a fever like I've never seen. And your arm, it glowed and a black cloud tried to take over your body, so I placed a blessing on your arm and since then you've been improving." She explained. The Prince's heart sank. He was lucky enough to avoid the Dahaka all this time, but he knew he was still out there. "I have to leave." The Prince standing up putting his hand on his side where the Dagger was. "Where is the Dagger?" The Prince said looking around. "I put a cover over it. I saw a large dark figure coming after you and I noticed that the weapon you had is the fabled Dagger of Time. The Dahaka right now is looking for you in the desert so you have some time." She said bowing to him.

****

"What are you doing?" The Prince sighed. "I know who you are, Prince of Persia." She said. "Please don't bow." He said kneeling down to her lifting her chin to him. Her eyes were a strange color. "Your eyes are gold." The Prince said in a low voice. Jamileh sat on her legs and began to remove her sari. "Stop." The Prince said holding her hand fast. "But I want to serve you, My Prince." She said looking down ashamed. "You needn't serve me with the flesh. You have served me by protecting me and bring me to health." He said standing up. Jamileh fixed her sari and nodded. "Please forgive me. I see in your eyes that you've another." She said with a light smile.

The Prince's mind once again filled with Farah and the love they made together but then also there was a bitterness from her betrayal. "Its nothing." He said. "Princess Farah is trapped as a prisoner in your palace in Babylon." She said. The Prince shot her a look. "How do you know her name?" He asked. "My eyes. I see things when I touch people and I heard you say her name in agony whilst you were ill." She said. "When I was young this traveling magic man gave me the eyes of sight and since then I've been able to see things when I touch someone even when I was brought here." She said.

****

"Then you understand my journey, I must make haste. I can't lose Farah." He said standing once more. "She is your light, isn't she? You love her despite your bitterness of her betrayal." Jamileh smiled. In the Prince's heart he knew that she was right but he was still so very angry inside. "Where is the Dagger?" He asked. "Not yet, we have to wait until night fall. It gets very hot out in the day and the darkness will cover you. I can not go with you but I will show you the way. Soon I'll pay off my brothers debt and be free." She said. "And with your freedom I'll personally reward you for your kindness." The Prince said kindly. Jamileh couldn't help but bow in gratitude.

__

So long Farah waited her heart slowly shattered as Zurvan broke her spirit and tortured her. She now sat in a chair in a bleak cold dungeon tied up. Tears fell from her eyes as her hope that the Prince would save her was fading. He had left her. But she tried as hard as she could to never give into Zurvan's offer. She could tell that he was growing tired of her games and looking for the Prince. They still hadn't found him and its been over a month. Farah's body and mind had reached it's limits. She was burned, beaten, and other terrible things that haunted her sleep.

__

She dreaded ever time Zurvan came to see if she'd finally give into his offer, which was looking much better then what she was going though. "Prince, where are you?" Farah whispered to herself.

__

"Still gnawing away at the bone are we?" Zurvan smiled walking into the room. Farah sighed. "Still I'm as stubborn as you are, my dear." He said advancing to her and caressing her face roughly. "Be my queen and be the most powerful woman in the world." Zurvan offered. "Tell me why you appear to me in your old form?" Farah asked causally. "Because, my greatness is to much for a normal human." He grinned. Farah didn't say anything as she looked away. "Say yes, Princess." He said before stealing another kiss from Farah. The kiss was hard and stale like moldy bread and cheese. Farah forget the sweetness of the Prince's lips after a few torture sessions with Zurvan. Farah felt Zurvan's tongue so she pulled away biting hard on his bottom lip. "Ah!" He winced slapping Farah hard across the face. Farah chuckled spitting blood from her mouth. "Fine, Lord Zurvan. Take me as your bride, your queen. Take all of me." Farah said hopelessly.

"Good." Zurvan chuckled waving his hand making the painful leather bounds fall to the floor. "I shall take all of you, my queen." He grinned wickedly. Farah stood up feeling even more trapped then when she was bound.

**Night had fallen and the Damned City was just as the Prince pictured it; evil, loud, and tense. Jamileh and the Prince closely and carefully escaped the city. They ran in the ran cool sands, but in the Prince's mind he was fearing for Farah and for himself and Jamileh. Fear. It seemed to be the only thing that was driving him. "I can't go any farther, Prince." Jamileh panted stopping. "What? You have to leave Lamaa, that place is rot of hell beings. Your better off me." The Prince said stopping. "I end here Prince, take this." She said handing him a large pack that he excepted."End?" The Prince said before he heard a loud BOOM!**

**Jamielh turned around seeing the Dahaka standing right behind her. "Find the light and end the dark reign of Time, Prince." She said quickly. Quiet as a snap she was beheaded by a black sharp tentacle. The Prince felt his blood run cold. He turned and ran. But still as he ran time wasn't on his side.**

* * *

**W**ell, this is getting really interesting. Thanks to all the review I've gotten the last few weeks or days. I love hearing that people like this story, being that its my First Prince of Persia story, lol. But Thank you all a ton. I'll update soon I still have a ton of proof-reading to do. Remember to Review.

Peace

Sakura123

* * *


	16. Babylon

****

Love, War, and Time

Chapter 16: Babylon

* * *

****

He ran. The Prince of Persia ran to the point where it was almost natural. He escaped the death bring beast but he couldn't escape the guilt and pain he felt seeing his protector, his angel, die in front of him. She was still so kind and innocent after all the wicked things that were done to her. The Prince stopped when he saw a large spirally tower in the distance across a large river. Babylon. Home.

He looked behind seeing the sun coming up. How long had he been running and how fast. The Prince sat down and looked at the bag that Jamileh gave him. He opened it seeing a skin of water. He drank until he had to breath and he ate his fill. It had been so long since he had seen Babylon but instead of it being as it was when he left it nearly a year ago, there was smoke, fire, and crumbling buildings. His heart went out to his people who were ever so kind to him since his youth.

His home was sacked and possibly ran over by Sand monsters. "_I was wondering when that witch was going to die_." The Dark Prince sighed. The Prince wasn't surprised that his 'friendly' disembodied voice was still 'alive'. It would have been to easy to be rid of him just by one simple blessing. "We've made it to Babylon too late." The Prince said tying the pack back up. "_No we haven't, we just have to get in and kill Zurvan. I don't understand why you are so afraid of him. You have amazing powers at your disposal."_ The Dark Prince said. "That's not true, you parasite." The Prince growled walked down a small hill that was the ending of the desert pass behind him. "_Don't you dare._" The Dark Prince warned.

The Prince stood at the edge of the river. "Why not it's been a while since I had a bath." The Prince teased for walking into the cool waters. He walked until he was waist deep and then he took a breath and went under. The swim to the actual land of Babylon took about twenty minutes. When he dragged himself on the sandy shore he quickly made his way off the harbor into a small shack nearby. He walked over to the far side of the room and opened a box. Clothes he left a long time ago just in case he went swimming with friends and had to go to his Father earlier then expected. He smiled as he picked up the rusty red shirt, beige bottoms, and blue head scarp to protect him from the sun, light armor, and a board sword. "About time I got a descent weapon." The Prince said as he began taking off his wet clothes.

__

Farah stood at the very top of the Babylonia palace on a large balcony looking over the burning destroyed buildings below. She hummed a tune as she red silk short sari blew in the wind. She opened her mouth to sing

_but her heart held no song. She felt lifeless._

* * *

The Prince panted as he ran from roof to roof. It was one thing that you could count on about Babylon was the crowded buildings. He ran up a very tall wall and grabbed a ledge and stopped looking about him making sure that he was going the right way. For some reason he felt eyes on him. Watching for a distance. The Prince turned his gaze to the palace. Something wasn't right. The Prince looked around once more seeing the dark figure of the Dahaka by the river. "Damn." The Prince sighed as he jumped to the ground.

****

The streets that usually loud and busy were now cold and silent. No Children, animals, warriors. Nothing. What happened? Where was kind Asha? The young lady that ran the fruit cart. The Prince's heart was heavy as he ran though the once familiar streets of his childhood. The Prince turned around an alley but froze when he saw a black cloud slowly covering the ground. The Prince hurried back down the other way before he fell over when the alley exploded into stone and dust. The Dahaka was on his trail. The Prince took out the Dagger of Time and his broad sword and ran. His heart pounded in his chest so hard that he thought that he'd die. The Prince dived though a cart near the market. He had to get away.

* * *

__

Farah felt her heart come alive. She saw the Dahaka. The Prince was still alive. He was here in Babylon. She rushed down the stairs and the hall, and elevators. She had to meet him somehow.

_Her heart pounded. Alive._

Farah sighed as she grabbed onto a pillar and stood on the railing of the balcony. She could jump, end it all. And be with him somehow. In the far distance she saw something jumping on roofs. She tightened her grip as she leaned forward trying to see who this was.

* * *

**The Prince jumped over fire and then turned down another alleyway coming to the well. The Empty Well. It was a place he had discovered when he was a child. The Prince quickly jump in taking hold of the rope burning his hands as he went down twenty. "Ah!" The Prince winced when he landed in the dark. The Prince looked up seeing the Dahaka looking down at him. The Prince stared down his foe yet still scared.**

**The Prince turned away and made his way down the wet stairs that was behind a small waterfall. The well was a labyrinth of secrets, even he didn't know all of the Empty Well. The Prince walked though a threshold and stood seeing Farah above him on a balcony across the large round room.**

**They stood . . . Watching. All though in the Prince's heart he thought it was, once again, a dream. A bittersweet dream. The Prince looked to his left. There was a large doorway reflecting light off smoothed rocks. The Prince sheathed his weapons and walked across the room. Farah put leg and then the other over the railing of the balcony and landing slowly on the smooth shiny stone ground. She stared looking up into his unique green eyes. The Prince's heart ached seeing the bruises, cuts, and small burn scattered about her small form. Farah's eyes shined and ran over with tears. The Prince stepped closer about to touch her when . . . .**

**BOOOOM!**

**The room erupted into chaos. The Dahaka growled as he broke though the stone wall. "Farah, get back!" The Prince cried as the monster charged after him hitting him ruthlessly to the side. The Prince felt his body crash in the metal and stone. "PRINCE!" He heard Farah scream. He tried to moved but everything felt dead. The last thing he saw was the Dahaka running after him. He was surely dead . . . . .**

* * *

**O**MG!! Is the Prince dead?! Hmmm . . . whats going to happen next. Thanks to all the review for the last couple chapters, I loved hearing from everyone. I'm sorry this is kinda short but hopefully it's be okay until the next chapter which I'll be updating soon. Remember to Review and thank you.

Peace

Sakura123

* * *


	17. Battlefront

****

Love, War, and Time

Chapter 17: Battlefront

* * *

**__**

Drip

Drip

Drip

The Prince shivered hearing the soft sound of water in the distance. Was he in heaven? Or hell? He opened his eyes looking up to Farah who was tucking her hair behind her ears sitting down. "Farah?" The Prince whispered weakly. Farah jumped and looked down to him. The Prince was laying in a pool of water while Farah sat on the edge near him. "Are you alright?" She said looking away trying not to show the overwhelming emotions that had shown in her eyes for only but a moment. "I feel like I was knocked against a wall by a demon." He said. Farah stifled a laugh but it really came out as a scoff. She whipped tears from her cheek quickly as The Prince moved standing in the water.

He noticed that he was completely fine. Nothing broken. "What happened to me?" He asked moving his uninfected arm. "I healed you." Farah sighed looking to him firmly. "Healed?" He asked. "I have divine powers now." She said holding out her hands as if they were stained. The Prince backed away from her frowning. "Why? I was coming for you! I never stopped." He said. "You don't understand what I've been through!" Farah hissed standing up walking away with a small limp. "The things he did to me." She said in a low voice.

The Prince's heart stopped a moment but then his shock was replaced with rage. "I had no other choice." She said her back to him. The Prince looked to his hip and back. He was still armed. She hadn't betrayed him twice. "Why did you betray me?" He said climbing out the pool of water fully clothed. "We were so close, I convinced myself I could do this alone. I started it after all. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt. I knew I could do it. I know I still can." She said her voice still low.

The Prince's infected arm throbbed slightly as he neared lightly touched her forearm with his finger tips. She shriveled and moved away. "I'm sorry I took so long." He apologized. "Will you forgive me?" Farah asked her voice breaking. The Prince put his uninfected arm about her waist bring her closer to him. He could feel her heart beating. "Yes." He whispered to her. Farah rested her head on his hard chest and took his hand with both of hers. "I'm sorry I lost faith in you." She said fighting her tears. The Prince, with his free arm, moved Farah's hair to one side of her and he kissed her shoulder. A weight inside of him lifted as if he wasn't alive unless he was with her. Farah turned around and looked at him. "I've made a mistake, Prince. I now hold some of the power of the Sands." She said putting her hands on his chest. "Now we are both infected." He said gesturing to his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I knew you wouldn't understand. I didn't myself and still don't understand."

"Can you control it?"

"It seems to dislike water, so only when around water."

"Is it permanent?"

"Mostly." The Prince muttered moving away from her. "Why didn't you feel the need to mention it?" Farah continued with her question. "I don't know! Stop asking me questions!" He said frustrated. They went silent for a moment. "Do you remember?" Farah asked suddenly. The Prince took his time answering. He looked around him. They were in a small room that must have been an old bath house of Babylon. His father did loads of construction around the palace.

"Yes." He said turning away from Farah avoiding her eyes. "Did you think it was a dream?" Farah asked walking to him touching his cheek. "You left me, of course I thought it a dream. Why did you do that?" He said. "Because, we both wanted to." She smiled. "Prince why deny your feelings for me?" She said. "Why feel?" He frowned bitterly moving away. "It won't help that we hide behind masks, say what you have to say." Farah said trying convince him. The Prince roughly pulled Farah to him. She looked to him unafraid. The fire that was in her eyes that he saw in the magical cavern sparked once more.

He leaned down and captured her warm lips.

__

It was as she dreamed. The horrible memories of Zurvan kisses washed away with this one kiss. So sweet and passionate. Farah put her arms around his neck as he held her tight. She never wanted to let go. She wanted to remember ever part of him. Everything. Finally they broke their kiss breathlessly but gave each other light butterfly kisses. "Stop." The Prince panted as he moved away from her. Farah could scarcely control her emotion. She loved him. She wanted him to know so badly. "Farah, you can't want this." He said walking away. Farah could see the small trace of regret and concern flash in his eyes. "Still you kiss me as if you love me. You've made love to me. Why make me wait when you love me?" She said in a rush. The Prince stopped and looked at her hard but she could see in his eyes he was fighting his emotion. "Come, we have to finish our mission." He said as if he were a Prince of Persia. The kisses were bittersweet now.

****

The Prince ignored what Farah said. She loves him. He could feel it. He loved her but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't do it there was too much at stake to become vulnerable. As they walked Farah led them back into the palace through a secret entrance he hadn't seen

**before. He looked around and he was home. The palace smelled the same except for a few things. It was bloody and gory. It wasn't his warm welcoming home. "ALL HAIL ZURVAN!" A voice called.**__

Farah stepped away from the screen dressed in a brass armor, a red and gold skirt almost like her original, and brass wrist guards. She rushed over to the Prince who was having a fit on the floor. He was writhing as a black mist pulled from his body. He wailed. Farah looked around for a stick and broke it off a small picture frame rushing over putting it in his mouth. Finally the Prince stopped but the stick didn't help. "Prince?" Farah said shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" He said looking around. Farah's eyes widened when she saw the dark figure that looked like the Prince standing before them grinning.

"Well, its about time." It smiled. "I'll have that back now, Prince."

The Dark Prince swiftly reached over and pulled on the dagger tail ripping the flesh of the Prince's arm. He cried in agony as Farah sat stiff with fear. Once the Dagger tail was returned to its rightful owner the Dark Prince advanced toward them. "Now you don't have to complain." He smiled. The Prince although clearly in pain, sprang and attacked the Dark Prince.

Farah snapping back to her senses got her bow and arrow and aimed for the Dark Prince who laughed as he fought the Prince. The Prince landed a few blows but they seemed ineffective to the Dark Prince. "You punch like a girl, Prince." The Dark Prince teased. Farah fired off an arrow hitting her target. The Dark Prince growled pulling the arrow from his back. "In the back Princess." He said advancing toward Farah with the Dagger tail. The Prince leaped over the Dark Prince receiving the vicious blow to his back.

"Ahh!" The Prince cried in agony as he began bleeding. Farah once again pulled back her arrows, but this time it was four. They all hit their targets. "You little bitch." The Dark Prince hissed. The Prince tried his best to get back up but the Dagger tail whipped across his back. Farah kicked the Dark Prince in the back giving her time to take the Dagger of Time from its sheath. "What are you going to do with that Princess, cutting your hair." He mocked.

"You've done enough, demon." Farah growled standing her ground.

"We'll see about that."

Farah fought toe to toe with the Dark Prince protecting the Prince who was slowly gathering his strength. The Princess blocked, punched, kicked, parried, and wrestled with the Dark Prince. Although she was beginning to tire the Dark Prince seemed to grow in strength. Farah fell back after being attacked by the Dark Prince. He lifted his Dagger tail about to attack but the Prince, quick as a whip, blocked the attack taking the Dagger from Farah and plunging it into the chest of the Monster.

"Ha, I'm not like ordinary Sand Monsters, Prince." The Demon grinned confidently. "No," The Prince panted. "But you can die." He said and before the Dark Prince could react the Prince be-headed him. In a instant the Dark Prince was slowly dissolving into black sand. "Farah, are you alright?" The Prince said turning to her. "I'm more worried about you, your bleeding." She said holding out her hand that was stained a little with his blood. "No, don't heal me. I'm not infected anymore." He said. Farah nodded. The Prince winced as he helped Farah to her feet.

****

The Prince and Farah raced out of the royal chamber only to encounter an army of sand monsters outside. The Prince tapped the active button on the Dagger and a wave of time crashed over the sand monsters and as before, the Prince quickly went to work behind him he could see Farah moving slowly. He cut down the small army of sand monsters. Warm clouds of sand filling that air. The Prince did his best not to breath as he took down the last sand monster.

The Daggers power ran over and he was on the other side of the room. Farah stood amazed with her arrow and bow poised. "I'll never get use to that." She said jogging over to the Prince. The Prince couldn't help but grin.

Running, the Prince could feel his legs beginning to give as they rushed up the stairs to the top tower. The Sand monsters kept coming in strong heavily armed Squads putting the Prince and Farah's stamina and endurance to the test. The Dagger grew warm in the Prince's hand. He also noticed the soft light that gave the Dagger its mysterious glow began to brighten.

Finally they stopped at the garden connecting to the main Tower. But instead of being greeted by flowers and bushes of berries, the burned remains of the Garden filled their noses and their bodies tensed seeing another army of Sand Monsters. "Prince, I don't think I can fight anymore." Farah wheezed holding her bow and arrow tightly. The Prince looked around at his enemies who were snarling and snapping but not advancing toward them. "Why aren't they attacking?" The Prince whispered as the deadly crowd parted.

"Because I wanted to have a word with you." Zurvan grinned floating toward them as the Sand Monsters bowed as if he were a God. The Prince's fear had vanished and he held nothing but fury toward the evil villain. "Nothing you say will help you." The Prince said confidently. "Ha, I dare say I'm flattered by your efforts of trying to kill me. But you see Prince, I have all the power I need. You can take back your throne but you will forever to a failed king. A disgrace to your people. Well, what's left of them." He smirked and he slowly vanished into his old form; The Vizier.

"You miserable bastard, you will pay for all the lives you took." The Prince growled gripping his sword and the Dagger of Time. "Its too bad Farah," Zurvan said suddenly appearing behind Farah whispering in her ear and playing with her hair. "We could have been great." He added. The Prince reacted fast and tried to cut down Zurvan but he vanished and appeared before the crowd of Sand Monsters, his back to them.

"You see Prince, what ever you do you'll die eventually by my hand. So I offer you this position beside me. You can be my Warlord, my champion. You'll have eternal glory just as always wanted." He offered. "I'd rather kill myself then have any dealings with you." The Prince said through gritted teeth. Zurvan sighed heavily. "It didn't have to be like this. Kill them." He said and walked away. The Prince tried to catch Zurvan but was suddenly overwhelmed by the attacks.

The new sword the Prince held rang in his hands as he blocked and killed in his path. Farah was overwhelmed. The Prince tapped the button and the cloud of time was released once more giving the Prince speed as he cut down the monsters. Before the time ended the Prince saw Zurvan paused in time. He rushed over and was about to attack when the sand ran out. Zurvan changed back into his Godly form and hit the Prince hard with his claw.

The Prince gasped feeling the air being knocked out of him as he landed hard on the ground. "Prince!" Farah cried coming to his aid. "I'm alright." He grunted sitting up readying for another attack but Zurvan was gone. "Where did he go?" The Prince stood looking around. "He went up the tower." Farah answered. "I have to go after him, stay here." The Prince said rushing off. Farah quickly grabbed his arm. "I'm coming with you." She said firmly. "I can't protect you Farah." He said with a sigh. "I'm not asking you to protect me, I want to help. You can't do this alone." She said.

The Prince could see that saying no wouldn't stop her. Their journey was nearly over. It all came down to this. If he lost Farah he didn't know what he'd do. "Alright, but be on your guard and stay close to me." He said firmly. Farah nodded as she picked up a large broad sword from the ground. "I'm with you." She said with the determined fire burning in her eyes. The Prince nodded and they ran to through the doorway and onto the short elevator to the tower. The air was littered with warm glowing sand particles. Zurvan stood nearby waiting for them.

"Lets see what you can do." Zurvan challenged when they came face to face. The Prince and Farah gave loud battle cries and attacked Zurvan. He was strong and quick but The Prince was getting the upper hand. The Prince blocked Zurvan's claws while Farah jumped onto his body cutting them. "Ahhh!" Zurvan cried in pain as he's claw began to dissolve away. "You bitch!" Zurvan hissed as the Prince and Farah stepped away panting.

The Prince could see Farah smirking. Suddenly a dark shadow darkened the sky. The Prince turned and saw the Dahaka standing behind Farah who was unaware. "Farah, behind you!" The Prince shouted running to her. Farah turned around and screamed seeing the Dahaka's strong arm come down on her. "NOOOO!!" The Prince cried seeing Farah's body fly across the floor into a stone pillar. The Prince ran over to her immobile body. "Farah!" He said kneeling down to her. "Stop a moment Dahaka, let the lovers have a few parting words." Zurvan grinned coldly.

The Prince gingerly lifted Farah in his arms. He could feel the broken bones in her arm and ribs. She was badly hurt. "Farah wake up, look at me." He pleaded. Farah groaned and coughed a little blood streaming from her mouth. "Oh Allah." The Prince whispered whipping the blood from her mouth. "I . . ." Farah gave a wheezing gasp as she tried to breath. "I didn't see him coming." She forced out. "Don't speak, I have to get you out of here." The Prince said his voice breaking because he knew that her lungs were filling up with blood. "I'm sorry, Prince." Farah gasped fading in his arms.

"Stop talking, save your strength." The Prince went on his eyes welling with tears. "You know I'm dying ,Prince. Stop trying to convince yourself we'll get out of here together." She said bitterly before coughing more. "I can't let you just die." He gasped looking away at Zurvan who was watching. "Yes you can." Farah whispered. The Prince looked back down at her. "I wish I had told you that I loved you." He said closing his eyes feeling a few tears escape. "You already did. Kakolookiyam." She smiled. And just like sand seeping through fingers Farah was gone.

****

The Prince held her lifeless body while his tears rushed out. "You'll pay for this." He whispered as he slowly laid Farah's body down. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!! AHHHH!!" The Prince shouted rushing over to Zurvan ducking the Dahaka's attack. With a fury like no other the Dagger was now a shining blue beacon as the Prince jump and plunged the Dagger into Zurvan heart. "Ahh!" Zurvan gasped as he began to dissolve and glow gold. The Dahaka stood watching the event as the Prince held the Dagger of Time with his left hand. He put both his feet on Zurvan's chest and kicked off flipped backward twice before landing. "NOOO, I'M IMMORTAL!!" Zurvan shouted before he was nothing but golden dust and a memory. The Prince turned around to the Dahaka and looked him dead in the eyes.

The demon was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura that swallowed him. Then a bright light blinded the Prince.

"Prince, Prince," A voice familiar called. The Prince opened his eyes to see a glowing form of Kaileena and the Hourglass appeared next to Farah's body. "Kaileena?" The Prince said as the light faded and there stood in the gold warmth of sand that was Kaileena. "Prince, I see much anguish in you." She said softly as he remembered her voice. The Prince bowed. "I have defeated Zurvan." He said feeling no glory or satisfaction in those word. Comfort held limp to him. "Prince, your heart is empty. Your voice; soundless." She said looking to Farah's body. "Darkness grows in you." She added.

The Prince looked up to her puzzled. "She is your light." Kaileena said pointing to her. "She is your life, your breath."

The Prince walked over to Farah and kneeled down to her his fingers tips touching her cold skin. "She means everything to me. Is this what is truly is to love?" The Prince said thoughtfully. "Yes. You love her deeply." Kaileena said the glowing sand particles forming a smile about her lips. "It doesn't matter now." He said bitterly standing up turning his back on her. Kaileena looked to the Prince thoughtfully as he looked down at the Dagger in his hand. "I have to seal the sands again." He said stepping to the sands. "I understand. But be not heavy hearted Prince. For time is unpredictable." She said her golden fingers touching his face.

The Prince felt the warmth of her particle hand and lifted the Dagger climbing the hours glass. Once he stood on top he looked down at Farah once more knowing once he did this he'd never see her again, never know her . . .again. The Prince went to his knees and put the Dagger of Time though the small dome. He felt a power serge though his body and everything around him went back at a blurred rapid speed. The Sands were coming back, Babylon was coming back to life but inside he was dying.

The next thing the Prince knew he awoke in the Indian Palace bed chamber where he was before except he was holding the Dagger. He stood up wearing his black linen pants bare footed and shirtless. He still bore his battle scars from the journey but they were healed. Possibly a gift of the Dagger. The Prince noticed the glow on the Dagger was as it was before, low and calm. It was over. It was finally over. The world was safe. He was safe. His father was safe. Farah was . . .

The Prince paused looking to the door of his chamber. The Prince quickly went across the room opened the door and walked down the cool hall not wanting to wake anyone. He walked up a flight of marble stairs and turned down the corridor heading to the Princess's chamber. In the Prince's heart he knew that Farah was gone. He didn't know why he was even going to her chambers, he didn't know why. He couldn't help himself. The Prince stopped and looked at the wooden and iron decorated door. He was going to knock, it was the right thing to do. His knuckle was about to touch the wood when he heard something on the other side.

The Prince then opened the door seeing a figure in the round bed. He's heart raced as he turned to close the door as silently as possible. "Farah?" The Prince whispered. The Figure sat up revealing it to be Farah in a white two piece sari. She turned her head holding the covers to her breasts as she looked at the Prince.

He couldn't believe it. She was alive! But even if she was alive she wouldn't remember. "Prince what are you doing here?" Farah whispered climbing out her bed. The white sari, the Prince noticed, made Farah's skin glow. Her top wrapped around her chest firmly with a piece went over her shoulder. The Skirt a wrapped neatly around her slender body. The Prince bowed. "Excuse me Princess." The Prince said being formal seeing that she really didn't remember. His heart sank.

The Prince stood up only to be surprised at how close Farah was to him now. "It is over?" She asked looking into his eyes. The Prince felt his heart race. She remembered? Farah reached over and touched his arm. A light scar was left behind where the Dagger Tail was.

The Princes eyes widened as she touched his cheek. "But your supposed to be dead." He whispered unbelieving. "Would you rather have me dead?" Farah smirked. The Prince couldn't help himself. He lightly caressed Farah's cheeks and kissed her inhaling her sweet scent. Once they broke away Farah's eyes sparked with that determined fire he loved so much. "Will you stay?" She whispered her hands resting on his chest.

The Prince didn't answer but lifted Farah holding her close to him. He walked over to the bed and gently laid her down and laid beside her smoothing her hair from her right cheek. "As long as time will allow me and more." He answered finally. "Then its for all eternity?" She said tucking his hair behind his left ear. The Prince smiled softly to her as he finger traced down her nose, her lips, between her breasts, down her stomach. The Prince watched her close her eyes are she savored his touch. She shivered at his finger stopped near her belly button. She grabbed his hand and sat up a little.

"Tell me." She said looking into his sharp green eyes. "I love you, Farah." He said without hesitation. She smiled and captured his lips pulling him on her. His arm wrapped around her waist as they kissed passionately. Farah pulled away taking another breath. The Prince kneeled over her, his arms over her shoulder. "Stay with me." She whispered once more. The Prince lowered himself and kissed her once more.

Through the night was cool the Prince was warmed by Farah's taste, her body, everything. They could now together. For all of time.

Farah looked back at him panicked. "Hide." She whispered harshly. The Prince climbed a pillar as fast as he could and slipped on the balcony above. He looked down and saw Farah bow as Zurvan appeared. "Ah, there you are my dear." He smiled glowing. "Where have you been?" He asked darkly. "I do believe as queen my business is my own." Farah said standing up. "How dare you!" Zurvan howled striking Farah hard knocking her to the floor. The Prince was about to move to defend her but he remember that he wasn't ready. He had to get to the hourglass.

Zurvan turned into his former form as the Vizier. "If it wasn't for your sweet flesh, I'd have you killed by now." He said ripping Farah's clothes exposing her. "Next time you address me in that tone, I will have you replaced." He growled throwing her on the floor. Farah didn't cower or react in rage. She simply covered herself as best as she could as an army of Sand Monsters walked by out the front entrance. "Find the people and capture them. Don't kill them, I do need little helpers and harlots at my disposal." Zurvan chuckled before disappearing. The Prince quickly jumped down taking off his blue head scarf helping Farah cover herself.

"Are you alright?" The Prince asked frowning in concern. "I'm fine." Farah said whipping her bleeding lip. The Prince helped her up. "Come, we have to head to the Kings chamber that's where the Hourglass is." She said. The Prince nodded as they quickly headed for the stairs going up to the elevators.

The way up to Farah's new chambers as queen went unnoticed. The Prince, still, was feeling ill at ease, his body ached and his arm continuously burned. Farah opened her chamber door. "Let me get out of these clothes, I've been saving my armor until the right time." She said stepping behind a screen. The Prince looked around the room. His father and mothers room. It was cool and large grand in every possible way. "_You traitor!_" The Dark Prince inside the Prince shouted surprising him. But suddenly his body shook as if he was having a seizure. The Prince collapsed to the floor being pulling into a void.

* * *

Oh, how lovely dreamy sigh

The Prince and Farah Forever!

Anyhoo, I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Although this isn't the end offically. I have one more chapter to update. But remember to Review, I love hearing what my readers think. And I must have proof-read this a hundred times, tell me if my Grammar and Spelling got any better. Thanks so much, looking forward to hearing from everyone.

Peace

Sakura123

* * *


	18. Love

****

Love, War, and Time

Chapter 18: Love

* * *

__

Morning had arrived and with it a sweet smell of fresh air. Farah laid in the arms of the Prince. The Sheets wrapped around her covering her naked form. She sat up her hand still in the Prince's hand. She looked to his face. He slept untroubled and peacefully. She smiled as she smoothed his hair from his face. 'So this is what its like waking up beside him.' She thought she said remember their night of heated passion.

"Prince," She whispered to him before giving him a light kiss on the lips. The Prince groaned and turned to his side. "Go to sleep Farah." He sighed. "Its morning." She whispered sitting up letting the sheet expose her breast to the morning light. The Prince sighed and turned to Farah. "Morning, huh?" He smiled. Farah nodded and slid to the other side of the bed finding a light robe. "Meaning you should leave before my Father comes in." Farah warned. The Prince sat up and slipped his pants back on. "Why? Am I not to marry you?" He smiled walked over to her as tied the band around her waist binding the robe to her. "Marry me?" She smiled. "That way I can have you to myself." He said seductively pulling her to his body. "You had me last night." She said turning away.

Farah's heart raced at the Prince sweet words. The Prince wrapped his arms around her as her back touched his warm bare chest. "Marry me Farah." He said kissing her neck slowly and gently. Farah felt her skin tingled as his hand slowly pulled the robe away from her shoulder kissing. Farah turned around and met his lips kissing him. Spending an eternity with him would be so blissful and passionate and loving, happy. How could she refuse him when they love each other so much.

As the Prince broke away there came a knock at the door startling them both. Farah looked to the book in alarm. "Hurry you have to leave." She said. The Prince rushed over to the nightstand where the Dagger of Time laid. As Farah fixed her robe she opened the door. "Good Morning Father." She smiled.

"Good morning, Daughter." The Sultan greeted stepping in happily. Farah smiled seeing that her father was safe and joyfully as she left him. Since time went back far enough for her father not to noticed that she'd been gone for a year, she felt relived. She looked around seeing the Prince wasn't hiding in the room but had left completely like a shadow at night. "How are you feeling my dear." Her father went on as she hugged him tightly.

"Fine, Father." She smiled although she wanted to cry with joy of seeing her Father once more. "Something strange has happened, I went to the Viziers chambers and they were empty. I wonder what happened to him." He said thoughtfully as he walked over to Farah's bed. "Probably for the best Father." Farah said with a light smile. "Why are you clothes on the floor?" The Sultan asked picking them up and setting them on her bed. Farah blushed remember how the Prince made quick work of her clothing. "Nothing, father. I was just about to head to the baths." She said almost truthfully. "Ah, well you'd better hurray, breakfast will be serviced soon and the Persians will be leaving soon since we've readied all of their provisions." He said. "Yes Father." She said and quickly left the room heading to the baths.

****

The Prince was cleaned and dressed as he walked into the Dining area sitting at his Father right side. He was reading while waiting for the food. "Good Morning Father." The Prince greeted watching his father closely. It had been so long since he had seen him last. He was as he remember as he examined him. "What are you staring at son? your acting like you haven't seen me." He said with a frown. "Forgive me Father, I was just thinking that I want to be as great a king as you are when I marry." He said honestly. The Prince's Father smiled proudly to his son putting a strong hand on his shoulder. "In time, my son." He said.

The door opened and the food was served as the Sultan and Farah walked into the room. The Prince smiled to her as she sat next to him in her black and gold sari. "Well, let us eat all of this good food." The Sultan smiled.

Under the table the Prince reached for Farah's hand. She looked of to him and gave him a secret smile and their fingers laced together. "Father, have the Persian army got the provisions together?" She asked making small talk as she ate. "Ah yes, We thank you whole heartedly for hosting us." King Sharaman said humbly. "I was also thinking of something else along the lines of Persian's." Farah went on casually. "What would that be my dear?" The Sultan smiled.

"Marrying one." She said taking picking up an orange wedge and eating it. The Sultan and the King sprayed their drinks on the floor in shock and surprise. The Prince stifled a laugh.

* * *

The Prince and Farah later married, shortly there after the Prince's father passed away after of influenza epidemic. The Prince of Persia was now the King of Persia. He ruled beside his wife, his love ; Farah. They fought strong and hard against their enemies and bore children. Mighty Princes and Princesses of Persia. Children of Persia and India.

As for the Dagger of Time, the Prince hide it deep within the castle where on one would find it. For Time now sleeps beneath their feet and continues on peacefully for all eternity.

THE END

* * *

Finally the end of a very long adventure. I hope that anyone and everyone who reads this story will like it. Sorry for taking so long for me to complete it. Summer Vacation is finally over and I just want to post this to celebrate it. I hope you like it. This story was so hard for me to write, being that it was my first time, but I'm very happy with the end result. Thanks to everyone who reviewed giving me positive feedback, it really meant a lot. I was thinking about not finishing the story but now, I finished it :D and I'm very happy. I love writing this and this has to be one of my favorite fanfictions. Thanks so much again. R&R

Peace.

Sakura123

* * *


End file.
